Quand Harry rencontre Morgane
by Syagrius
Summary: Elle est chiante, elle ne comprends jamais rien, mais Voldemort à besoin d'elle pour sa prochaine mission, dans quelle galère c'est-il encore fourré! Attention Le caractère des personnages n'est pas respecté.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de JKR.

1ere fanfic, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Attention les caractères des personnages ne sont pas franchement respecter. Et j'ai une très nette tendance à partir dans tous les sens.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Comme j'ai encore eu une review sur le perso de Morgane qui est apparemment encore trop Marie-Sue, je vais essayer de la lisser (comme j'aime pas non plus les Marie-Sue). En tout cas j'aimerai que les personnes qui le pense, ai les c**** de se loguer sur leur profil lorsqu'elles font des reviews pour descendre les gens, ça permet ainsi de répondre et de défendre son récit et SURTOUT qu'elles n'attendent pas le 5ème chapitre pour le faire et dire que l'histoire ne leur plaît pas et que le niveau d'écriture est très bas. Je ne force pas les gens à me lire.  
><strong>

Chapitre un:

Voldemort avait établi son nouveau Q-G au Malfoy Manor et avait réuni, pour l'occasion, ses Mangemorts afin de leur faire part de ses projets futurs incluant, bien entendu, celui qui avait osé lui survivre, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. Le mage noir était assis à l'immense table en chaîne trônant au milieu de la salle à manger pour l'instant vide. Devant lui était posé un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il notait de temps à autre des chiffres. Voldemort reposa sa plume à côté de lui et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

-Je suis un génie, j'ai réussi à finir ma grille de Sudoku!

La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant passer ses partisans qui s'installèrent autour de l'immense table dans un frémissement de robes de sorcier. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Ils attendaient tous que Voldemort se décide à parler.

-Pourquoi Morgane n'est pas là? Bella où est ta fille?

-Et bien c'est à dire que... apparemment elle avait des devoirs à faire pour Salem... alors elle est dans sa chambre.

Le silence retomba. Voldemort fixait Bellatrix Lestrange de ses yeux de serpent.

-Des devoirs pendant les vacances d'été? Ne se paierait-elle pas ma tête?

-Personne n'oserait se payer votre magnifique tête, my Lord, qui est d'ailleurs inestimable, minauda Bellatrix.

Si Voldemort avait encore eu ses sourcils l'un d'eux se serait certainement levé. Le mage se tourna alors vers Draco.

-Draco va me chercher ta cousine et dis lui que si elle ne vient pas immédiatement je la fais pendre par ses boyaux au lustre du hall d'entrée. Tu as trente secondes.

Le jeune homme blond platine se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce en courant. Une fois celui-ci partit, Voldemort reporta son regard sur Dolohov et Avery.

-Comment s'est passé le massacre Moldus que je vous avais confié?

-Euh... c'est à dire que...qu'on a du se tromper dans les coordonnées de transplanage parce qu'on a atterri dans un endroit bizarre bondé de monde avec des engins étranges, les Moldus appellent cela un parc d'attirance.

-D'attraction, corrigea Avery.

-Vous avez massacré combien de Moldus?

-Zéro, par contre j'ai gagné une peluche en forme de lapin en dégommant des canards!

Le Mangemort sortit sa peluche et la posa su la table bien en vue.

-Et quand on lui appuie sur le ventre il chante une chanson et il danse.

-Tu es fière de ton exploit je suppose?

-Ah ! Oui c'était super dur, surtout celui qui se cachait derrière le faux buisson, un petit mesquin, mais avec de la persévérance...

-Doloris! Et où est Morgane! le manoir n'est pas si grand!

-Et bien selon la loi Carrez... commença Lucius Malfoy, non mais en fait on s'en fiche.

Le silence se réinstalla et Rodolphus cru bon de le rompre de nouveau.

-Vous allez voir, ma fille va faire des merveilles, je ne sais pas quelle mission vous allez lui confier mais elle va l'exécuter les doigts dans le nez, elle à de qui tenir, son grand-père Cygnus...

-C'est bon tu vas pas nous faire toute la généalogie! En plus Cygnus était une vrai buse niveau magie! Crâcha Severus.

-T'es jaloux parcequ'il a combattu un Magyar sans l'aide personne!

-C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'a tué.

Ballatrix ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais n'en eu pas le temps, Voldemort abatit sa sur la table en chaîne massif et se mit à hurler:

-Silence! On est pas là pour discuter généalogie! Pourquoi n'est elle pas encore là!

Draco grimpa les escaliers en marbre et après avoir traversé un immense couloir bardé de chambres il arriva devant celle de Morgane. Il frappa trois coups secs et attendit la réponse. Il entendit qu'on bougeait à l'intérieur et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés hirsutes et aux yeux bleus acier apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Voldemort m'a envoyé te chercher.

-Ah! Bon? Mais pour quoi faire?

-La réunion...

-Elle est à 15h30, j'ai le temps!

-Il est 15h45. Il m'a dit que si tu ne venais pas, il te pendrait par les boyaux au lustre de l'entrée.

-Celui en cristal? Ca m'étonnerait que ton père laisse faire ça.

-Bon alors tu viens?

-J'arrive, juste le temps de prendre un bloc note.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Parce que la dernière fois, je lui ai pas fait son porte-au-loin dans la bonne forme et il m'a dolorisé. Du coup je vais prendre des notes!

Draco et sa cousine redescendirent au rez-de-chaussé et entrèrent dans la salle où un silence de mort régnait. Draco reprit sa place entre son père et sa mère. Morgane quant à elle était restée debout au bout de la table et attendait, patiemment, qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

-Morgane j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

La jeune fille hocha la tête silencieusement tout en écrivant sur son bloc note.

-Ta mission seras de surveiller Harry Potter et de me rapporter ses moindre faits et gestes, à l'aide de ce cahier ensorcelé, tu n'auras qu'à écrire dessus et je recevrai instantanément les informations. Je saurais ainsi ses failles et je pourrais enfin l'éliminer de la surface de la terre! Tu as bien tout compris?

Morgane hochait la tête en même temps qu'elle finissait d'écrire l'ordre de mission.

-Ouais. J'ai une petite question.C'est qui ce Barry Porter?

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel tout le monde se regarda. Voldemort plissa ses yeux rouges. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se paie sa tête. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Morgane.

-C'est une blague que tu nous fais? Intervint Severus pour désamorcer la situation.

-Euh... non.

-Harry Potter est celui qui a survécu.

-Ah! Oui... mais à quoi?

-A MOI TRIPLE ANDOUILLE!

-Ah ! Vous parliez de ce Harry Potter là. Pardon j'avais pas compris.

-Je croyais qu'elle était pensionnaire de l'école de Salem? Demanda Voldemort.

-Elle est dernière de sa promotion,intervint Bellatrix.

Voldemort intensifia son sifflement tout en fixant Morgane de ses yeux rouges.

-Et je commence quand exactement ?

-A la rentrée prochaine.

-Mais Salem est aux Etats-Unis, comment vais-je pouvoir le surveiller et vous apporter les informations que vous demandez ?

-Parce que cette année tu vas à Poudlard.

-Ah! Non c'est pas possible, j'ai prêté un bouquin à une de mes copines et il faut absolument que le récupère.

Les narines de Voldemort se mirent à frémir, il se leva d'un bond brandissant sa baguette droit devant lui et prononça son sort impardonnable fétiche.

-Avada Kedavra.

Morgane vit le trait de lumière vert foncé vers elle et eu la présence d'esprit de se baisser pour éviter le sort. Le trait de lumière vert vint s'écraser contre le mur laissant un trou béant par lequel Morgane s'engouffra.

-Oh ! Non! Mon manoir, gémit Lucius.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

**C'est ma première fan fic j'espère que ça vous plaît et que ça va continuer à vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez,me donner des idées, enfin soyez créatifs.**

**Pour les noms des persos et autres bêtes poilues, ça va certainement m'arriver, j'ai tendance à glisser vers la version anglaise, pardon aux familles tout ça.**

**Merci à Gemini no Vanou qui m'a ajoutez à ses fav ! Et a recklessHeart qui m'encourage à continuer, ça va p'tre pas durer. Et puis aux autres bien évidemment que je ne connaît pas encore. Le chapitre est plus long y en a qui vont être content !**

**Et maintenant la suite.**

Harry Potter et la famille Weasley venaient tout juste d'arriver à la gare de Charing Cross. Comme tout bon élève se respectant, la joie de vivre n'était pas franchement au rendez-vous sur les visages des adolescents, mais malheureusement il fallait bien retourner à Poudlard. Notre « joyeux » groupe se dirigea donc vers la voie 9 ¾, mur qui se trouvait entre la voie 9 et la voie 10 et le passèrent sans appréhension , étant habitué à la chose. Harry se présenta devant le mur et après s'être assuré qu'aucun Moldu ne regardait dans sa direction il fonça droit devant lui. Il se retrouva sur le quai du Poudlard express, remplit de parents et d'élèves nouveaux ou anciens. Il avisa Neville Longbottom qui se tenait près de sa grand-mère qui lui passait encore un savon. Il vit ensuite Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan certainement entrain de discuter Quidditch, comme à leur habitude. Il continua de balayer la foule du regard et tomba sur la famille Malfoy qui se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres. Draco lui fit un discret signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour et lui fit comprendre qu'il allait se débarrasser de sa famille très rapidement afin de pouvoir les rejoindre. Harry avait hésité à lui serrer la main en première année. Pourtant quelque chose l'avait poussé à lui faire confiance et pour l'instant il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Harry tomba ensuite sur une jeune fille au cheveux bouclés blonds plus petite que Draco. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur jumelle. Elle avait l'air encore plus déprimé que les autres élèves. Il sentit alors quelque chose le secouer vigoureusement.

-Harry on te parle, atterrit mon vieux, lui dit Ron.

-Hein ? Euh...c'est pas faux.

-Bon allez il est temps d'y aller où il n'y aura plus de compartiment de libre, les rappela à l'ordre Hermione.

Ils montèrent donc dans le wagon à la recherche du compartiment perdu et finirent par le trouver non loin de celui des professeurs. Harry s'installa près de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil par celle-ci afin d'apercevoir la jeune fille blonde. Elle se faisait traîner par Draco, et essayait de lui faire perdre le plus de temps possible en s'accrochant au moindre chariot qui se trouvait à sa portée. Mais se fut peine perdu Draco étant plus robuste il réussit à la faire grimper dans le train.

Morgane s'accrocha à la poignée du premier compartiment qu'elle croisa.

-Laisse moi descendre ! Je veux pas y aller !

-Arrête de faire le bébé et avance ! Lui cria son cousin.

Draco lui fit lâcher temporairement la poignée du compartiment mais la poigne de Morgane se reporta sur la barre qui se trouvait en dessous des fenêtres du wagon. Elle se mit alors à hurler. Les élèves intrigués étaient sorti pour jouer les commères. Draco attrapa sa cousine par la taille et la tira violemment en arrière. Morgane lâcha prise. Le jeune homme faillit tomber mais reprit son équilibre et traîna sa cousine qui se débattait toujours comme une furie. Il arriva enfin devant un compartiment ou se trouvait ses collègues Serpentards. Il ouvrit la porte et projeta Morgane à l'intérieur, puis referma le compartiment.

-Crabbe, Goyle, bloquez le passage.

Les deux gorilles se postèrent devant la porte avec un air menaçant.

-Laisse moi passer ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Morgane c'est ta mission,accepte la, dit calmement Draco.

Morgane pinça ses lèvres puis s'approcha de son cousin, mais elle fut arrêté dans son élan par un sifflement. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir le train commencer à quitter le quai.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Il faut que je parte d'ici !

La jeune fille ouvrit alors la fenêtre et entreprit de l'enjambée. Draco se précipita sur elle et l'attrapa par le fond de son pantalon et la tira en arrière. Il la plaqua dans son siège. Morgane essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son cousin mais, du se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle devait maintenant rester dans le train lancer à pleine vitesse. Le jeune homme blond s'assit à côté d'elle avec un soupir.

-Alors comme ça tu es la sœur de Draco, il ne nous avait jamais parler de toi, lança Pansy Parkinson

Morgane lança un regard en coin à son cousin.

-En faite je suis sa cousine, Morgane Lestrange.

-Oh ! C'est toi ! Dirent le groupe en cœur.

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

-Draco nous à parler de l'explosion de la serre de Salem, lui dit Zabini, mais on ne te voyait pas du tout comme ça.

-Je parierais sur une grande brune bouclée.

-Ouais comment t'as deviné ? Dit Goyle.

-Je crois que je suis un peu devin ,ironisa Morgane.

Elle se pencha ensuite vers Draco et lui souffla.

-Dis moi ils sont tous comme ça ici où cela sont les meilleurs ?

-Ne soit pas médisante, tu vas devoir vivre avec eux pendant un an.

-Super j'ai trop hâte !

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es inscrite à Poudlard cette année ? Lui demanda Pansy.

-Tu t'es fait virer de Salem c'est ça ? Lui demanda Crabbe.

-Non, c'est... Il font des travaux à Salem et l'école est fermée pour un an.

-A cause de l'explosion de la serre?

Le groupe de Serpentards commença à s'esclaffer imiter par Morgane, qui s'arrêta soudainement et lança.

-Écoute moi bien tronche de cake, si tu oses encore une fois te moquer de moi je vais te montrer pour quoi ma mère à été envoyée à Azkaban!

Le silence se fit dans le compartiment. Ils entendirent alors un tintinnabulement annonçant le chariot de bonbons. Crabbe et Goyle se précipitèrent instantanément au dehors suivit de Pansy et Blaise qui laissèrent nos cousins seuls.

-Aller vient un peu de sucre ne te fera pas de mal.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

Draco soupira fortement.

-Si je te laisse toute seule tu ne vas pas essayer de te jeter par la fenêtre ?

-Non c'est bon !

Draco sortit du compartiment. Morgane posa sa tête contre la vitre et regarda le paysage défilé. Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe de Serpentards revint les bras chargés de victuailles.

-Tu ne veux rien ? Lui demanda Goyle en étalant ses bonbons sur ses genoux.

-Draco est parti en chercher.

-T'es sur qu'il ne s'est pas perdu en route parce qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Morgane se leva alors et sortit à son tour du compartiment. Le couloir regorgeait d'élèves mais aucune tête blonde connu à l'horizon. La jeune fille se mit donc en quête de son cousin scrutant chaque compartiment avec attention jusqu'à tomber sur le bon. Draco était assis avec quatre autres élèves, dont deux têtes rousse qu'elle devina comme faisant partie de la famille Weasley, d'après toutes les descriptions qu'elle avait entendu de sa mère étant plus jeune. Morgane attrapa la poignée et fit coulisser la porte.

-Je croyais que tu allais chercher des bonbons.

Les cinq tête se tournèrent vers elle et Draco fit un bon dans son fauteuil, déjà prêt à sortir une excuse en cas d'élève Serpentard.

-Je... oui j'y allais, je passais simplement leur dire bonjour.

Draco se leva et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras, ils allaient sortir lorsque Ron ouvrit la bouche :

-Tu ne nous présente pas ?

-Euh... non y a plus le temps. Aller on y va.

-Mais enfin Draco on dirait que tu as honte de moi, je suis quand même ta cousine !

-C'est toi l'explosion de la serre de Salem ! S'exclama Ron.

Morgane leva son sourcil droit puis se tourna vers Draco qui regardait le plafond.

-Tu l'as raconté à combien de personne cet épisode?

-C'est marrant on ne t'imaginais pas du comme ça.

-Ouais je sais on me l'a sort souvent celle là.

-Et alors comment ça se passe dans ta famille? Draco nous a dit que toi aussi tu ne partageais pas franchement les idées de Tu-sais-qui. Ta mère est au courant?

-Si sa mère était au courant, elle serait dans le même état que Sirius.

Morgane repéra un jeune homme brun qui s'était tenu coi jusque là, il était assis près de la fenêtre, la tête appuyer contre la vitre. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment il connaissait Sirius mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, Neville interrompant la conversation.

-Le nouveau professeur Horace Slughorn veux te voir Harry et une certaine Morgane Lestrange.

- Pourquoi est on convoqué? Demanda la principale intéresser.

-J'en sais rien.

Harry se leva et sortit dans le couloir, immité par la nouvelle se dirigèrent vers le compartiment des professeurs. Morgane jeta un regard en coin au garçon brun qui se tenait à côté d'elle et commença à le détailler. Alors s'était lui qui avait mis une pattée à Voldemort, il devait être surdoué en magie, elle pourrait peut être apprendre deux-trois trucs en passant. Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment des professeurs et furent accueillit par un petit homme au ventre rebondit et au yeux globuleux.

-Mr Harry Potter qu'elle joie ! Que dis-je, quel privilège de vous avoir à ma petite collation.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Morgane.

-Et vous devez être mademoiselle Morgane Lestrange, je suis enchanté !

Il lui prit la main et lui fit le baise main.

- C'est marrant je ne vous avais pas imaginé comme cela, mais je vous en prie venez vous asseoir.

Il y avait trois autres élèves qui avait l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un baigneur blesser entourer de requins.

-Comme je viens d'arriver dans l'école, j'ai eu envie de faire connaissance avec certains d'entre vous. Commençons par vous M. Zabini, qu'est ce qui vous passionne dans la vie?

-Euh... le Quidditch, ouais j'adore le Quidditch.

Slughorn leva un sourcil d'étonnement puis fit une petite moue contrarié et passa à un autre élève.

-En parlant de Quidditch, Mr Potter vous êtes attrapeur dans l'équipe Griffondor, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui c'est exacte.

-Qu'est ce qu'on ressent quand on est sur un balais ? La vitesse ça doit être grisant non ?

Morgane écoutait d'une oreille distraite les babillage du Professeur Slughorn et prit un muffin disposé dans une assiette en porcelaine. Elle essaya de croquer dedans mais la pâtisserie se révéla être dure comme du bois.

-C'est moi qui les ai fait, ils sont délicieux n'est ce pas ?

Morgane faillit ajouter qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manger des cailloux mais se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Et vous mademoiselle, vous venez de Salem,comment...

-Oh ! Regardez le Professeur Rogue ! Vous allez vous joindre à nous !

Morgane l'attrapa par la manche et l'obligea à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Fait la conversation et ne touche pas au muffin, lui souffla-t -elle. Alors comme ça vous êtes professeur de potion ?

-Ah! non pas cette année, j'ai eu le poste en DCFM.

Harry se figea sur place, son cerveau sembla devenir en coton et il tomba dans les pommes.

Severus Rogue s'était installé à la table des professeurs et regardait les anciens élèves s'asseoir à leur table respective. Il vit ensuite les petits nouveaux, qu'il allait pouvoir torturer pour les sept années à venir, se mettre en rang d'oignon et attendre patiemment qu'on les répartissent. Il avisa alors Morgane qui attendait derrière un élève pas plus haut que trois pommes à genoux, les mains dans les poches . C'est vrai que sa famille avait fait fort sur ce coup là, tout ça pour faire plaisir à Voldemort. La file avança, Morgane soupira, c'était vraiment interminable. Après un bon quart d'heure la jeune fille pu enfin être réparti. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret sur lequel elle s'assit. McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il eu un silence puis une voix sonore retentit.

-GRIFFONDOR !

La jeune femme sursauta. Avait-elle bien entendu?Morgane tourna sa tête vers la table des sang et seuls regards « amicaux » venaient du groupe qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train et dont elle avait déjà oublié les noms.

-Je sens que cette année va être très longue, et puis je vais encore me faire remonter les bretelles par mes parents pour avoir été catapulté dans la mauvaise maison, pensa-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers les tables.

Elle s'assit près de la jeune fille au cheveux hirsute, qui était assise près du rouquin dans le train et fixa son assiette, pour le moment vide, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je vais me faire Avadakedavrériser! Se dit-elle.

Harry descendit les escaliers en pierre du grand hall en s'étirant longuement puis entra dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour le moment, les élèves préférant rogner sur l'heure du petit déjeuner pour profiter au maximum de leur lit moelleux. Le jeune homme avisa Morgane assise à la table des Griffondors, un fossé la séparait des autres élèves. Elle était entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier, tout en savourant ses céréales. Il s'assit en face d'elle .

-Salut, alors comment ça s'est passé hier ?

-Super bien, j'ai réussi à échapper à une séance de torture en me cachant dans une malle.

Elle marqua une pose puis ajouta :

-Tu peux me rappeler ton prénom, j'arrive pas à le mémoriser.

-Harry. Harry Potter.

-Ah ! Oui ! Celui-qui à survécu.

Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser pénétrer les hiboux. Il y eut une cacophonie de cris et de bruissement d'ailes. Un grand duc passa au dessus d'Harry et de Morgane et lâcha un paquet rectangulaire qui tomba dans le bol de lait de la jeune fille renversant son contenu un peu partout.

-Bloody bird ! Siffla Morgane qui partit à la pêche.

Elle sécha son colis puis défit le papier craft qui l'entourait. La jeune fille découvrit un cahier à la couverture noire cornée sur les angles. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. Une petite feuille cartonnée tomba alors sur la table. Morgane s'en saisie et lu le message suivant.

_Je crois que dans la précipitation de ton départ_

_ tu as oublié le cahier que je t'avais donné pour exécuter ta mission,_

_ aussi resterais-je pour l'instant correct et te le revoie en te rappelant_

_ ton devoir envers ma personne._

_ V_

-Qui est ce qui t'écrit ? Lui demanda Harry en se penchant pour lire le mot.

-Mon oncle Valérius qui veut de mes nouvelles, répliqua Morgane en déchirant le mot et en le noyant définitivement dans son bol de lait.

-Et sinon à part la tentative de torture, comment tu trouves l'école?

-Sympas, surtout les escaliers mouvants qui m'ont pris en traître ce matin.

Il y eu un blanc, pendant lequel Morgane eu le temps de se dire que la beuglante de ses parents aurait été la bienvenue, mais aparamment ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'information.

-Et si on parlait plutôt de toi Hewlett Packard©?

-Harry Potter. Tu sais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, j'ai survécu à Voldemort malheureusement pas mes parents.

Morgane leva un sourcil, puis changea de sujet.

-Tu joues au Quidditch ?

-Je suis attrapeur dans l'équipe des Griffondors, je suis plutôt bon d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai fait remporté la coupe trois ans de suite à la maison Griffondor.

-Passionnant !

-Et sinon...

Elle vit alors son cousin entrer dans la salle et lui sauta dessus.

-Draco ! Tu as bien dormi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas mangé pour le petit déjeuner ?

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena à la table des Serpentards.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?

-Je vais pas y arriver !

-Il va falloir que tu sois plus précise, je viens de me réveiller.

-A fournir des infos sur... Garry Grant.

-Harry Potter.

-J'ai essayé de faire la conversation mais je le trouve inintéressant au possible !

-Plains toi, je dois trouver le moyen de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école.

-On est dans la merde !

-Je te le fais pas dire.

Une voix s'éleva alors derrière eux.

-Alors Malfoy on fait ami-ami avec une Griffondor. Ton père est au courant ? Parce que sinon je me ferais une joie de l'en informer.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et le Serpentard reconnaissant Morgane eu une réaction étrange.

-Oh ! Pardon je n'avais pas reconnu ta cousine. Je suis vraiment navré de ce qui t'es arrivé, envoyer une Lestrange chez les Griffondors... Comment ont réagi tes parents ?

-Et bien pour l'instant je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'eux, l'information les a peut être tué sur le coup.

-On a pensé à faire une pétition et l'envoyé au directeur.

-Délicate attention mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose et puis j'ai un peu l'impression d'être le loup dans la bergerie.

Le Serpentard eu un rictus peu engageant puis s'éloigna.

Harry se dirigeait vers la tour, pour son premier cour de divination. Il grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva sur un pallier où attendaient sagement Ron, un air de désolation peint sur le visage.

La trappe s'ouvrit alors et une échelle se déploya pour permettre aux élèves d'accéder à la salle de cours. Lorsqu'Harry émergea dans la pièce une chaleur étouffante l'environna lui donnant une couleur dont son oncle aurait été fière. Il s'installa à une table basse recouverte d'un tissu violet en velours brodé de signes du zodiac, et parsemer d'objets en tout genre, et entreprit de déballer ses affaires. Ron s'installa à côté de lui. Une fois tous les élèves installés le professeur Trelawney apparut comme par enchantement, et commença son cour.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier l'avenir dans le mare de jus de citrouille. Prenez la tasse que vous avez devant vous, verser un peu de jus de citrouille, buvez le et ensuite d'un geste énergique retournez la tasse sur la soucoupe, le mare restant dans la tasse devrait former des symboles que vous devrez décrypter. Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard en biais puis attrapèrent leur tasse et commencèrent l'expérience.

-Bon alors si je tourne la tasse à 34,97 degrés je vois un triangle parallélépipède ovale, dit Ron.

-Triangle, triangle, répéta Harry en tournant les pages de son manuel. Non j'ai rien par contre tu n'aurais pas une forme de grenouille assis sur un hippogriffe ?

Ron se mit à tourner frénétiquement sa tasse dans les sens.

-Non, non je ne vois rien de tel. A toi maintenant.

Harry saisie à son tour sa tasse et recommença l'opération. Il tourna sa tasse un peu sur la gauche, la pencha en avant, comme un vrai expert puis conclu.

-Un gros tas orange.

Ron chercha dans son livre.

-Non j'ai rien non plus à « gros tas orange ». Quoi qu'on parle peut-être de Parkison!

Les deux garçons étouffèrent un fou rire voyant que Le professeur Trelawney c'était approché d'eux. Elle se pencha par dessus leurs épaules pour voir où ils en étaient et poussa soudain un cris en arrachant la tasse des mains de Harry qui protesta faiblement.

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! Oh ! Mon dieu ! Ne cessait elle de marmonner.

-Qu'est ce que vous voyez professeur ? Un gros chien noir ?

-Non c'est pire que ça ! Je vois un humain à tête de serpent, il est tout proche. Monsieur Potter, vous aller mourir demain.

Trelawney reposa la tasse devant les deux élèves et passa à une autre table comme si de rien était.

-Elle vient de m'annoncer que j'allais mourir et elle s'en va s'en rien ajouter d'autre ! J'espère qu'elle va me mettre une bonne note pour la peine !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : 

**Merci à Lady-of-the-Tardis de m'avoir ajouté à ses fav ! Et merci à ceux qui continue de lire !**

Une pluie fine et glacée c'était mise à tombée sur le Chateau, Morgane, qui sortait à peine de son cours d'Herbologie, avait couru au travers du parc en se protégeant de sa robe de sorcier et avait fini par atterrir sous patio. Elle tira sur son uniforme pour le remettre en place et se dirigea vers les escaliers mouvants qui la conduisirent au dortoir Griffondor. Elle pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les Lavande Brown et Giny Weasley et se plantadevant son lit à baldaquin recouvert de livres.

-Bon il faut que j'arrête de repousser l'échéance, je dois aller rendre ces bouquins!

Elle attrapa la pile de livres la plus proche et commença à trier les ouvrages. Elle entamait le troisième tas et tomba sur un cahier noir aux bords écornés.

-Tiens je l'avais oublié celui-la.

Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, il n'y avait pas de message de Voldemort, avec un peu de chance lui aussi l'avait oublié.

-Mais bien sûr, se dit-elle. Bon, et si je lui envoyais un petit message.

Morgane s'installa sur son lit, sortit sa plume et un encrier et ouvrit le fascicule sur ses genoux. Voldemort voulait des informations sur Harry Potter, elle allait l'en abreuver jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y noie. Comment pourrait bien commencer une conversation avec le Mage Noir ? La jeune fille hésita un instant puis se lança :

-Bonjour, vous êtes là ?

L'encre s'effaça doucement, comme absorber par le papier. Elle attendit un instant, mais aucune réponse ne lui revint. Morgane soupira, il était très certainement occupé à torturer des Moldus. Elle allait refermer le cahier lorsqu'une phrase apparut.

-C'est pas trop tôt, elles se sont faites attendre les informations que je te demandais !

-Eh ! J'ai été très occupée et en plus j'ai été envoyé chez les Griffondors vous pourriez être un peu plus compatissant !

-Je pourrais être quoi ?

-Compatissant.

-Je ne comprends pas ce mot.

-Vous pourriez me supporter !

-C'est pas toi qui es censé le faire ?

-Je vous rappelle que je ne fais pas parti du club.

Il y eu un blanc.

-Si vous planifiez de m'apposer votre marque oubliez ça c'est une mauvaise idée, je ne supporte pas qu'on m'écrive dessus.

-Chut !

-Je ne peux pas me taire vu que je suis entrain d'écrire.

-Tais toi j'ai besoin de concentration !

-Concentration pour quoi ? M'envoyer un doloris bien sentit ?

Il y eu un autre blanc.

-Allô ? Répondez ou je m'en vais.

-Ah ! Je t'es eu saleté de Moldu !

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis en pleine extermination d'un village Moldu.

-Et vous écrivez en même temps ?

-Non, le cahier est relié directement à mon esprit.

-Vous avez réussit à faire ça tout seul ?

-T'étais encore qu'à l'état de têtard que je faisais des Horcrux, la morveuse ! Doloris!

-Je suis censée faire semblant d'avoir mal ?

-Et 50 points de plus ! Prends ça dans les dents Dolohov !

-J'oubliais aussi que vous êtes un homme et que faire deux choses à la fois semble compliquer, murmura Morgane avec un sourire amuser.

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et se remit à écrire.

-Vous les voulez les informations sur Harry Potter ou non ? En plus j'en ai une qui va certainement vous intéressez.

-Je t'écoute.

-Figurez vous qu'un jour au petit déjeuner, Harry s'est installé en face de moi et...

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

-Vous oubliez que je suis chez les Griffondors maintenant, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça vous n'êtes peut-être pas étranger à ma condition.

-Effectivement, j'ai demandé à Severus de trafiquer le Choixpeau pour qu'il t'envoie chez les sang et or, c'était quand même plus pratique pour surveiller Harry Potter.

La jeune fille se releva d'un coup sous la surprise, renversant son encrier qui tâcha le cahier. Morgane attrapa sa baguette et l'appliqua sur la page qui semblait ne pas vouloir absorber cette inondation soudaine. Elle prononça une formule et l' inattendu se produisit. Il y eu une énorme explosion qui balaya la jeune fille du lit ainsi que tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient encore et qui s'éparpillèrent en tous sens . Elle se releva tant bien que mal, une fumée grise s'élevait dans la pièce l'empêchant de voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un tousser, un timbre grave, masculin. La jeune fille leva sa baguette et dissipa l'épais nuage grisâtre, qui révéla un homme de haute stature draper dans une robe de sorcier noire au tissu fin. Son visage émacié, ressemblait à celui d'un serpent et était percé par deux yeux couleur rubis.

-C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ! Pensa Morgane.

-Juste au moment ou j'allais faire un combo de la mort ! Qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué Morgane Lestrange ! Renvois moi là bas immédiatement !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Cette fois-ci tu y passes Morgane !

-Une fois que je serais morte comment vous allez faire pour sortir d'ici ? Je vous signal que les boucliers empêchent de transplaner, que les fenêtres sont trop petites pour que vous puissiez passer et qu'il va donc falloir que vous sortiez d'ici par la grande porte, ce qui veut dire croiser élèves et professeurs, et vous n'avez pas un physique qui appelle à la discrétion.

-Tu as oublié la volière Lestrange !

Voldemort eu un sourire sardonique. Il leva sa baguette qui émit des étincelles. Des voix se firent alors entendre dans l'escalier. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée d'où les voix se rapprochaient passa alors à l'action. Elle attrapa le mage noir par sa robe de sorcier et le projeta sur son lit. Il se releva toute baguette dehors.

-Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça...

-Je vous sauve la vie, on reparle de mon châtiment une fois que je me suis débarrasser d'elle.

-Lestrange tu pousses le bouchon un peut trop loin !

-Oui et j'ai mangé tous les Chocosuisse©, on en rediscute tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille ferma les rideaux juste à temps pour voir arriver Padma et Pavarti Patil.

-C'est quoi cette odeur de cramer ? Demanda Padma.

-Quelle odeur ? Je ne sens rien.

-Si, si, Padma a raison. Tu as encore fait des expériences ?

-On ne peux rien vous cacher.

-Pourquoi les rideaux de ton lit sont fermés ? Demanda Pavarti.

-Le résultat de mon expérience est derrière, et ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher de nettoyer avant qu'Hermione ne te tombe dessus, tu sais qu'elle est très à cheval sur le règlement.

-Je vais tout remettre à neuf, comme si rien ne s'était passé !

-On se voit tout à l'heure en potion.

-C'est ça à tout à l'heure !

Morgane rouvrit les rideaux. Voldemort c'était allongé confortablement sur le lit et feuilletait un livre qui avait échappé à l'explosion. Il le referma d'un coup sec et se releva.

-Prépare toi à mourir.

-Je peux peut-être essayer de vous faire transplaner.

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible.

-C'est moi qui vous est fait passer les barrières je peux peut être inverser le processus.

-Dans le cas contraire je te tue.

Morgane eu alors une idée, complètement saugrenue, mais comme elle n'avait dans l'idée que de sauver sa propre personne...

-Et si vous restiez ici ?

-Et pour faire quoi ?

-Harry Potter, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Voldemort plissa ses yeux rouges, et émit un sifflement.

-Continue.

-Je me suis pas trompée de nom, je m'aime et j'admire, pensa Morgane, puis ajoutant plus haut. Vous qui vouliez des informations, vous allez pouvoir les collecter vous même.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres considéra un bref instant ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire.

-C'est une idée alléchante. Comment vas- tu te débrouillés pour que je puisse approcher Harry Potter ?

-Une potion de rajeunissement.

-Personne n'a jamais réussit à en faire une.

-Parce que personne ne s'est jamais vraiment pencher sur la question.

-Combien de temps ?

Morgane regarda sa montre.

-Juste assez avant mon cour.

Elle s'approcha de sa malle et en sortit un livre à la couverture bleue nuit. Elle l'avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Salem juste avant les vacances d'été et comptait le rendre cette année, mais l'occasion avait été repoussée. Elle s'attela à la tâche, mixant les ingrédients à une allure folle, sous le regard sceptique du mage noir. La potion finit, Morgane tendit un tube en verre à Voldemort qui hésita à s'en saisir puis finit par attraper le récipient et avala le contenu d'un trait.

-Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, je vais en cours et je vous récupère dans deux heures.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre en laissant Voldemort seul avec son ennui.

Draco attendait sa cousine près de la salle de potion. Il vit sortir le groupe qui se dirigea vers lui.

-Morgane n'est pas avec vous ?

-Tout ne tourne pas autour d'elle, cracha Hermione.

-Oula qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, elle a juste répondu à une question sans lever la main, lui expliqua Harry.

-Qu'elle recommence pour voir et je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !

-Du calme Hermione tu vas encore nous faire une attaque, lui dit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.

La jeune fille sortit enfin de la salle de classe et rejoignit le groupe d'amis.

-On va réviser à la bibliothèque, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Leur demanda Draco.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui était rouge pivoine.

-Je crois qu'on va aller faire un tour dehors.

Les deux cousins se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. L'atmosphère était silencieuse et studieuse. Les deux jeunes gens arpentèrent la salle jusqu'à trouver une table un peu excentrée. Ils sortirent leurs affaires et s'installèrent . Morgane avait presque fini sa dissertation sur la transfiguration des Horklums en période de solstice d'hivers lorsque le passage sur la régénération de ses charmantes petites bêtes lui en rappela une autre.

-Holly crap on a cracker!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-J'ai oublié que j'avais quelqu'un de très important dans ma chambre, je reviens.

Morgane sortit en courant de la bibliothèque, grimpa les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, débarqua comme une furie dans la salle commune des Griffondors qui la regardèrent d'un air ahurie et arriva enfin dans sa chambre où discutaient tranquillement les jumelles, Lavande, Ginny et Hermione. Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement à l'arrivée de la jeune fille toute essoufflée.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Morgane profita de reprendre son souffle pour trouver une excuse.

-Je viens de croiser Harry Potter tout nu dans les escaliers, apparemment il a perdu un défi.

-C'est pas vrai? Dirent-elles en chœur.

-Si, je vous conseil de vous dépêchez avant qu'il ne tombe sur un professeur, croyez moi ça vaut le détour.

Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Hermione revint sur ses pas et attrapa une couverture.

-Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de ça.

Une fois assurer que le groupe était bien partie vérifier son mensonge, Morgane commença à chercher Voldemort.

-Vous pouvez sortir, elles sont parties.

Morgane s'allongea sur le sol pour regarder sous les lits. Il n'y avait personne.

-C'est pas vrai où est ce qu'il a bien pu aller?

Et la lumière divine l'éclaira.

Voldemort était assis sur le lit de Morgane lorsqu'il ressentit les premiers effets de la potion. C'était très étrange, il se sentait comme tirer en arrière, tombant dans son propre corps. Il sentit son visage se transformer, son nez s'allonger. Il du perdre connaissance car lorsqu'il reprit conscience il était étendu sur le sol. Il porta une main à sa tête qui l'élançait terriblement.

-Morgane je vais te faire souffrir comme tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

Il toucha quelque chose de souple et soyeux au dessus de son crâne qu'il prit d'abord pour un animal mort puis il compris que cette chose au dessus de sa tête était en réalité des cheveux. Il se releva et alla farfouiller dans les affaires de la jeune fille afin de dégoter un miroir. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans la glace, il ne cru tout d'abord pas ce qu'il voyait. Il avait retrouvé l'apparence de ses seize ans. Morgane avait fait des miracles, pour une fois. Mais pour l'heure il avait autre chose à faire. Il continua de fouiller dans les affaires de la jeune fille, apparemment, il manquait ses affaires de potion. Il sortit de la chambre où l'avait cantonné Morgane (qui était elle pour lui donner des ordres !), et se dirigea vers les cachots où il attendrait qu'Harry Potter montre son bout du nez et là se serait juste extraordinaire, un trait de lumière verte volant dans les airs et atteignant en plein cœur sa cible qui mourrait instantanément. L' Avada Kedavra quel sort magnifique. Voldemort émit un rire bref comme un coup de fouet. Il descendit les escaliers de la tour Griffondor, et arriva enfin au grand hall désert. Tout avait l'air parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'appelle par son nom oublié.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Le mage noir se retourna. Dumbledore se tenait à environ deux mètres de lui. Ses yeux bleus affublés de lunettes en demi-lune, le regardaient d'un air bienveillant. Voldemort se crispa, les sens en alerte, devait il attaqué le premier ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de se mesurer au directeur.

-Que fais tu ici ?

-A votre avis ?

-La confrontation doit avoir lieu, pensa Dumbledore, mais pas maintenant Harry n'est pas encore près, il doit apprendre encore tellement de chose. Il faut gagner du temps.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu dois tuer Harry.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Il leva sa baguette, et lança un premier sort vers Dumbledore qui se protégea en formant un bouclier devant lui. Le jet de lumière rebondit sur la bulle transparente et repartit vers son expéditeur qui le dévia de sa trajectoire initiale et vint s'écraser contre le mur qui trembla dans ses fondations. Voldemort pointa ensuite sa baguette vers le sol qui commença à trembler et à se fendre. Des morceaux s'élevèrent dans les airs. Dumbledore les fit éclatés en une myriades d'éclats qui partirent dans toutes les directions. Le mage noir forma une protection autour de lui mais certains débris réussirent à passer et lui écorchèrent le visage. La rage commençait à le gagné, oser lui écorché son nouvel ancien visage était intolérable. Il pointa sa baguette sur Dumbledore et hurla un sort. Le jet de lumière argent fila comme un météore en direction du directeur qui le contra juste à temps. Il y eu une explosion lumineuse aveuglante. Voldemort fut projeté en arrière et entra en collision avec un mur qui l'assomma pour de bon.

Morgane courait comme une folle dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Pourquoi il faut que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc !

Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir et se cogna dans Harry et Ron qui revenaient d'un entraînement de Quidditch.

-Garry tu es vivant !

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous en ce moment à me voir mort ? Et puis mon prénom c'est Harry.

-Oui, oui, répondit distraitement la jeune fille qui se mit à scruter les environs.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Lui demanda Ron.

-Oui, Voldemort.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents en chœur.

-Je lui avais dit d'attendre dans la chambre que la potion de rajeunissement fasse effet, mais il a voulu se dégourdir les jambes.

-J'ai deux questions à te posé, dit Harry, comment Voldemort à fait pour se retrouver à Poudlard et pourquoi il a bu une potion de rajeunissement?

-je l'ai malencontreusement fait transplaner, et comme il voulait allez se balader, je lui ai proposé de le faire rajeunir.

-Se balader ? Répéta Harry

-Je sais que par ma faute je te met en danger, c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que je lui mette la main dessus. Ce qui me stress c'est que je ne sais même pas qu'elle tête il peut avoir, si tant est que la potion est fonctionnée. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui! Comme lui!

Morgane désigna un élève qui marchait tranquillement dans le couloir.

-S'il a toujours sa tête de serpent, on va vite le repérer grâce aux cris, déclara Ron.

-Et s'il a retrouvé la tête de ses seize printemps, moi je peux le reconnaître.

Morgane fronça ses sourcils.

-Comment tu …

-J'ai rencontré un double quand j'étais en deuxième année, il était planqué dans un cahier et avait réussit à prendre la contrôle de Ginny pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets et libéré le basilic. J'ai réussi à le détruire en plantant un des crocs empoisonnés dans le cahier.

-Ce n'est pas un double mais un Horcrux.

-C'est quoi un Horcrux ? Demanda Ron.

-C'est une partie d'âme, en l'occurrence celle de Voldemort, introduit dans un objet.

Les trois adolescents c'étaient remis en route et étaient arrivés en bas des escaliers du Grand Hall, lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue, apparut de nul part.

-Morgane Lestrange vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du directeur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Merci à OM1340, Manoirmalfoys**, **de m'avoir mis dans leur fav ! Contente que ça vous plaise ! Et merci aux autres qui lisent mais qui sont trop timide pour se faire connaître ! Je vous aime et je vous admire !**

**Dans ce chapitre, je vous préviens je suis un peu vulgaire, c'est les sujets des partiels ça énerve légèrement.**

Morgane et Rogue montaient les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur, dans un silence complet. La jeune fille finit par s'arrêter ce qui fit se retourner le professeur de DCFM.

-Pourquoi tu m'accompagnes ?

-Pour éviter que tu te perdes.

-Tu me prends pour la reine des pécores ou quoi ?Dit moi pourquoi je suis convoquée, j'ai été sage toute la journée.

-Si j'avais eu un tant soit peu d'humour je pense que j'aurais rit.

-Mais je ne vois pas...

-Arrête de l'imbécile, Morgane, à quoi pensais tu quand tu as fait venir Voldemort !

-A la même chose que toi quand tu as trafiqué le Choixpeau magique !

Les yeux noirs de Rogue lancèrent des éclairs.

-Le directeur t'attend dans son bureau.

-J'ai réussi à te la couper et ça t'énerves !

-On va voir lequel de nous deux sera le plus énervé quand tu verras la panoplie de zéro que je vais te coller en DCFM.

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres puis reprit sa progression et passa devant le professeur de DCFM.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue frappa trois coups secs et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Le directeur était assis à son bureau, il était entrain de rédiger une lettre. Ils leur fit signe de s'approcher et désigna les deux fauteuils qui lui faisaient face.

Dumbledore s'était rejeté dans son siè vint se placer un peu en retrait à la gauche du directeur quand àMorgane, elle contourna un des canapés et allait s'asseoir lorsqu'elle avisa un jeune homme brun qui dormait dans l'un des fauteuils. A sa mine étonner, Dumbledore introduisit la belle au bois dormant.

-Je vous présente Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Morgane leva un sourcil, puis le nom ayant fait son chemin, la mâchoire de la jeune fille se décrocha.

-C'est Voldemort ?

La bouche de Morgane forma des « Ah » et des « Oh » silencieux pendant que son index pointait le mage noir. Elle finit par former la conclusion suivante :

-Il est plus jeune.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête.

-Vous aussi vous l'avez remarqué, ajouta Dumbledore.

-Et il est plutôt canon, je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma mère est dingue de lui, se dit elle.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?

-Une heure et demie, répondit Dumbledore.

-Vous l'avez trouvé comme ça ? Vous êtes sur qu'il n'est pas mort ?

-Je l'ai mis dans cet état, et non il n'est pas mort.

Voldemort émit alors un reniflement sonore prouvant les dires du directeur. Morgane se recula avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu es fière de toi je suppose ! Cracha Serverus qui ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage.

-J'ai réussi à contourner les boucliers qui empêchent de transplaner,et j'ai fait une potion de rajeunissement, alors d'un point de vue exercice de la magie on peut dire que je suis fière de moi. Et dire que je suis dernière de ma promo!

Le professeur de DCFM prit une teinte cramoisi et ouvrit la bouche pour compléter l'agenda de Morgane d'heures de colle mais Dumbledore le devança.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous mettez délibérément Harry Potter en danger ?

-Il va bien falloir qu'il l'affronte un jour, non ?

-Il n'est pas encore prêt.

-Le sera-t-il seulement un jour ?

-Il doit simplement apprendre et surtout comprendre des choses à propos de Voldemort.

-Et vous attendez quoi pour le faire ? Ça fait six ans qu'il est à Poudlard, vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps de troquer le nimbus 2000 contre un éclair de feu ?

-Il était trop jeune.

-Et si Voldemort avait réussit à récupérer son corps avant ? Vous l'auriez trouvé trop jeune ?

-Nous l'aurions protégé, comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-Jusqu'à ce que Voldy vous ait tous éliminé ?

Morgane jeta un regard à Voldemort, toujours inconscient, puis elle ajouta :

-Harry a des responsabilités, il est temps qu'il les prennent, je n'ai fait qu'accéléré le processus.

-Et s'il n'arrive pas à le battre parce qu'il lui manque des informations ? Intervint Rogue. Il est plutôt nul question magie, et de ce point de vue là vous vous rejoingnez, Voldemort va le balayer.

-J'aurais tellement voulut répondre que ce n'est pas mon problème, mais vous m'auriez très certainement répliquer qu'étant donné que j'ai fais transplaner face de serpent jusqu'ici, ça fait maintenant parti de mes problèmes.

-Aurions nous eu tord ?

-Malheureusement non.

La jeune fille marqua une pause.

-Bon, comme c'est moi qui est fait la connerie, je propose de m'occuper de gagner du temps avec Voldemort.

-Et tu vas faire comment? le rendre aveugle pour éviter qu'il ne voit Potter? Demanda Rogue.

-Ca je m'en occupe.

-Ça me parait correcte, mais insuffisant, dit alors Dumbledore.

Morgane leva un sourcil.

-Pour votre inconscience délibéré je vous rétrograde chez les Poufsouffles.

Morgane eu un micro coma. Ils entendirent alors un rire bref et sec.

-Ça t'apprendras Lestrange.

-Depuis quand est ce que vous êtes réveillé ?

-Juste assez longtemps pour avoir entendu que tu allais aller chez les Poufsouffles !

-Tom ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de ses camarades, pour la peine vous irez ensemble.

-Impossible, Lord Voldemort ne peut aller chez Poufsouffle, Lord Voldemort est descendant de Salazar Serpentard il doit aller chez les Serpentards !

-Il va falloir t'y faire mon gros poussin, le taquina Morgane.

Le mage noir se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un regard plus que menaçant.

-Je te conseil de trouver une solution pour arrêter de dormir parce qu'à la seconde ou tu fermeras tes paupières se sera pour toujours !

-Bon ça suffit ! Fichez moi le camps avant que je ne vous envoi désherber la forêt interdite, déclara Dumbledore.

Voldemort et Morgane s'arrêtèrent net, jaugèrent le Directeur du regard puis sortirent du bureau.

-Si je puis me permettre Monsieur le directeur, ce petit côté mesquin ne vous ressemble pas.

-C'est parce que j'ai faim et que je sais que les elfes de maison son entrain de préparer des tartes aux citrons.

Morgane et Voldemort étaient arrivés devant le tableau masquant l'entrée de la tour Poufsouffle.

-Alors tu le donnes le mot de passe, maugréa le mage noir.

-Et pourquoi vous ne le faite pas vous même ?

-Parce que je suis galant.

-C'est nouveau ça ?

-Bon alors vous me le donner votre mot de passe, ou vous préférer faire un pique-nique ? Intervint le personnage dans le tableau.

-Toi si tu veux pas finir en confettis je te conseil de la fermer ! Gronda Morgane .

-Tu n'as pas le mot de passe, c'est ça, lui dit Voldemort.

-Parce que vous l'avez peut être ? Je vous rappelle qu'on s'est presque fait virer du bureau à coup pieds dans le derche.

-Il aurait fait beau que je me fasse renvoyer avec un coup de pied dans les fesses !

-Vous auriez fait la carpette.

Voldemort se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Je ne fais la carpette devant personne !

-Vous voulez qu'on remonte voir Dumbledore, pour lui demander ?

-Si vous n'avez pas le mot de passe je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer, se manifesta le personnage.

-Pas besoin de mot de passe quand on est Lord Voldemort. Incendio !

Un jet de feu heurta le tableau qui se mit à brûler.

-C'est un scandale ! Une toile du XVIème siècle ! Je vais aller me plaindre à qui de droit ! En quatre cents ans de gardiennage c'est la première fois qu'on me met le feu ! Protesta le personnage qui c'était réfugié dans un tableau annexe.

-Le bureau des pleures c'est pas ici ! Grogna Voldemort qui s'engouffra dans la brèche.

Il marcha le long d'un couloir qui déboucha dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles où les élèves prévenu par leur professeur principal c'étaient réunit pour les accueillirent, avec banderoles et confettis.

-Un visiteur !

-Venue d'ailleurs !

-OOOHHH !

-C'est normal cette réaction ? Souffla Voldemort à Morgane.

-J'en sais rien moi.

-Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ! Tu étais chez les Griffondors je te rappelle !

-Peut être mais ils n'ont jamais été aussi « amicaux ».

-Chez les Serpentards ça ne serait jamais arriver !

-Bon en même temps on n'y est pas alors on essaie de s'intégrer !

Les élèves s'avancèrent alors vers les deux nouveaux arrivants qui eurent un même mouvement de recule.

-Le premier qui me touche je le dolorise !

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire, mais je suis partante, dit une élève.

-Moi aussi, renchérit une autres.

-Moi d'abord !

Et avant que Voldemort n'est pu dégainé sa baguette, il fut emporté par une marée féminine.

Tom Marvolo Riddle avait réussit à échapper à l'emprise du groupe des garçons Poufsouffles, il en avait dolorisé quelques uns mais comme l'Hydre dont la tête se multipliait à chaque découpage, ils semblaient être plus nombreux à chaque fois. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans une humeur de force 12 sur l'échelle Voldemorienne, tout en se chantant le refrain d'une chanson martelée par les Poufsouffles la nuit dernière et il fallait bien le reconnaître qui restait bien en tête.

-Mon petit oiseau à pris sa volée, mon petit oiseaux... putain de chanson de Poufsouffle à la con ! Chier ! Merde !

-Eh ! Salut T..., commença un élève

-Doloris !

Il entra enfin dans la salle et avisa Morgane qui était entrain de lire son journal.

- Alors elle, témoin ou pas témoin je repeints les murs avec son sang !

Il se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers elle sortant sa baguette et préparant un sort.

-C'est l'heure de dire au revoir à la vie Lestrange !

La jeune fille ne broncha pas, continuant de lire l'article du Daily Prophet.

-Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle me casse toujours mes effets ? Pensa-t-il. J'attendais de la surprise et puis une supplique, c'est le moment que je préfère, les voir ramper à mes pieds, leur donner l'impression que je vais les épargner et puis enfin de compte, non.

Voldemort émergea de ses songes et se rendit compte que Morgane le scrutait de ses yeux bleus. Elle plia son journal et croisa les bras.

-Bon alors tu le lance ton sort?

Voldemort pinça ses lèvres. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Premièrement je tiens à te préciser que je n'aime pas être tutoyé, je suis ton maître, tu me dois le respect! Deuxièmement ces imbéciles de Poufsouffles m'ont fait chanté des chansons moldus une bonne partie de la nuit, je trouve ça intolérable ! Je te somme de me trouver une solution pour que je réintègre la place qui m'est dû, c'est à dire Serpentard sinon je te jure que je vais te faire payer le prix fort.

-Premièrement je suis obligée de vous tutoyez car les élèves trouve ça suspect, et un élève qui à des doutes est un élève qui pose des questions. Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous cette "intimité", mais la situation l'exige. Deuxièmement je suis peut être magicienne mais je ne suis pas la directrice de cette école, si vous avez des réclamations vous savez à qui vous plaindre et troisièmement je comprend pourquoi Dormeur n'a pas peur de vous, vous êtes toujours entrain de piailler mais il n'y a jamais rien qui se passe derrière, alors à force on s'habitue et on finit par vous intégrer au décor comme un bibelot.

-Tu es entrain de me comparer à un meuble ?

-Non, un bibelot est un objet.

-Doloris !

La jeune fille se baissa et le sort atteignit un élève qui avait eu le malheur de passer derrière. Voldemort se releva et attrapa le bras gauche de la jeune fille, qui essaya de se dégager, mais elle dû le reconnaître le mage noir avait une sacré poigne. Malheureusement pour lui, ayant retrouver sa crinière et celle-ci offrant une cible facile, Morgane n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y accrocher fermement et d'entreprendre de le rendre chauve à nouveau. Et c'est dans cette position que les retrouva le professeur Rogue qui les attrapa par le lobe de l'oreille et commença à le tordre, les obligeants à se lâcher mutuellement.

-Je retire 50 points à Poufsouffle, et ce soir mademoiselle Lestrange vous me ferez le plaisir de venir en retenue !

-Et pourquoi seulement moi ?

-Parce que je suis partial, depuis le temps vous devriez le savoir !

Harry et Ron remontaient péniblement au château. Ils venaient tout juste de finir un entraînement de Quidditch particulièrement muscler, et posé les pieds par terre était une vraie torture. Harry se rappelait de ceux infliger par Olivier Dubois, mais à côté de celui qu'ils venaient de subir c'était de la pisse de chat. Nos deux adolescents arrivèrent dans leur chambre où se trouvaient Dean Thomas,Seamus Feanigan et Neville Longbottom.

-Alors l'entraînement de Quidditch ? Leur demanda Neville.

Ron s'affala sur son lit avec un soupire.

-J'ai mal absolument partout, même à des muscles dont j'ignorais l'existence encore hier.

Harry s'assit à son tour sur son lit et avisa la petite boîte bleue posée sur sa table de chevet Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

-Wao ! Laissa-t-il s'échapper.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Seamus.

-Une chevalière en or massif.

-Qui peut bien t'offrir ça ? Demanda Seamus.

Les quatre garçons s'approchèrent pour admirer le bijoux.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, constata Neville.

-Attend une seconde se sont les armoiries du clan Malfoy, intervint Ron.

-Pourquoi Draco me filerait une chevalière gravée des armoiries de sa famille ?

-C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ? Lui demanda Seamus.

Il y eu un silence puis Harry ajouta :

-Non, impossible.

-Tu connais d'autre Malfoy à par lui ? Intervint Dean.

-Morgane.

-C'est une Lestrange pas une Malfoy. Enfin théoriquement, ajouta Ron.

-Pourquoi théoriquement ?

-Euh... et bien Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange on eu comme qui dirait une aventure extra conjugal.

-Oh ! Dirent les trois garçons en chœur.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Lui demanda Neville.

Harry enfila la chevalière et ressentit des picotements aux bouts de ses doigts, il fut envahi par une étrange sensation de calme .

-J'irais remercié Morgane comme il se doit demain, dit il avec un sourire en regardant la chevalière qui brillait d'un éclat surnaturelle.

Harry se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain matin, il se sentait pousser des ailes, et les courbatures de l'entraînement de Quidditch semblaient lointaines. Il fit un tour dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans un miroir qui trônait au dessus d'un des lavabos.

-Tu sais que t'es pas mal, se flatta-t-il, regarde moi ses tablettes de chocolat, et se petit cul rebondit, je sens que tu vas faire des heureuses !

Il ressortit de la pièce en sifflotant et descendit à la salle commune où Hermione attendait ses deux acolytes.

-Salut ma poupée, bien dormit.

Il passa à côté d'elle et lui mit une main aux fesses.

-Mais enfin Harry qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Je me sens magnifique ! On se voit tout à l'heure au petit déj' darling !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle.

-Ça y est il nous a pété un boulon !

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers mouvants avec entrain et entra dans la grande salle.

-Eh ! Salut ma jolie, t'as de beau yeux tu sais ! Lança-t-il à une Serdaigle qui rougit comme une pivoine.

Harry avisa Morgane entrain de lire son journal et mit le cap vers elle un large sourire peint sur le visage. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit une voix résolument sexy.

-Hi Morgane ça farte ? T'es très jolie, tu sens très bon.

-Quoi ?

Morgane se tourna vers Harry qui en profita pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille le repoussa et lui mit une claque sonore.

-Bon alors je vais te dire un truc, normalement c'est Voldemort qui doit te tuer mais si tu continues sur ta lancer il n'en aura pas le temps ! Je sais pas ce qui t'ai arrivé pendant la nuit, qui t'as conseillé ou non, mais moi je te conseil d'aller prendre une douche froide.

Sur ce la jeune fille ramassa son journal, se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Voldemort avait mit au point un plan génial et sans faille. Harry Potter allait enfin mourir et il serait le maître du monde ! Il avait réussi à attraper un Griffondor, un petit malingre, moins gourmand en énergie maléfique dépenser en torture, et l'avait obligé à déposer sur la table de nuit de celui-qui-a-survécu-mais-plus-pour-très-longtemps, une petite boîte en velours bleu qui contenait une chevalière. Chevalière préalablement récupérer auprès de Draco Malfoy qui avait concédé à la lui céder pour rien et qui dans un deuxième temps avait été empoisonnée avec soin. Lorsqu'Harry, qui ne se douterait de rien, enfilerait la bague, le poison se diffuserait dans son organisme, provoquant ainsi son affaiblissement et quand il serait assez faible il lui porterait le coup de grâce, non sans une petite torture préalable ! C'était très insidieux et c'est pour cela que Voldemort en était fière.

Il fallait aussi s'occuper de Morgane, une fois Harry mort il lui ferait payer tous les affronts qu'elle lui avait fait. Il regarda sa montre, Harry Potter avait du trouver la bague à l'heure qu'il était et l'avait très certainement passé à son doigt. Le mage émit son rire bref, il se sentait euphorique depuis quelque temps. L'odeur de la victoire sans doute. Il entra dans la grande salle. Harry était assit à la table des Poufsouffles et était entrain de discuter avec une élève qui semblait ennuyer par sa conversation. Il avait l'air en forme, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter, le poison, même si les doses avaient été doublés, restait concentré sur une petite surface donc moins rapide à la diffusion, mais quand même il ne devrait pas être aussi en forme ! Il devait y avoir une erreur. Voldemort se repassa mentalement les ingrédients et les doses et soudain.

-Rhaaa, j'ai oublié la bave de manticore ! Bon et bien il va falloir que j'en revienne à la bonne vieille méthode.

Le mage noir regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait faire attention. Il leva sa baguette et...

-Avada Kedavra !

Hermione et Ron descendaient les escaliers pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Mais je te dis qu'il m'a mis une main aux fesses !

-C'est pas logique, t'es comme une sœur pour lui.

-Tu m'énerves à pas me croire ! Pourquoi j'inventerais une histoire pareil !

-Peut être pour me rendre jaloux ?

-Quoi ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle.

-Tu délires Ron Weasley !

Hermione se détourna et allait s'éloigner lorsqu'elle aperçut un élève à l'air menaçant qui pointait sa baguette en direction d'Harry, trop occupé à draguer une Poufsouffle pour se rendre compte de la menace. Elle le vit former les mots du sort impardonnable. Elle dégaina à son tour sa baguette la pointa vers le sol.

-Et puis tu sais être l'Élu ce n'est vraiment pas facile tout les jours, je le souhaite à personne. Échapper à Voldemort chaque jour demande un effort constant de vigilance et Aahhhh !

Le sol venait tout juste de s'ouvrir sous les pieds de notre jeune héros, qui fit une longue chute avant d'atterrir dans un bassin d'eau croupie des canalisations du château.

Voldemort vit son sort effleurer les cheveux du jeune homme qui fut comme aspirer par le sol. Il regarda autour de lui et avisa une jeune fille aux cheveux brun en pétard qui rangeait sa baguette un air satisfait peint sur le visage. Ses yeux noirs lancèrent soudain des éclairs rouge, il dirigea sa baguette vers elle et se préparait à faire feu quand une voix l'interrompit

-Mr Riddle je peux savoir ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

Voldemort se tourna et reconnu Dumbledore.

-Il est interdit d'user de sort sur les élèves, dois-je vous mettre en retenue pour vous le rappeler ?

-Non je...

-Voudriez vous aller prendre votre petit déjeuner, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée.

-Je sais parfaitement qu'il faut bien déjeuner le matin !

Voldemort s'éloigna et s'assit lourdement à la table et pris un air maussade.

-Il va encore falloir que je trouve un autre plan pour tuer ce satané Potter ! Je le maudit lui et sa sang de bourbe de mère sur 99 générations !

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai galéré pour l'écrire, parce que j'avais la suite des événements mais pas la transition ! Maintenant il faut reviewé ! Please (yeux de cocker).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

**Merci à minia pour sa review. Au début je voulais faire une histoire sérieuse, je crois que je me suis perdue en route et puis c'est vrai que j'aime bien partir dans tous les sens pas forcement pour le bien être des personnages...**

**Et merci aux autres de lire !**

Un jeune homme brun, grand, majestueux entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. Il allait s'asseoir lorsqu'une jeune fille s'avança et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Nous t'avons réservé une place, Tom.

-Je préfère déjeuner seul,merci ! Et ne m'appeler pas Tom !

-Allez viens on t'as préparé une surprise !

Voldemort allait répliquer mais la jeune fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le tira par le bras et avant qu'il n'est pu réaliser quoi que se soit, le mage noir se retrouva assit au milieu d'un groupe de filles qui le regardaient un peu comme le nouveau messie.

-Je t'es préparé une tartine à la confiture de citrouille, tiens goûte !

Elle approcha la tartine, mais Voldemort recula sa tête avec une moue dégoutée.

-Je n'aime pas ça !

Il se releva pour partir mais les deux filles qui se trouvaient à côté de lui l'agrippèrent par sa robe de sorcier et le contraignirent à se rasseoir.

-Je t'es gardé un exemplaire du journal.

-Tiens voilà une autre tartine, au miel cette fois ci !

Morgane avait peu dormi la nuit précédente, réveillé par intermittence par le gloussement des dindes qui composaient sa chambre, elle n'était donc pas très disposé au dialogue matinal et avait enclenché le pilote automatique. Elle arriva dans la grande salle en réprimant un énième bâillement et se dirigea machinalement vers la table de sa maison. Elle passa devant un groupe de jeune fille massé autour d'un garçon brun qui leur donner des ordres. Elle n'y prêta pas une grande attention et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que celui l'appelle.

-Lestrange au pied!

La jeune fille fit volte face, regarda le jeune brun un instant puis son cerveau ayant fait la connexion, elle vint s'asseoir juste en face de lui. Voldemort continuait de donner ses ordres aux jeunes filles l'environnant.

-Je veux une autre tartine au miel, vite !

-Oui, tout de suite !

-Plus petit les morceaux d'omelette, tu veux que je m'étouffe ou quoi ? Doloris ! Et ce café il vient !

-Voila avec un nuage de lait.

-Il est trop chaud ! Souffle ! Alors Lestrange où en es tu dans ta mission?

-Quelle mission?

Voldemort s'arrêta de mâcher et lança un regard noir à Morgane.

-La mission que je t'es confié pendant les vacances d'été.

-Ah! Celle-ci. Je croyais qu'elle n'était plus d'actualité.

-T'ai je expressement dit d'arrêter?

-Non, mais comme...

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici! Hors de ma vue!

Morgane se leva et tourna les talons.

-Quel pénible, pensa-t-elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée :

Le mage noir arpentait les couloirs de l'école en direction de la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient étrangement vide et un silence pesant y régnait.

-Mais où sont-ils tous passés ? Se demanda-t-il.

Il entendit alors des cris provenir de la cour. Il trouva une fenêtre et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Voldemort découvrit un attroupement d'élèves et de professeurs et se souvint soudainement de la cause de cette réunion impromptue : la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et traversa le Grand Hall. Il passa les immenses portes en bois et se retrouva dans la cour où les élèves discutaient par petits groupes. Il s'arrêta un instant et scruta la foule, il repéra deux têtes blondes et se dirigea vers elles.

-Morgane j'ai besoin de toi.

-Tout de suite?

-OUI!

-Mais je dois...

-Tu n'iras nul part ! J'exige que tu m'aides !

-...Récupérer des informations sur... machin là.

-Tu le feras plus tard!

Voldemort tourna les talons, immité par Morgane qui le suivit sur quelques mètres puis s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin. Les élèves commançaient à descendre vers le train. Le mage noir ne s'était pas aperçu de l'abscence de la jeune fille et continuait à parler.

-Il faut que tu me trouve un livre sur... mais où est elle passée?

Voldemort avisa alors le groupe d'élèves qui quittait l'école.

-Je vais la tuer !

Voldemort se dépêcha de les rejoindre et monta à son tour dans le train. Il resta un instant au milieu du couloir, scrutant les bancs remplit d'élèves jusqu'à repérer la tête blonde qu'il cherchait.

-Morgane quand je te somme de faire quelque chose, je veux que tu t'y tiennes!

Le train émit un sifflement et se mit en branle se qui coupa à la conversation. Le mage noir se tourna vers une fenêtre pour constater que le paysage au dehors commençait à défiler de plus en plus vite. Il fit volte face et se précipita en vain vers la porte sortie.

-Stop ! Arrêté ce train ! Je ne dois pas aller à Pré-au-lard, je dois mettre au point un plan pour tuer Harr...le rat qui est dans ma chambre.

-En 35 ans de carrière c'est la première fois que j'entends un élève hurler pour qu'on le ramène à l'école, se dit le chauffeur qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Je suis Lord Voldemort, je vous ordonne de vous arrêter !

-Oui, oui et moi je suis Merlin.

Le train arriva bientôt en gare déversant son flot d'élèves bondissants qui eurent tôt fait de s'éparpiller un peu partout dans le village. Seul Voldemort restait assit les bras croisés son regard indubitablement rivé sur le paysage.

-Tu ne descends pas rejoindre tes camarades ?

-Ce ne sont pas mes camarades.

-D'accord, mais il va falloir que tu descendes parce que je ne vais pas rester ici, je dois emmener le train au garage.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici !

-Je me charge de lui, dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et aperçurent une jeune fille blonde qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-C'est de ta faute Lestrange ! Quoi que tu dises je ne bougerais pas !

-Laissez moi cinq minutes, glissa t-elle au conducteur.

Celui-ci sortit du wagon et les laissa seul.

-Vous allez attendre trois heures, ici, dans le froid ?

Pour toute réponse elle eu le silence du mage noir.

-Et encore rater une occasion de tuer Harry Potter ? Une malencontreuse glissade est si vite arrivée par un temps pareil.

-Je n'en retirerais aucune gloire, il me faut une mort spectaculaire, qu'il éclate dans un million de gouttelettes de sang.

-J'en viens à me demander si vous voulez vraiment sa mort.

-Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire !Dit-il en se remettant sur pied.

-C'est vrai à chaque fois que vous en avez l'opportunité vous vous défilez en trouvant des excuses.

Les yeux de Voldemort lancèrent des éclairs.

-Tu vas voir si je vais me défiler ! Harry Potter prépare toi à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances!

Lorsque Morgane rejoignit Voldemort au dehors il s'était mis à neiger. Une fine couche de givre recouvrait déjà le quai de la gare.

-Où est il ?

-Qui ?

-Harry Potter !

-Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Voldemort fit un sourire carnassier et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le magasin.

La neige avait redoublée d'intensité et tombait maintenant en gros flocons sur le village. Pour compléter le tableau un vent glacial s'était levé et s'engouffrait dans la rue principale en grandes rafales obligeant les élèves à se réfugier dans les bâtisses. Draco et Morgane s'était réfugierdans le café _le trois balais _bondé de monde. Il se frayèrent un chemin entre les tables et trouvèrent une place au fond de l'établissement.

-J'ai bien cru qu'on allait être transformé en bonhomme de neige, lui dit Draco.

Il s'installèrent et commandèrent des boissons chaudes. Le jeune homme blond enleva alors ses gants et les posa sur la table.

-Tiens tu ne portes pas ta chevalière ?

-Non, je... je l'ai perdu.

-Tu l'as perdu ? Si ton père l'apprend il va te faire la peau !

-Pas si sûr.

-Attend tu sais comment il est, je le cite « notre famille de sang pur remonte sur plus de cinq générations. Cette chevalière m'a été donné par ton grand père qui la tenait de son père qui... » blablabla. Je crois que tu as intérêt à la retrouver.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un courant d'air froid qui réveilla quelques le pas de la porte se tenait notre trio gagnant.

-C'est pas possible ce temps il fait au moins, -8000, ronchonna Ron.

Harry balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de visase famillier, il tomba alors sur les deux cousins.

-Oh ! Regardez ! il y a mon petit colibri des îles Féroé !

Il s'élança vers la table aussi gracieusement qu'un papillon manchot.

-Ça s'arrange vraiment pas, il faudrait peut être commencer à s'inquiéter. Souffla Hermione à Ron qui lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Morgane était en pleine conversation avec son cousin lorsqu'elle aperçu Harry. Elle essaya de plonger sous la table, mais il était trop tard pour disparaître.

-Salut mon clafoutis aux abricots !

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Morgane le repoussa.

-Terry, qu'est ce tu fiches ici ?

-Harry. Je viens partager un merveilleux moment avec toi ! D'ailleurs ça me donne envie de te chanter une chanson.

-Pas maintenant, t'es gentil.

-Alors qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour t'être agréable !

Morgane réfléchit un instant puis un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

-J'aimerais que tu me fasses un bonhomme de neige à mon effigie.

-Mais qu'elle merveilleuse idée ! J'y vais tout de suite ! Bye Bye mon souffler au fromage !

Il agita sa main et Morgane pu clairement voire la chevalière étincelé au doigt d'Harry. Celui-ci à peine parti la jeune fille se tourna vers son cousin.

-Tu as perdu ta chevalière ! Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de la chercher! Ôte moi d'un doute tu ne sais absolument pas pourquoi elle a miraculeusement atterrit entre les mains d' Harry Potter ?

-Eh ! T'as vu tu ne t'es pas tromper dans son nom.

-Ne change pas de sujet !

-Bon OK ! C'est Tu-Sais-Qui, il avait besoin d'une bague pour empoisonner Harry, et tu connais son don de persuasion.

-Et bien en tout cas pour un mage qui se dit puissant, il n'a pas l'air très doué.

Et en parlant du loup on en vit la queue. Voldemort ouvrit la porte du café, le visage rougit par le froid, claquant des dents à force d'avoir marché dans la neige à la recherche de l'Élu perdu, et sans avoir mis les protections adéquates. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée et avisa les deux cousins.

-Ca va saigner, pensa -t-il avant de traverser la salle à grandes enjambées.

-J'en ai assez de toi Lestrange, cracha-t-il à peine arriver.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Ce qui se passe ! Tu m'as planté en plein milieu de ce village pourrit, il neige, j'ai froid, j'ai faim, j'ai mal à la tête ! Et je ne trouve pas ce fichu Harry Potter ! Alors maintenant tu vas décoller tes deux énormes miches de cette chaise et tu vas me trouver cet imbécile de moutard qui a osé me survivre !

-Une boisson chaude vous ferait le plus grand bien, asseyez vous je vais vous chercher ça.

Voldemort l'attrapa par le cou et commença à serrer.

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire?!

Il l'obligea à se remettre debout.

-Je veux Harry Potter!

Morgane ouvrit la bouche, elle hésita une seconde puis dit.

-Très bien, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui.

Draco pâlit, elle allait servir Harry sur un plateau, à Voldemort. La jeune fille se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, entraîner par le mage noir qui la tenait fermement par le bras. Ils attégnirent la porte, Morgane se tourna alors vers son cousin et mima avec ses lèvres le mot "professeur".

-Pour ta survie j'espère que Potter se trouve où tu m'enmènes.

Morgane restait silentieuse, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Harry Potter. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il lui fallait un plan et vite. Ils empruntèrent un chemin enneiger et commencèrent à s'éloigner du village. La neige semblait s'être calmée et un silence cotonneux s'était installé, interrompu uniquement par le crissement des pas dans la neige de Morgane et Voldemort.

-Où est-ce qu'il est? Je perds patience!

-Là! S'écria soudain le jeune fille. Il est là.

Harry se tenait de dos, il était accroupi dans la neige et était absorbé par la formation d'une boule de neige. Il fredonnait une chanson de Noël et n'avait aucunement conscience de la menace qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il se releva peiniblement, tenant sa boule dans les bras et la posa sur la première. Il se recula pour admirer son oeuvre puis se remis au travail. Voldemort se débarrassa de Morgane en la poussant en arrière. il brandit sa baguette droit devant lui et commença à prononcer son sort impardonnable préférer. La jeune fille se trouvait allonger sur le dos dans la neige lorsqu'elle eu une idée. Les sapin au dessus d'elle portait un conséquent manteau de neige, idéale pour ensevelir quelqu'un. Morgane dégaina à son tour sa baguette et la pointa en direction des branches. Il y eu un frémissement et un amas de neige s'abatit sur Voldmort qui fut enseveli. Morgane lança un regard à Harry, celui-ci n'avait préter aucune attention à ce qui venait de se passer et continuait à construire son bonhomme de neige. Quant à Voldemort il finit par émerger, blanc de rage, les muscles de ses mâchoire se contractant à un rythme régulier. Il se tourna et toisa Morgane qui s'arrêta nette d'avancer.

-C'est étrange, mais j'ai cette impression que lorsque tu es dans les parages, tout n'est que fiasco. Est-ce que je me trompe?

-Je dois porter la poisse.

-Vraiment? Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas autre chose?

-Que voulez dire?

-Bosser pour l'autre camp, par exemple.

Morgane se mit à rire. Voldemort brandit alors sa baguette.

-Vous croyez que ma mère me laisserait faire?

Des pas se firent alors entendre et ils virent débarquer un groupe de professeurs avec à leur tête Severus Snape.

-Pourquoi ne suis je pas surpris de trouver ici mademoiselle Lestrange.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, elle sentait que la situation allait encore très mal tourner.

- D'après un de vos petits camarades, vous aviez l'intention de vous battre?

-Moi non, en revenche Tom Riddle oui.

Voldemort lui serra le bras à l'en briser et crâcha entre ses dents:

-Tu as vraiment du toupet de me faire accuser! Tu n'as même pas idée des tortures que je vais te faire subbir!

-Et bien se sera trois heures de colle pour tous les deux.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait!

-Dénoncer son camarade n'est pas très jolie!

-Mais...

-Taisez vous! Ou je vous rajoute une heure de plus!

-Vous pouvez Severus, ils leur faudra bien quatre heures pour nettoyer toutes les vitres de la nouvelle salle des trophées, ajouta McGonagall.

Voldemort se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui lança un regard furibard.

-Je te hais Lestrange ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre feu par ma seule volonté ! Ne cessait de répéter Voldemort sur le chemin qui les menait à leur colle.

-Essayez encore.

-J'étais un élève brillantissime et me voilà obliger de m'abaisser à devoir faire des heures de colle ! Tu vas faire tout le boulot, je te préviens!

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant Rusard qui se tenait, les mains croisées dans le dos, devant une immense porte en bois scupltée.

-La salle est ici, voilà vos sceaux et chiffons, vous avez quatre heures pour astiquer fenêtres et trophées, dit il laconiquement.

-Comment ça trophées ? On ne devait faire que les vitres ! S'indigna Voldemort.

-C'est Dumbledore qui l'a ajouté à la liste et vous avez de la chance il voulait vous faire récurer les cachots avec une brosse à dent. Ah ! Et j'allais oublier,les sorts Recurvite et Tergeo sont inutilisables nous avons jeter un sort à la salle pour les contrer.

Rusard ouvrit la porte et laissa passer nos deux élèves. A peine l'avait il refermer que Voldemort se tourna vers la jeune fille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Morgane, par instainct commença à reculer.

- Je te jure que tu vas les nettoyer ces trophés et je vais t'y aider avec des Doloris!

Voldemort sorti sa baguette et envoya un premier sort que Morgane évita en se baissant. Il rebondit sur le mur juste derrière la jeune fille, du fait de la protection mis en place pour la colle, et retourna à son envoyeur qui du se protéger en le faisant exploser. Une lumière aveuglante se répandit alors dans la salle, le sol se déroba soudainement sous les pieds de nos deux élèves qui basculèrent dans le vide. Ils firent une chute vertigineuse et finirent leur course dans l'un des canaux des égouts du château.

-Bravo Lestrange ! Regarde moi ça! Une robe de sorcier toute neuve!

-Qui est ce qui a lancé le sort! Un Hippogriffe ! Cracha Morgane exéder.

-Ne me compare pas à une bestiole sans cervelle !

Il y eu un énorme grondement comme un coup de tonnerre qui stoppa nette toute querelle, les deux adolsecents tendirent l'oreille, le bruit se rapprochait d'eux et ressemblait à une cavalcade de cheveux.

-L'évacuation des eaux usées ! Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Hurla Voldemort

Ils se remit sur pied d'un bond et commença à courrir dans le dédale des canalisations, suivit de près par Morgane. Après avoir échapper à une noyade effroyable les deux adolescents s'octroyèrent une pause.

-Vous savez où nous sommes ? Demanda Morgane.

-Attend voir je sors ma carte magique des égouts du château et je te répond.

-Bon, on a qu'à aller à droite.

-D'accord on va à gauche.

Après une demie heure de crapahute dans la crasse la plus complète, Voldemort se mit à accélérer le pas.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu te presses d'un coup, tu veux me semer c'est ça !

-Attends une seconde. Oui, c'est ça je reconnais le chemin.

Voldemort se mis à courir suivit à grand peine par Morgane.

-Bruno me voilà ! C'est papa qui rentre à la Aaaaaaahhhhh ! Bruno (1)!

Morgane arriva enfin à l'intersection et se retrouva dans une immense salle avec une fontaine en forme de mec barbu (dans mes souvenirs flou du film). Elle vit alors Voldemort agenouiller près d'une massa verte foncée qui avait une odeur entre le munster, la vache et le prisonnier.

-Qui a osé te faire ça !

-Je parierais sur machin là, Henry.

-Harry Potter ! Déjà que j'avais envie de le tuer, mais je crois que je vais le tuer, le faire ressuscité et le retuer derrière !

-Et au fait c'est quoi ce truc ?

Voldemort se releva majestueusement.

-Ce n'est pas un truc, c'était MON basilic, Bruno ! Je le tenais de mon grand père !

-C'est bon on t'en rachètera un autre.

-Mais j'en veux pas d'autre ! Je veux celui là !

Voldemort s'éloigna et s'assit contre un mur les bras croisés, pour bouder.

Morgane soupira puis s'avança vers le jeune homme. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir lorsque le mage noir lui lança :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Lestrange ?

-Je m'apprête à m'asseoir.

-Je suis d'accord sur le principe, mais tu peux le faire autre par qu'à cinq centimètres de moi ,la salle est assez grande, et j'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Et si tu veux parler de... Bruno ?

-Mais j'ai pas l'intention d'entretenir une conversation avec toi ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser seul.

-C'est bon j'ai compris.

-Et si tu pouvais t'installer à l'autre bout de la salle, ça éviterais à mes yeux de devoir supporter ton horrible enveloppe physique, et l'odeur qui va avec !

Morgane s'éloigna en direction du basilic qu'elle commença à inspecter. Quant à Voldemort il ruminait sa vengeance en échaffaudant de nouveau plan de torture. Il en était là de ses réflections lorsqu'une idée bourgeonna dans son esprit.

-Lestrange vient ici!

La jeune fille s'exécuta et se planta devant le mage noir, toujours assis sur le sol froid.

-Dis moi, tu était bien scolarisée à Salem.

-Euh...oui.

Morgane ne voyait pas encore où il voulait en venir, mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Je veux que tu réssucite mon basilic.

-On ne m'a pas enseigné ce genre chose.

-Je veux pas le savoir, tu viens de Salem, tu te débrouilles!

Voldemort se remis sur pied et ajouta:

-Je veux que tu me trouve toutes les informations avant la fin de la semaine.

Harry fredonnait un air de chanson moldus tout en apportant la touche final à son bonhomme de neige.

-Un jour ma princesse viendra, un jour on s'aimera...

Il se recula pour admirer son œuvre et sourit satisfait de lui même. Il revint vers le village qu'il trouva désert.

-Youhou ? Y a quelqu'un ? Ma barba-papa à la rhubarbe, j'ai fini le bonhomme de neige !

Il tendit l'oreille mais seul le silence lui répondit.

-Venez me chercher j'ai peur !

**(1) Pour le nom du basilique c'est Vert qui l'a trouvé (à lire les aventuriers du Graal perdu qui est dans mes fav normalement).**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

**L'idée du chapitre est venu de la question qu'un jour je me suis posée : dans quel état serait Voldemort s'il était bourré ? J'ai réussi à faire 8 pages ! Enjoy !**

Voldemort descendit pour le cours de botanique du professeur Chourave. Il arriva près de la serre et avisa ses groupies entrain de discuter maquillage, essaya de les éviter mais l'une d'elle devaient avoir un radar et se mit à crier d'une voix frisant l'ultrason.

-Toooom !

Le jeune homme chercha une cachette mais en vain le groupe de jeunes filles s'était déjà jeté sur lui. Il aperçut alors Morgane qui lisait un livre appuyer contre un mur.

-Morgane vient m'aider !

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son ouvrage.

-Ça dépend est ce considéré comme une faveur ?

-Tu fais chier Lestrange !

-Comme tu veux.

Elle se décolla de son arbre et s'éloigna. Les portes de la serre finir par s'ouvrir laissant passer les élèves qui s'installèrent autour des tables sur lesquelles toutes sortes de plantes trônaient. Le professeur de botanique monta sur l'estrade pour expliquer l'exercice.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper de replanter des Horklumps, qui serviront pour préparer le remède contre les brûlures. Prenez votre échantillon qui se trouve devant vous et une pelle. Et rejoignez moi dehors nous allons aller dans la forêt interdite. Le professeur descendit de l'estrade et les élèves commencèrent à babiller.

-Tooom tu m'aideras à creuser la terre si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Moi d'abord, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'es fais tes tartines au miel.

-Oui mais moi je lui ai préparé son café au lait !

-Et moi je lui tournait les pages de son journal !

Elles commencèrent à se crêper le chignon permettant à Voldemort de s'éclipser. Il sortit de la serre et soupira fortement.

-Ça royal majesté c'est lassé de ses esclaves ? Lui lança Morgane.

-Je ne comprend pas leur comportement.

-C'est le côté brun ténébreux, c'est très séduisant.

-Ah bon ? Et toi aussi tu trouves ça séduisant ?

Morgane se mit à rire.

-Pas du tout.

-Tu mens Lestrange, je t'ai vu avec Potter.

Morgane s'arrêta net.

-Il n'y a rien, rien du tout entre nous.

Voldemort se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux noirs, un demi sourire étirant ses lèvres, puis il tourna les talons et rejoignit le groupe qui les avait distancé. Morgane eut un sourire, elle avait oublié son côté manipulateur, elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleu.

La classe arriva, après dix minutes de marche, dans une partie de la forêt dont l'environnement avait été qualifié par leur professeur d'adéquate, pour les non initié la traduction serait : humide, sombre et puant.

-Répartissez vous sur toute la zone. Creusez un trou pas trop profond, une pelletée devrait être assez suffisante, ensuite implanter votre échantillon et recouvrez le de terre. Je vous montrerais ensuite les différents stade de l'évolution. Les élèves se répartirent. Voldemort s'éloigna le plus possible du groupe mais apparemment pas assez.

-Tooom.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Tooom.

-Quoi ?!

-Je...j'ai une question à te posé.

La jeune fille attendit une réponse mais comme celle-ci se faisait appeler Désirer elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu es invité au Slugclub ?

Voldemort qui s'était accroupi se releva d'un bond.

-Quel Slugclub ?

-Celui qui se tient à Noël, vendredi soir.

Le jeune homme serra les dents.

-Je n'en ai pas été informé.

-Ah ! Dommage.

La jeune fille s'éloigna. Voldemort planta alors sa pelle dans le sol et revint sur ses pas, il quadrilla la zone jusqu'à tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait.

-Morgane il faut que je te parle.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart, ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un arbre imposant.

-Tu es au courant de la petite sauterie que Horace Slughorn va faire le jour de Noël ?

-Si c'est une façon détourner de savoir si je suis invitée je vous répond oui.

-Et pourquoi je ne le suis pas moi ! J'ai fait parti de la première édition !

-Vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne, comme pour la répartition.

Il y eu un temps mort puis Morgane ajouta.

-Vous savez que je vous dois toujours une faveur, alors si...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai une idée très précise de la manière dont tu devras me rendre la pareil et ce n'est pas en me faisant passer pour ton cavalier. Les choses vont rentrées dans l'ordre fait moi confiance.

Le cour de Botanique à peine finit, Voldemort fila comme un météore jusqu'aux cachots demander des comptes à Slughorn. Les élèves de deuxième année venaient tout juste de sortir de la salle. Le mage noir les bouscula et entra dans la salle de potion. Il claqua la porte faisant sursauter le professeur assit à son bureau

-Monsieur Riddle que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai appris que vous alliez faire un Slugclub à Noël.

-Effectivement il y en un de prévu.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne fais pas partie de la « A list » ?

-Disons que vous avez déjà participé à ce genre d'événements, que je vous connais et que j'aimerais connaître d'autres de vos camarades.

-Comme Harry Potter.

Voldemort avait atteint le bureau du professeur et posa ses deux mains contre le rebord. Slughorn sentit ses jambes se transformer en coton et il essaya de se donner une contenance en rangeant quelques papiers.

-Entre autre. Mais si vous tenez tant à venir, faite vous inviter par un de vos camarades.

Voldemort se pencha un peu plus en avant.

-Est ce que j'ai une tête à me faire passer pour un cavalier ? Vous vous débrouiller comme vous voulez mais quand j'arriverai vendredi soir je veux que mon nom soit inscrit sur la liste, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Le vendredi soir de Noël, Voldemort marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard habiller d'une robe de sorcier-smoking taillée sur mesure pour l'occasion. Il arriva devant la porte qui menait à la salle réservée pour le Slugclub et se présenta danvant un elfe de maison, percher sur un tabouret et qui tenait entre ses mains un parchemin vieillit et une plume plus blanche que blanche.

-A quel nom êtes vous attendu monsieur ?

-Tom Riddle.

La petite créature chercha un instant le nom puis dessina un petit signe à côté.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Voldemort poussa la porte. Il fit un rapide état des lieux, Blaise Zabini, les jumelles Carrow, Ginny Weasley (beurk), Cormac McLaggen, Hermione Granger (double beurk), les cousins Malfoy/ Lestrange, un tas d'autres élèves et professeurs simplement conviés pour l'apéro, mais pas de trace de cet affreux moutard à lunette . Voldemort esquissa un pas et sentit une résistance. Il tourna sa tête et aperçut le professeur Slughorn un air jovial, très certainement feint, peint sur le visage.

-Monsieur Riddle, je n'ai pas besoin de vous introduire, vous connaissez pas mal de monde ici. Les petits fours et les rafraîchissements sont à votre disposition un peu partout dans la salle, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Slughorn allait s'éloigner puis se ravisa.

-Encore une petite chose, Harry Potter ne sera pas des nôtres il a attrapé la grippe, bonne soirée !

Et l'homme disparut dans la foule.

-Avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour entendre ça ! Faut que je dolorise quelqu'un ça va me détendre !

Il inspecta la foule, et repéra un élèves malingre, le même qu'il avait torturé pour déposé la chevalière dans la chambre d'Harry. Il passa discrètement à côté de lui et lui envoya une décharge. Non content de son petit tour, il attrapa une coupe de champagne qu'il bu d'un trait puis se dirigea vers les deux cousins.

-Alors les deux inséparable on s'amuse bien ?

Morgane se retourna et aperçut Voldemort.

-Vous avez réussi à venir pour finir.

-Slughorn avait omi mon nom sur sa liste, je l'ai remis dans le droit chemin.

Il avala sa coupe et en pris une autre.

-Lestrange, j'ai une mission à te confier. Je sais qu'Harry Potter à un faible pour toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'attirer dans le parc un soir de pleine lune près de la forêt interdite pour que je lui fasse ça fête !

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Monsieur n'a pas daigné venir parce que soit disant il aurait attraper la grippe !

Il avala une nouvelle coupe de champagne cul sec et en attrapa une autre.

-Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi spécifiquement un soir de pleine lune?

Voldemort resta silencieux puis ajouta avant de tourner les talons.

-Contente toi d'exécuter mes ordres!

-ALors comme ça Harry et toi...Commença Draco

-Il n'y a rien du tout! Il nous a surpris le jour ou je devais récupérer ta chevalière, j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe!

Harry avait enfin réussi à enfilé sa robe de sorcier de soiré aidé de Ron. Il se regardait maintenant dans un miroir en tanguant légèrement.

-Tu es sur que c'est raisonnable d'aller à cette fête dans l'état où tu es ?

-Bais oui, c'est qu'un gros rhube ! Dis boi je sabais pas qu'on abait un éléphant rose à bois bert dans la chambre.

Ron se retourna mais ne vit rien.

-Hermione est déjà sur place si tu te sens pas bien tu vas la voir.

-Oui baba !

-Je vais quand même t'accompagner jusqu'à la fête et après je retourne faire mes devoirs...mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je crois que je commence à avoir de la fièvre !

Harry fut donc déposé par son ami au pied de l'elfe toujours jucher sur son tabouret.

-C'est à quel nom ?

-Harry Bodder .

-Bodder, Bodder, non désoler vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur la liste.

-Mais si à Bodder !

-N'insister pas jeune homme, vous n'êtes pas marqué.

Harry souleva alors sa mèche pour laisser apparaître sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Harry Potter, mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez vous pas dit tout de suite !

La porte s'ouvrit toute grande. L'elfe se tourna alors vers Ron.

-C'est votre cavalier ?

-Non, non, répondit l'intéresser, je suis juste venu le déposé.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur.

-Oh ! Il y a des petits fours. Bon d'accord je suis son cavalier. Ron se précipita à l'intérieur et commença à suivre un des serveurs à la trace. Harry entra à son tour et fut alpagué par Slughorn.

-Monsieur Potter vous êtes sur que dans votre état il est raisonnable que vous participiez à ce dîner?Lui demanda-il.

-Bous inquiédez pas je béte la forbe !

Il agita son bras un peu mollement.

-Oh ! Regardez bon cookies aux sbarties est là ! Ciao Ciao !

Il marcha, enfin, se traîna jusqu'au deux cousins qui discutaient tranquillement.

-Eh ! Bon carabel ! Cette robe de va à rabir !

-Porter mais je croyais que tu étais malade ?

-Du sais à qui du d'adresse ba boubée, celui qui a surbécu à Boldy ! Alors c'est bas ce betit rhube qui ba me faire beur !

-Si tu n'as peur de rien tu ne voudrais pas aller demander un cocktail spécial Malfoy. Et aussi me chercher un petit four de chaque forme et de chaque saveur ?

-Et le cocktail spécial Malfoy qu'est ce c'est ?

-Jus de citrouille, crème de menthe, whisky pur feu, une boule de glace à la fraise et des glaçons en forme de flocon de neige. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me trouver ça ?

-Bien sur bon cub cake ! Je duis de redour dans une seconde !

-Je ne savais pas qu'un cocktail portait mon nom, lui souffla Draco.

-C'est parce que je viens de l'inventer, en pensant à ton père.

-Je me disais aussi que ça avait l'air imbuvable.

-C'est Harry Potter que je vois la bas ?

Draco et Morgane sursautèrent. Voldemort était entrain de siroter une flûte de champagne.

-Slughorn m'a mentit en me disant qu'il avait la grippe. Je vais lui arracher les ongles un à un, en faire de la confiture et les lui faire avaler par...

-Non, il est vraiment malade, suffit de le regarder plus attentivement, dit Morgane.

Harry tituba vers un plat de petit four. Voldemort esquissa un rictus.

-Tant mieux ça va me facilité la tache !

Il avala la dernière gorgée de sa flûte.

-vouss ne croyez pas avoir un peu trop bu Mylord?

-Je sais faire les choses proprement ! Même avec un coup dans le nez, Lestrange !

-Ça ne vous dérangepas si je vous regarde faire ?

-Prend en de la graine, la morveuse.

Voldemort se faufila entre les groupes d'élèves et de professeurs suivit de près par Morgane et se positionna dans un coin plutôt tranquille près d'une petite table où reposait un vase. Il s'appuya dessus et fit glisser sa baguette de la manche dans laquelle elle était cachée. Il la pointa en direction de sa cible et fit un geste rapide du poignet. Le sort fusa dans les airs passa un premier groupe, puis un deuxième, il se rapprochait de sa cible. Voldemort avait déjà attraper une coupe de champagne lorsqu'un serveur se mit en travers de la trajectoire du sort qui finit sa courte vie contre un fragile mur de cristal qui explosa renversant son contenu. Le mage noir en brisa sa flûte.

-Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois.

Voldemort ne répondit rien, les traits de son visage étaient contractés en un masque de colère, du sang coulait de sa main. La jeune fille la lui attrapa et entreprit d'enlever les fragments qui s'étaient plantés dans la chaire. Elle appliqua ensuite sa baguette sur la paume et les écorchures s'estompèrent. Le mage noir retira vivement sa main et s'enfonça dans la foule.

-Merci, encore un mot interdit dans le monde de Tom Marvolo Riddle, pensa Morgane. Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je récupère cette chevalière !

Voldemort émettait un sifflement rappelant celui du serpent. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines improvisées pour l'occasion et se décida d'appliquer le plan initial. L'empoisonnement n'avait pas marché la première fois, mais cette fois ci ça allait être radical ! Il poussa la porte, aucun elfe de maison en vue. Voldemort s'aventura plus avant. Il regarda de droite et de gauche pour repérer le plat, ingrédient ou récipient qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Il avisa une énorme marmite, il s'approcha silencieusement et ouvrit le couvercle, il y avait un truc informe à l'intérieur que Voldemort devina comme ayant appartenu à la race des gallinacés. Il ouvrit la fiole et la pencha au dessus du plat, il retint son geste. Est-ce qu'il apercevait de la coriandre ? Si c'était le cas ça n'allait pas faire bon ménage. Il remit le couvercle et se tourna pour trouver quelque chose d'autre. Une bouteille de vin. Parfait. Bon il y aurait quelques dommages collatéraux mais qu'importe.

-Aller je verse.

La porte s'ouvrit alors toute grande.

-Monsieur, que faite vous ici ? Lui demanda un elfe.

-Je... je cherchais quelque chose à boire.

-Ce vin est réservé au dîner, les rafraîchissements sont servi en salle, je vous prie de sortir de cette pièce.

Deux choix s'offraient à Voldemort, le premier, massacrer le petit être vert qui se tenait devant lui, facile mais ces petits copains ne devaient pas être loin et sonneraient très certainement l'alerte. Il n'avait rien contre un massacre dans les règles, mais Poudlard en entier en comptant Dumbledore risquait d'être fatiguant et il n'était pas d'humeur ce soir. Il opta donc pour le deuxième choix, sortir des cuisines et trouver un plan C pour répandre son poison. Il retourna donc dans la salle principale et se trouva un coin pour bouder en attendant de trouver un plan.

Morgane avisa Harry qui était entrain de regarder un petit four comme s'il s'était agit d'une Doxy. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

-Tu vas bien Garry ?

-Tu sais que sa mère vient du pays de Galle ?

-Pardon ?

-Sa mère était une tomate d'un potager du pays de galle, une brave tomate qui a élevé sept tomates cerises, tu te rend compte seeept, dit-il en penchant du côté où il allait tomber.

Morgane le rattrapa de justesse.

-Je crois que tu devrais aller te recoucher.

Elle glissa discrètement sa main vers la chevalière et essaya de l'enlever de l'annulaire du jeune homme mais elle sentit une résistance.

-C'est pas vrai, il a des saucisses à la place des doigts ! Tempêta-t elle intérieurement.

Quelqu'un tapa alors contre son verre pour attirer l'attention, c'était Slughorn qui signifiait au happy few que le dîner allait démarrer. Morgane essaya de se débarrasser d'Harry mais celui-ci c'était accroché à elle comme une moule à son rocher. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne pouvait l'aider, elle avisa Voldemort qui se descendait une énième coupe de champagne et était lui aussi affalé contre un vase qui penchait dangereusement. Son cousin vola alors à son secours. Il souleva Harry et passa un bras autour de son cou.

-C'est marrant le sol, il est pas palpable.

-Garry si tu pouvais nous faciliter la tâche en t'activant les jambons, ça serait sympa ! Maugréa Morgane.

Ils passèrent dans une salle annexe ou une table de forme ronde avait été dressée. Morgane et Draco regardèrent le plan de table et balancèrent Harry dans son fauteuil attitré. Morgane laissa échapper un soupir et se rendit compte qu'elle était assise juste à côté de lui, elle regarda le nom de son voisin de droite.

-Holly crap on a cracker !

Et oui son autre voisin était Voldemort.

Tom vit la pièce se vider petit à petit et les VIP se diriger vers une salle séparée d'un rideau. Il bu la dernière gorgée de champagne, posa sa flûte sur le rebord du piédestal et se décolla de celui-ci. Il ordonna à ses jambes de se diriger vers la salle mais à parement celles ci avaient décidé de faire bande à part, la droite partit dans la bonne direction, certainement encouragée par l'estomac qui grognait guturalement, fut contredite par la jambe gauche qui avait repéré une coupe de champ' oubliée. Voldemort pencha donc vers la gauche, se rétabli, pencha sur la droite et fini par retrouver le contrôle pour aller de l'avant, un peu vite, la gravité faillit réussir son coup mais les rideaux de velours furent d'un grand secours. Tom s'y accrocha, marqua une pause et entra enfin dans la salle. Il fallait la jouer fine, les élèves étaient entrain de s'installer, il ne restait qu'un siège libre, le sien. Voldemort calcula la trajectoire, pris son élan et... manqua son fauteuil de quelques centimètres. Le mur le rattrapa. Il le rasa pour ce mettre bien en face de son siège et retenta l'expérience. Il fit un premier pas, puis un deuxième, pris confiance et arriva enfin sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant lui et se réalisa être le bon. Il s'assit en laissant échapper un soupir, puis entreprit d'étudier le plan de table. Malfoy en face à côté de la sang de bourbe se trouvant elle même à côté de la traître à son sang. Ah ! Harry Potter sur sa gauche mais Morgane se trouvait sur le passage. Il se pencha pour glisser un mot à l'oreille de sa voisine. Son coude dérapa et il se rattrapa de justesse. Dans sa cascade il avait quand même retenu l'attention de la jeune fille.

-Un petit verre de trop ?

-Je gère parfaitement mon taux d'alcoolémie ! Ce n'est pas le propos ! Je suppose que tu as remarqué que ton voisin de gauche est cet affreux mioche à lunette. Tu vas discrètement verser ce poison dans son dîner.

Il fit glisser une petite fiole sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

-Est ce votre faveur my Lord ?

-Si Harry Potter meure ce soir, alors oui.

-Et si ton plan machiavélique ne fonctionne pas ?

-Et bien tu me devras toujours une faveur et ton cousin y passe.

Slughorn se leva un verre à la main, il tira sur sa robe de sorcier pour la rajuster et s'éclaircie la gorge avant de déclamer le menu du dîner.

-Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. J'aimerais porter un toast ce soir à l'excellence et au raffinement.

Les élèves levèrent leur verre et burent une gorgée.

-Et maintenant vous allez goûter au délice culinaire que je vous ai fait préparer. Tout d'abord en entrée vous aurez le plaisir de déguster une morsure de saumon et son zeste du soleil. Vous continuerez ensuite par un combat de coquelet sur lit de fraîcheur du jardin et pour finir je vous proposerais un extrais de nuage et sa mer de douceur.

-Tout ça pour dire qu'on va bouffer du poulet, des légumes et une île flottante, pensa Voldemort.

Slughorn frappa dans ses mains et le balais des plats commença. Le premier mets à peine poser devant Harry, Voldemort donna un grand coup de coude à Morgane qui répliqua en lui enfonçant sa fourchette dans la cuisse. Le mage étouffa un juron. Le deuxième plat arriva bientôt et pour ne pas subir un deuxième coup de coude, Morgane du se résoudre à passer à l'action. Elle se concentra sur la fourchettes d'Harry et d'un clignement de l'œil la fit tomber. Harry mit cinq minutes à s'en rendre compte, fixant la nappe blanche d'un regard hagard, puis l'ayant vue à ses pieds, mit cinq autres minutes à décider son corps à la ramasser. Il se pencha en se cramponnant à son siège et tendit sa main vers l'objet métallique. La jeune fille déboucha le flacon, s'assura que personne ne faisait attention à elle et versa le liquide sur les coquelets. Elle se baissa ensuite et ramassa la fourchette.

-Berci mon zeste de soleil.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser mais la jeune fille se recula vivement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Voldemort qui étudiait avec précision un choux de Bruxelles. Morgane lui rebalança la fiole.

-Ça y est c'est fait, bonne fin d'appétit.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire. Il tapota la main de la jeune fille puis émit un ricanement tout en continuant la grande conversation qu'il avait avec son choux.

-Bonne nuit le binocleux !

Il ouvrit sa bouche et enfourna le légume. Il baissa alors son regard sur la fiole à l'étiquette délavée et relu l'inscription.

-Oh ! Non !Je me suis encore gouré de fiole, ça m'arrive tout le temps en ce moment ! Se lamenta Voldy.

Il se mit à gémir.

-Et bien Mr Riddle que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Slughorn

Voldemort se mit à baragouiner une phrase inaudible à propos de poison et d'étiquette.

-Je crois qu'il n'a rien goûté d'aussi bon, traduisit Morgane qui fit un clin d'œil au professeur.

Harry Potter avait fini son premier coquelet lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui grattouiller le bas du ventre. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, les chatouilles semblèrent alors remonter. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond.

-Que vous arrive t-il Mr Potter ?

-Je me sens super bien ! Dit-il en levant les bras au ciel. J'ai envie de danser et de chanter !

Harry grimpa sur la table et commença à exécuter une danse.

-Monsieur Potter veuillez descendre de cette table.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans cette fiole?Souffla Morgane à Voldemort.

-J'en sais rien mais c'est pas le poison qu'il devait ingérer, grinça le mage noir.

-Eh ! Mon sucre d'orge tu sais ce qui arrive quand on est sous le gui ?

Morgane releva sa tête et vit Harry qui tenait une branche au dessus de sa tête.

-Il faut s'embrasser !

Il sauta au bas de la table et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Voldemort se leva alors et pointa sa baguette sur Potter. Il lança un sort mais avec un verre de trop il était plus difficile de savoir lequel des trois Harry Potter qui se tenaient devant lui était le bon. Le jet de lumière finit sa course dans le mur de derrière qui explosa projetant des éclats de pierre sur toute l'assemblée qui fut plus où moins ensevelit sous les décombres. Harry fut projeté sur le côté et finit sa course dans les rideaux en velours qui, après avoir subit le poids de Voldemort, finirent par céder.

-Youhou ! S'était trop bien on recommence ! Hurla Harry.

Voldemort se releva et se débarrassa des quelques morceaux de plafond qui ornait sa robe de sorcier. Il avisa ensuite le mioche binocleux qui se débattait empêtrer dans les tentures. Le mage noir pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et fit écrouler une partie du plafond sur Harry qui fut englouti.

-I'm the king of the world ! Hurla le mage noir qui entama une danse.

Il fut alors projeté en avant et alla embrasser le mur qui le laissa K-O.

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, il avait l'impression qu'on avait lâché un troll dans la pièce et que celui-ci s'amusait encore à lui écraser la tête. Il essaya de se relever mais en vain. Dans le brouillard qui l'entourait il aperçut une silhouette.

-Dit moi qu'il est mort écrabouiller comme un vulgaire insecte.

Morgane s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Il va falloir être fort, et trouver un nouveau plan.

-Tu me mens Lestrange, j'ai la très forte conviction que tu me caches quelquechose.

-Qu'est ce que je pourrais vous cacher?

Voldemort se releva et lui passa ses mains autour du cou.

-Tu tournes un peu trop autour de ce mioche, aurais tu changé de camps?

Le mage noir resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

-Je vous assure que non!

-Très bien, alors trouves moi un moyende tuer Harry Potter!

Le mage noir desserra son étreinte, Morgane inspira profondément puis ajouta :

-Je veux quelque chose en échange.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère?!

-Je veux être faite Mangemort.

Voldemort s'était recouché et avait fermé à demi ses yeux, il y eu une très longue pause, pendant laquelle Morgane se demanda si le mage ne s'était pas assoupi, puis celui-ci déclara lentement.

-Je suis seul juge, on verra ça demain.

**Merci au site .com pour la listes présumer des membres du Slugclub (ajout des films...) parce que à par Harry et Draco qui se tape l'incruste je ne me souvenais absolument pas des autres, en même temps pour ce qu'ils ont servi. Review please !**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

**Et voilà le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! Enjoy !**

Voldemort arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard avec une idée bien précise en tête, trouver Draco Malfoy pour lui poser quelques questions à propos de sa cousine. Il la trouvait un peu trop coller à Harry Potter ces derniers temps, et la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné hier soir ne l'avait pas entièrement satisfait.

-Quand je pense que c'est une sang-pur de la cinquième génération et qu'elle ose se montrer avec cet odieux moutard à lunette ! Je crois que je vais être malade !

Voldemort s'arrêta un instant, son ventre émit un gargouillis étrange. Ça devait être les choux de Bruxelles qu'on l'avait forcé à manger hier soir et qui avait du mal à passer.

-Quand je serais maître du monde je ferais tuer tout les choux de Bruxelles de la planète.

Il arriva enfin au Grand Hall et avisa Morgane qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Le mage noir se dirigea vers elle d'un pas sûr et alerte, bien décider à lui demander des comptes sur ce subit intérêt poterien. Une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

-Mon Muffin au noix de Cajoux, je suis là !

Harry passa à côté de la mort sans même en prendre conscience. Il sauta au bas des escaliers en exécutant un entre chat et arriva près de la jeune fille. Voldemort se dissimula derrière le piédestal d'une statue pour observer la scène. Le jeune homme lui fit un baise-main, Morgane fit une moue dégoûter vite remplacer par un sourire quand Potter se releva. Le mage noir en fut serra les dents, elle avait osé le traité de manipulateur. Et soudain une idée venue de nulle part le frappa. Et si elle faisait cela uniquement pour amadouer Harry Potter pour mieux le tuer ensuite ? Mais non pourquoi est ce qu'elle ferait une chose pareille ?

-Pour t'emmerder, lui souffla une petite voix.

-Pas question ! Potter est à moi et je ne laisserais pas cette morveuse me supplanter ! L'idée de dominer le monde c'est moi qui l'ai eu en premier !

Le couple s'éloigna et Voldemort pu enfin sortir de sa cachette. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Draco pour lui demander des explications. Il devait sûrement être au courant, les deux têtes blondes étaient toujours fourrées ensemble. Et puis si Draco n'avait pas d'informations, il utiliserait sa méthode favorite, non pas l'Avada mais le doute,une fois insinuer, Malfoy lui rapporterait toutes les preuves nécessaire. Le mage noir se rendit donc près de la serre où allait être donner le cours de d'Herbologie des Serpentards. Tout ce vert et argent lui manquait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il avisa Draco entrain de discuter avec ces deux primates de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Draco au pied !

Les trois garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvent.

-C'est qui ce Poufsouffle qui se croit supérieur aux Serpentards ? Demanda Goyle.

-Eh ! dit donc le gros poussin... commença Crabbe.

-Doloris ! Draco il faut qu'on parle immédiatement de ta satané cousine !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Mylord ?

-Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles Mylord ? C'est pas tu-sais-qui, c'est qu'un vulgaire Pouf...

-Doloris ! Je vais t'apprendre qui est le Poufsouffle ici !

-Pourrais-t-on se recentrer sur le sujet.

-Oui tu as raison.

Ils s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe.

-Je viens d'apercevoir ta cousine en galante compagnie. Et cette galante compagnie n'a d'autre nom qu'Harry Potter.

Draco sentit une suée froide lui parcourir le dos.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle a jeté son dévolu sur cet imbécile !

-Euh... je dirais parce qu'elle est amoureuse.

Voldemort regarda Draco un air indescriptible peint sur le visage.

-A d'autres!

Le mage noir lança alors un regard à Draco, le genre qui vous laisse l'impression d'être à poil devant une assemblée.

-Dis moi la vérité Draco.

Le jeune homme essaya de luter.

-Bon d'accord elle veut récupérer ma chevalière.

-Ta chevalière ? Quelle chevalière ?

-Celle que vous avez utilisé pour empoisonner Harry Potter.

-Ah ! Celle-ci !

Voldemort réfléchit une seconde puis ajouta.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ?

Nouveau regard perçant.

-Que...Que voulez vous dire ?

-Et bien, qu'elle pourrait très bien avoir dans l'idée de tuer Harry Potter, c'est vrai qu'elle ne s'est pas montrer très coopérative à mon égard, et qu'elle pourrait le faire pour m'ennuyer.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Je...je ne crois pas qu'elle en soit capable, je vous l'ai dit c'est uniquement pour récupérer ma chevalière.

-Je crois surtout que cette bague lui donne un prétexte, c'est vrai tu aurais pu la récupérer tout seule ta chevalière, n'est ce pas ?

-Je... je... oui.

Voldemort eu un sourire en coin, le doute commençait à s'installer.

-Et bien puisque tu peux le faire, je veux que tu le fasse et que tu me la ramènes, ça me donnera une occasion d'avoir une discussion avec la morveuse. Tu as compris ?

Draco hocha la tête.

Morgane remontait du parc passablement énervé par son rendez-vous avec Harry Potter. Il avait pourtant bien commencer. Elle avait proposé une petite balade dans le parc pour « discuter ». Il lui avait passer un bras autour des épaules ce que la jeune fille avait toléré. Elle avait alors subtilement essayer de faire glisser la chevalière du doigt d'Harry qui avait pris cet effleurement comme un encouragement et avait donc tenter de l'embrasser. Morgane l'avait alors repousser par un sort qui avait fait basculer Harry dans le vide et finit sa course planter la tête la première dans les fusins. Bref, elle devait tout recommencer à zéro, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Elle passa devant son cousin, assit sur le rebord en pierre du patio et qui semblait faire une recherche approfondit sur la composition du sol du château. Morgane stoppa sa marche et rebroussa chemin pour se planter devant lui.

-Draco quelque chose ne va pas ?

Son cousin releva la tête, il était anormalement pâle.

-Voldemort t'as vu flirter avec Harry et à parement ça l'a assez intrigué pour échafauder une idée étrange.

Morgane leva un sourcil et s'assis près de son cousin.

-Qu'elle est-t-elle ?

-Il s'est imaginé que tu faisais ça uniquement pour tuer Harry Potter et ainsi lui casser les pieds.

-Mais c'est une idée fantastique j'y avais pas pensé ! Ironisa la jeune fille.

-Il avait bien dit que tu étais comme lui.

-Je plaisantais quand je disais que c'était une bonne idée. Voldemort à le chic pour retourner la tête des gens, ne crois jamais un mot de ce qu'il te raconte.

Voldemort portait une mallette en cuire qui émettait des grognements intempestifs. Elle semblait plutôt lourde et donnait de la peine à celui qui la portait. Le match de Quidditch prévu entre Griffondors et Serdaigles n'allait pas commencer avant trois bon quarts d'heures, pile le temps qu'il lui fallait pour apporter quelques modifications au match. Il arriva près des vestiaire s'assura que personne n'était présent et se dirigea vers une salle ou était entreposé le matériel, qu'il ouvrit d'un sort. Il fouilla la pièce du regard et tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait l'exacte réplique de la valise qu'il transportait. Il posa la sienne à côté de sa jumelle, qui s'agita un instant avant de reprendre son calme. Le mage noir prit alors l'original et reparti vers les vestiaires. Il pénétra dans celui des Griffondors, chercha du regard le nom tant haï et une fois trouver l'ouvrit. Il y avait l'uniforme des Griffondors mais surtout l'éclair de feu. Voldemort s'en saisit et le posa sur l'un des bancs qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'objet et s'apprêta à prononcer un sort lorsqu'une silhouette se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Voldemort fit volte face et aperçut Morgane. La jeune fille avisa la mallette et l'éclair de feu

-C'est plûtot à moi de te poser cette question! Tu ne viendrais pas voir Harry Potter par hazard?

Voldemort s'était écarté du banc et faisait face à la jeune fille.

-Je sais ce que tu es venue chercher.

-Vraiment ?

-La chevalière doit rester où elle est .

-Malheureusement cette chevalière fait parti de l'héritage Malfoy, donc être au doigt boudiné de Barry Cogneur est un outrage à ma famille. Je pense que vous comprenez très bien cela, n'est ce pas Mylord ?

-Et ta famille est sous mes ordres, donc tu vois ça reste entre nous. Tu n'as donc plus rien à faire ici!

Morgane pinça ses lèvres puis ajouta:

-En fait si, j'ai perdu un parri et je dois piquer quelquechose à l'équipe Griffondor.

-Ne touche pas à la chevalière et tout ira bien.

Morgane fit quelques pas dans la pièce regardant autour d'elle. Voldemort la surveillait toujours du coin de l'oeil. Elle se dirigea alors vers un casier qu'elle ouvrit facilement à l'aide d'un sort. Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Le mage noir était absorbé par l'ensorcellement du balais. Elle glissa alors sa main parmis les vêtements et trouva bientôt ce qu'elle voulais: un écrin bleu. Morgane esquissa un sourire et se retourna pour se retrouver nezà nez avec Voldemort.

-Je t'ai dis de la laisser là où elle était !

Voldemort tenta de se saisir de la petite boîte mais Morgane le repoussa. Des voix s'élevèrent alors et nos deux compères durent battre en retraite précipitamment et se retrouvèrent coincer dans un bac de douche.

Draco avait vu l'équipe Griffondor entrer dans les vestiaires et lui avait tout naturellement emboîter le pas, il espérait seulement ne pas se faire casser la figure. Il atterrit dans une salle bonder et avisa Harry qui enfilait son uniforme de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Eh ! Alors pas trop stresser ?

-Tu rigoles ça va aller comme sur des roulettes !

Harry allait enfiler ses gants de protection lorsque Draco lui dit :

-Tu n'enlèves pas ta bague ?

-Non ,c'est mon porte bonheur !

-Et si tu te casse un doigt ?

-T'inquiètes ça n'arrivera pas, parce que j'ai mon porte bonheur.

-Tu connais Franck Margrave ?

-Non.

-C'était un attrapeur dans l'équipe Poufsouffle, il y a quelques années. Il portait une bague lors d'un match de Quidditch et c'est retourner le doigt en tombant parce qu'il avait malheureusement butter contre une pierre. Et bien la bague faisant barrage, la pression à était telle dans son doigt qu'il à exploser !

-Ah bon c'est possible ?

-Si je te le dis. Tu ne voudrais pas me la confier ? Tu sais une bague de cette valeur laisser seule dans un vestiaire...

-Tu as raison, j'ai envie de continuer d'être attrapeur.

Harry fit glisser la chevalière et ressentit un léger malaise. Draco se saisit de la bague et la rangea dans sa poche.

-Merci et bonne chance !

Draco se faufila hors des vestiaires sans une égratignures.

-Donne moi l'écrin, siffla Voldemort.

-Va mourir face de serpent !

Il la poussa contre le mur et déclencha la douche qui libéra un jet d'eau froide. Morgane poussa un cri. Le mage noir se jeta sur elle et lui plaqua sa main contre la bouche.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu quelqu'un crier ? Demanda un joueur.

-C'est certainement un supporter.

-Ouais t'as raison.

Et il sortirent du vestiaire rejoindre le reste de la bande.

Morgane sorti alors sa baguette.

-Expelliarmus !

Voldemort fut projeté dans les airs, il passa au travers de la porte et percuta violemment le mur qui le laissa sonner. Morgane lui passa devant. Le mage noir s'aida du mur pour se relever, la tête lui tournait un peu mais il ferait avec, il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune fille qui se dirigeait toujours vers la sortie. Le sort la loupa de peu et vint s'écraser contre le mur qui s'enfonça légèrement. Morgane en profita pour filer et piqua un sprint dans le couloir. Elle poussa la porte du vestiaire de l'équipe Griffondor et se retrouva à l'air libre, elle se tourna à demi et aperçu Voldemort qui c'était lui aussi mis à courir.

L'équipe de Quidditch Griffondor s'engagea sur le terrain. Chaque joueur pris place et le coup d'envoi fut donné sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Harry s'était élevé dans les airs à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il évita un cognard qui émit une sorte de grondement sourd lorsqu'il le frôla. Le jeune homme prit encore de la hauteur et scruta l'horizon avec intensité à la recherche d'un scintillement doré. Il cru l'apercevoir près des gradins Poufsouffle et s'y dirigea. L'attrapeur Serdaigle avait du avoir la même intuition car Harry le vit foncer vers les gradins. Son rival était plus proche pourtant celui-ci fit tout d'un coup demi tour. Le vif était pourtant là, Harry pouvait maintenant l'apercevoir distinctement. Peu importait, la victoire était maintenant à sa portée. Il mit le cap sur le Vif.

-On dirait que la victoire va être encore pour les Griffondors cette année ! Commenta Lee Jordan.

Harry avait presque atteint la petite boule dorée qui ne s'enfuyait pas. Étrange.

-Vas-y Potter ! Cria Lee .

Le Vif d'Or fit alors volte face. Harry sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines. Depuis quand les Vifs avaient une bouche remplie de dents acérées ?

-Mais que ce passe t-il ? Il semblerait que l'attrapeur Griffondor ait peur du Vif !

Rire des Serpentards.

-Mais oui Harry Potter bat en retraite ! Attendez, il semblerait que le vif d'Or l'ait pris en chasse !

-Débarrassez moi de ce truc ! Hurla Harry à l'adresse des batteurs qui avaient forte affaire avec les cognards.

La boule dorée gagnait du terrain, Harry avait beau slalomé entre les gradins, rien à faire, le Vif s'accrochait.

-Mais c'est qu'il est coriace ce Vif d'Or ! Oula c'était moins une avec ce cognard !

Il y eu alors un cri déchirant. C'était Harry, le Vif l'avait enfin rattraper et avait planter ses dents dans la chaire tendre de son fessier. Il attrapa la petite boule, l'arracha de son postérieur et le balança aussi loin qu'il le pu.

-Alors ça ! Dans ma courte carrière de commentateur sportif, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Un attrapeur qui se débarrasse d'un Vif !

-Vient te faire bouffer le cul par un putain de Vif d'Or et on reparlera !

-Monsieur Potter surveiller votre langage ! Intervint McGonagall.

-Harry attention le cognard !

Le jeune homme vit une gueule béante bardée de crocs lui foncer dessus !

-Oh my God ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce binz !

Il se baissa et le cognard continua sa course dans les gradins d'où des cris s'élevèrent.

Morgane courait en direction du stade tout en évitant les sorts que lui lançait Voldemort. Ils débarquèrent sur le terrain en plein match.

-Oh mais regardez des supporters se sont introduit sur le terrain ! Je crois que c'est Morgane Lestrange et Tom Riddle !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Lee évita un jet de lumière verte.

-Morgane Lestrange ouvre l'affrontement avec un magnifique crochet du droit de la gauche ! Riddle va-t-il répliquer ? Oui, il brandit sa baguette et... voici le retour de _« Casse Noisette _» ! Tom est plié en deux de douleur, serait il vaincu ? Non ! Il se relève aussi dignement que possible ! Et il contre attaque avec la technique du _« Capilotractage »_, que va faire Morgane ? Elle réplique avec cette magnifique_ « Morsure de la Morue »_, quelle grâce ! Riddle reprend l'offensive avec la feinte de la _« Baffe Rageuse _» ! Il faut le reconnaître il ne semblait pas à son avantage au début de ce match ! Les deux participants on perdu l'équilibre et c'est la chute ! Morgane reprend le dessus et tente une _« Strangulation Pogrebin »_, contrer par un doigt dans l'œil très efficace ! Riddle inverse la tendance, met en pratique la technique du _« Prunier »_ qui consiste à secouer son adversaire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Morgane tente la technique du coup du « _Poing Hargneux dans les côtes »_ mais elle est trop loin pour que cela réussissent. Harry Potter semble vouloir s'en mêler, le professeur Rogue aussi ! C'est magnifique cet élan de solidarité ! Oh ! Mais ultime retournement ! Morgane Lestrange vient d'infliger un coup critique à son assaillant avec la ruse du « _Baiser du Poulpe _» !

Harry s'était posé sur le sol et se dirigea vers le couple Morgane/Voldemort. Le mage noir l'aperçut et se releva toute baguette dehors. La jeune fille l'attrapa alors par sa robe de sorcier et lui colla un baiser mouillé. Voldemort se débattit, essaya de repousser Morgane, mais celle ci semblait ventouser à ses lèvres. Harry qui se dirigeait toujours vers eux fut dépassé par le professeur Rogue qui attrapa Morgane par l'oreille.

-Nettoyer les cachots avec votre langue ça vous dit ?

-Non merci !

-Tant pis vous irez quand même !

Voldemort essuya sa bouche avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier et ajouta :

-C'est dégoûtant Lestrange ! Garde ta bave dans ta propre bouche ! Est ce que quelqu'un en aurait une de rechange !

Rogue les ramena vers le château et juste avant qu'ils ne quittent le terrain, Morgane aperçut son cousin qui lui montra la chevalière. La jeune fille eu un sourire et lui fit signe qu'il avait assuré comme une bête.

-Et voilà encore un très beau match qui se termine et qui c'est dérouler aussi bien dans les air que sur terre, c'était Lee Jordan en directe de Poudlard, à vous les studio !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

**Merki à Sadik 3000 pour ces reviews et son éclairage sur « ce qu'est une Marie-Sue », qui m'a d'ailleurs fait flipper quand j'ai lu la fiche wikipédienne. J'ai créé Morgane pour m'amuser, donc « prenez » la comme une parodie à elle toute seule.**

**Merki aussi à Bonilia.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Harry Potter dormait paisiblement, un léger ronflement montant de sa poitrine. Il était entrain de rêver de fleurs et d'oiseaux chantant sur une colline, lorsque son réveil se déclencha. Il se releva d'un bond et commença à siffler un air sorcier connu.

-Debout tout le monde ! Dit-il d'une voix chantante. Il est l'or, il est huit or !

Ils ouvrit les lourds rideaux en velours du baldaquin de Ron.

-Il est trop tôt ! Laisse moi encore dix minutes.

-C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce ! Il ne faut pas en perdre une minute ! Et c'est parti pour la gym tonique ! Toutouyoutou Toutouyoutou !

Harry commença à se tordre dans tous les sens sous les yeux mi-endormi, mi-amusés de ses camarades de chambre. Le jeune homme fini sa prestation par une roue et sortie de la chambre en leur lançant un joyeux :

-A tout à l'heure au petit dej'.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

-Vous croyez qu'un jour il va redescendre, ou il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à son nouvel état ?Demanda Ron.

Harry gambadait dans les couloirs du château. L'effet créé par la chevalière n'avait pas totalement disparut au grand dam de Dumbledore qui avait beau mettre des tartes à l'Élu, pendant leurs réunions pédagogiques, celui-ci semblait toujours ravit de ce qui lui arrivait. Le jeune homme débarqua enfin dans le Grande Salle et avisa Morgane qui fixait son bol de céréales d'un œil vitreux.

-Ma Citrouille des Highlands, je suis là !

Tout le monde se retourna. Il exécuta un double flippe avant, rétablissement sur une jambe puis repris sa marche.

La jeune fille émergea de sa torpeur et vit un espèce de machin souriant et bondissant qui se dirigeait vers elle. Son instinct de survit repris le dessus et elle plongea sous la table pour se mettre à l'abri.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il est toujours dans cet état ? Draco à récupéré la chevalière ! Oh ! Mon Dieu et si par exposition trop prolongée il restait comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Elle commença à ramper entre les jambes des élèves.

-Mon Sucre d'Orge de Noël, je t'ai vu, n'ai pas peur je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-C'est sûrement ce qu'il a du dire à Bruno, et j'ai vu le résultat ! Pensa Morgane.

Harry se pencha pour inspecter le dessous de la table mais ne trouva personne.

-Tu veux jouer à cache-cache ! J'adore ça ! Si je te trouve tu devras m'embrasser !

-Oh ! Pitié non ! Pensa Morgane.

Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par dessus la table. Harry se tourna au même moment.

-Je t'ai vu ! Qui c'est qui va avoir son bisous !

-Holly crap !

La jeune fille battit précipitamment en retraite dans le sens opposé des chaussures qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Harry se vautra sur la table et passa ça tête en dessous.

-Youhou ! Mon acariens des tapis persans !

Il n'y avait évidement plus personne. Le jeune homme se releva et retourna sur ses pas. Morgane avait émergé de sous la table et était maintenant accroupit derrière un Poufsouffle entrain de discuter robe de sorcier avec son voisin. Elle risqua un autre coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de l'élève. Harry était entrain d'interrogé un Serdaigle. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et commença à avancer vers la sortie. Rogue qui était perché sur l'estrade des professeurs et qui avait suivit la scène, tout en dégustant une tartine à la confiture de citrouille, eu une idée que l'on pourrait qualifié de sal...méchante. Il se leva et se mit à crier.

-Mademoiselle Lestrange, il est inutile de vous mettre à quatre pattes derrière cet élèves chatain foncer avec un grain de beauté sur la joue droite, pour nettoyer le sol, les elfes de maisons que nous employons s'en charge.

La jeune fille se figea.

-Je vais le tuer, fut ça première pensée.

Elle se remit ensuite sur pied.

-Merci professeur j'y penserais pour la prochaine fois.

Elle fit alors un petit coucou à Harry qui s'élançait déjà par dessus la table et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Elle passa les portes, fit un dérapage, et monta les marches de l'escalier principal quatre à quatre jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut arrêtée par Voldemort, dans lequel elle se cogna.

-Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas Lestrange ! Hurla-t-il. Me rentrer dedans de si...

-Chut !

-Ne me dis pas chut !

-Mon Clafoutis au Calvados ? Entendit elle dans le lointain.

Elle entraîna Voldemort près d'une statut et le positionna devant elle comme bouclier.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ce qui m'arrive c'est qu'avec tes conneries d'empoisonner Barry Trotteur© avec la chevalière, je me retrouve avec un pot de colle !

-Et alors qu'est ce tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-Pour l'instant reste comme ça.

-Mon rollmops au Kiri ?

Harry s'était rapproché. Morgane tira un peu plus Voldemort contre elle qui devint raide comme un piquet.

-Ne...ne me touche pas Lestrange.

-Chut !

-Excusez moi de vous déranger, dit Harry en se rapprochant du couple.

Morgane ouvrit alors la robe de sorcier du mage noir et se fourra la tête dedans.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu une...

-Casse toi le binoclard ou je t'Avadakedavrerise !

Harry s'éloigna en marmottant une phrase sur les gens n'étant pas du matin. Et Voldemort se maudit d'avoir encore raté une occasion de le tuer. Morgane émergea alors de la robe de sorcier et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-C'était moins une !

-Écoutes moi bien la morveuse, c'est la première et dernière fois que tu m'utilises comme bouclier ! Pour qui m'as tu pris Lestrange ! I am Lord Voldemort anagramme de Tom Marvolo Riddle, et en tant qu'héritier du très respectable et respecté Salazar Serpentard il est de mon devoir de faire respecter l'ordre hiérarchique qui a été établi par ma très haute personne dans un but de... Morgane ?

La jeune fille avait décampé au premier mot prononcé

-Elle ne m'écoute jamais, elle m'énerve ! Où j'en étais moi... Ah ! Oui, trouver Draco Malfoy.

Draco sortit de la salle sur demande, le passage avançait à petit pas, il n'aurait pas cru que se fusse si compliqué d'ouvrir une trouée dans un mur en pierre. Il avait pensé qu'avec la salle, il aurait suffit d'imaginer une ouverture parfaite dans le mur du château pour que puisse s'engouffrer les Mangemorts, mais non, il avait fallut trouver un emplacement discret et sûr, et les protections magiques ralentissaient considérablement les travaux. Il descendit à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et croisa un garçon malingre et pâle comme la mort.

-Vous...vous êtes Draco Malfoy.

-Lui même.

-J'ai … j'ai un message de la part de v...vous-savez-qui.

Le garçon lui tendit le papier d'une main tremblante. Draco s'en saisit et le déplia.

Draco, un entretien s'impose, afin

de faire le bilan de ta progression

qui, je l'espère pour ta santé est en

voie de finition. Je te donne rendez-vous

à la volière, immédiatement.

V

Ça tombait très bien il n'avait plus du tout envie de manger. Il rebroussa chemin et prit la route de la volière. Il y arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Voldemort se tenait de dos appuyer sur la rambarde en pierre. Malfoy pris une grande inspiration et s'avança.

-My Lord vous vouliez me voir ?

Le mage noir se retourna.

-Effectivement, j'avais besoin d'une mise au point. Approche.

Voldemort avait prit un ton caressant que Draco n'aimait pas du tout. En général quand il prenait ce intonation c'était qu'une colère noire allait suivre.

-Alors où en es-tu avec le passage que je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir ?

-Et bien j'ai réussi à localiser un endroit approprié grâce à la salle sur demande, je suis entrain de briser les boucliers de protection du château pour pouvoir ouvrir la brèche.

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne former que deux minces fentes.

-Danger!Danger ! Hurla une voix dans la tête de Draco.

-Sais tu combien de temps il reste avant la fin de l'année ?

-Très peu de temps, my Lord.

-Alors qu'est ce tu fiches ! Le passage devrait être ouvert depuis des mois ! Fait attention Draco je suis une personne de haut rang !

-Oui enfin si vous étiez d'Alexandrie ça serait mieux.

-Comment ?

-Je... je vais faire tout mon possible pour accélérer le processus.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Je te donne jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour ouvrir la brèche. Si ce n'est pas fait je te zigouille ! Compris !

-Yes my Lord.

Voldemort fit une sortie théâtrale et laissa seul Draco et ses pensées. En moins d'une semaine le défit était de taille, il lui restait à consolidé la voûte qui allait servir d'entrée des artistes et surtout à briser les boucliers qui allaient permettre aux Mangemorts de transplaner. Et puis s'il n'y arrivait pas il pourrait toujours faire appel aux lumières de sa cousines.

-Comme d'habitude ! A chaque fois que tu as un problème ou que tu n'arrives pas à faire quelque chose tu te réfugies sous ses jupes ! Soit un homme par Merlin!Montre lui qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui puisse-être digne de Salem !

-Ouais je vais faire un passage tellement impressionnant que même Tu-sais-qui me baisera les pieds.

-Euh... faut p'être pas exagérer au sujet de tu-sais-qui.

Morgane avait atterrit au sixième étage après avoir exécute une énième évasion pour éviter Harry Potter. Elle avait du se pendre à la balustrade d'un des escaliers mouvants, lorsque celui-ci avait surgi deux étages plus haut, hurlant ses surnoms stupides. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre et était sur le point de craquer et d'aider Persifleur à mettre à exécution son plan.

-Aller ma vieille, l'année est bientôt finie, je vais bientôt retourner à Salem ! Je vais bientôt retourner à Salem ! Je vais...

-J'y arriverais pas !

-Quoi ?

Ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieux du couloir et tendit l'oreille.

-Je n'y arriverais pas !

Elle provenait de toilettes abandonnés de tous depuis que Bruno le Basilique y avait fait des miracles. Morgane s'approcha discrètement et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'elle eu collecté toutes les informations possible elle le récupéra et le remit en place. Draco se tenait appuyer contre le rebord en porcelaine d'un lavabo. Il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier et l'avait balancé en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Pourquoi ne vas tu pas demander de l'aide ? Dit une voix geignarde.

-Parce que je veux le faire par moi même, je sais que j'en suis capable !

-Mais il ne reste que trois jours.

-Tant pis, j'arrête de dormir s'il le faut mais j'y arriverais.

-Te tuer à la tâche ne résoudra pas le problème.

Draco se retourna et aperçut sa cousine.

-Qu'est ce tu fiches ici ! Aboya-t-il.

-Un ton en dessous je te prie ! Je suis ici parce qu'Harry est toujours sous l'effet de la chevalière.

-Je vais vous laissez discuter entre vous, dit Mimi qui traversa le sol.

Il y eu un silence puis les deux cousins reprirent leur conversation.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, tout va bien.

-J'ai entendu le fantôme dire que tu avais besoin d'aide.

-Pas du tout, c'est plutôt toi qui aurais besoin d'aide avec Harry.

Morgane leva son sourcil et croisa les bras. Draco fit de même.

-Je peux rester aussi longtemps que je veux dans cette position, dit il.

-Pendant plus de trois jours ?

Draco pinça ses lèvres.

-Bon d'accord. Voldemort m'a donné comme mission de créer un passage pour laisser entrer les collègues dans le château, et je pédale dans la semoule.

-Mais il te l'a donné quand cette mission ?

-Si tu avais été assidue aux réunions tu l'aurais su.

-Oui bah les hiboux ça existe ! Bon tu veux que je te file un tuyau ?

-J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour contourner les boucliers le jour où tu as fait venir tu-sais-qui.

Morgane resta silencieuse puis ajouta.

-Tu n'aurais pas une autre question ?

-Tu sers vraiment à rien !

Draco se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Attend. Laisse moi deux secondes.

Morgane se mit à arpenter la pièce.

-Un passage, des boucliers, de la pierre... OK. Tu as trouvé une salle pour ouvrir le passage ?

-Oui la salle sur demande.

-Tu as trouvé la salle sur demande et tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir un passage ?

-Les boucliers.

-Le sort Partis Temporus te permettra de créer une brêche temporaire,dans les boucliers ensuite il te suffira de lancer un Defodio pour creuser un simple trou dans la pierre, la salle se chargera du reste.

-Et pour les Mangemorts ?

-Voldemort t'as demandé d'ouvrir un passage, non ? Le transport c'est pas ton problème.

-Et tu crois que si je lui répond ça il va s'en contenter ?

-Ils pourront transplaner à Pré-au-lard. Ne lui mâche pas tout le travail, c'est lui qui veux tuer Harry Potter pas nous.

Draco secoua la tête silencieusement.

-Tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir ?

-Finger in the nose !

Draco était retourné dans la salle sur demande. Un énorme poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules. Il brandit sa baguette et prononça le sort. Un jet de lumière bleu pâle en sortit et frappa le mur qui trembla légèrement. Le jeune homme attendit une réaction, mais rien ne se produisit.

-J'ai certainement du mal faire le geste, pensa-t-il.

Il recommença. Toujours rien.

-Surtout ne pas s'énerver, recommencer calmement en décomposant le mouvement.

Draco prit une grande inspiration. Troisième essaie. Le mur toujours entier.

-Pourtant Morgane m'a bien dit de tourner mon poignet d'un quart sur la gauche, de faire un mouvement ascendant et finir par une moulinette ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Surtout ne pas désespérer !

Énième tentative, le sort frappe le mur qui l'absorba.

-Rhaaaa ! Là je m'énerve ! Tu vas t'ouvrir espèce de «bip» de mur à la «bip»! «bip»! «bip»! «bip»!

Explosion.

-Et bin voilà, je savais qu'il suffisait de rester calme et confiant.

Draco se réjouit trop vite, les pierres se mirent en mouvement, glissèrent sur le sol et se remirent en place. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

-Why me !

Morgane se dirigeait vers les cachots pour son cour de potion lorsqu'elle vit débarquer son cousin.

-Alors ça y est ça à marcher ?

-J'ai besoin de toi !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

-J'ai cours de potion dans cinq minutes.

-Tu connais déjà les cours par cœur, ça ne va pas changer radicalement ta vie si tu loupes une heure !

Ils arrivèrent au septième étage. Draco posa sa baguette sur le mur et une porte se dessina. Il se tourna alors vers Morgane un air grave peint sur le visage.

-Tu es prêtes ?

-Dépêche toi d'ouvrir !

Morgane entra alors dans une salle vide, avec quatre murs tout à fait intacte.

-Et alors qu'est ce qu'il fallait que je constate ?

-Le sort ne marche pas.

-Comment ça il ne marche pas ! C'est impossible.

-Si, à cause des boucliers ! Je ne sais pas comment mais Partis Temporus n'a pas fonctionné.

-Tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire de tes boucliers à la con !

La jeune fille brandit sa baguette, le jet de lumière bleu pâle apparut et frappa le mur qui fut souffler. Lorsque la poussière se fut dissipée, le mur qui se tenait devant les deux protagonistes avait totalement disparut.

-Ca c'est fait. Je vais pouvoir retourner en cours.

Il y eu alors un bruit s'apparentant au tonnerre, le sol se mit à trembler et le mur se reforma.

-C'est pas possible, y a un truc.

-Les boucliers.

-Arrête avec tes boucliers ! J'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire mais... je crois qu'on a besoin de Voldemort.

-T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas réessayer ? Une petite fois pour me faire plaisir !

Voldemort se tenait debout devant le mur récalcitrant, un cigare à la main. Il commença à faire les cent pas.

-Alors comme ça on a décidé de jouer au rebel, Antonio ?

-Pourquoi il l'appelle Antonio ? Souffla Draco à Morgane.

-C'est pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris à qui tu t'adressais, mon petit. Morgane, Draco apportez les pelles et les pioches on va faire ça à l'ancienne. Je crois que tu as dépassé les bornes des limites ! Je vais t'apprendre qu'on ne désobéit pas aux ordres de Don Voldemort !

Il leur fit un geste et les deux cousins s'attelèrent à la tâche. Deux heures plus tard le passage était définitivement creuser et nos trois adolescents sortaient de la salle sur demande.

-C'était pas si compliqué que ça, je ne vois pas ce qui vous a empêché de creuser ce passage, déclara Voldemort.

Morgane sorti sa baguette, mais Draco lui attrapa le bras.

-Franchement avec moi ça a duré cinq minutes, le temps qu'il comprenne qui était le maître ! Le problème avec vous les jeunes c'est que vous ne prenez plus le temps d'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants des choses au gens, du coup quand je demande de me creuser un simple trou dans un simple mur en pierre, ça prend neuf mois, et après je suis obligé de m'énerver et de recadrer les choses avec des doloris ! Non mais c'est vrai j'ai une réputation à tenir mais quand même si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du votre, où va-t-on, je vous le demande...

Voldemort s'était engagé sur les escaliers mouvants sans se soucier si les deux cousins le suivaient ou non.

**Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminer ! Autant vous prévenir maintenant, il n'en reste que deux, parce que je commence à être à la fin de mes idées. En attendant la suite j'espère que celui-ci vous à plu.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 09 :

Voldemort testait un nouveau sentiment: la joie. Le passage pour accueillir sa troupe était enfin fini, il ne lui restait plus qu'à fixer le jour et l'heure. S'il avait été plus enclin aux débordements liés aux sentiments humains, il aurait exécuté une petite chorégraphie de circonstance. Bref, il lui fallait maintenant trouver une cheminée de libre pour contacter au plus vite ses Mangemorts. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un hiboux ? La dernière fois qu'il avait fait confiance à ce stupide piaffe le message avait atterrit dans un bol de céréales ! Alors non merci, il tenait à ce que celui-ci reste propre et en bonne santé. Voldemort arriva dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, celle-ci recelait quelques spécimens mâles et femelles qui jouaient aux échecs, discutaient, chantaient des chansons qui avaient fait saigner les oreilles du mage noir et lui avait valu ses plus beaux Doloris. Dans tous les cas la cheminée était pour l'instant inutilisable. Il lui fallait un endroit calme pour réfléchir à un plan qui éloignerait durablement les élèves. Il monta donc dans sa chambre, s'installa sur son lit dont il tira les rideaux et prononça un sort d'isolation. Un silence souverain se fit. Le mage noir se pencha donc sur la question de l'éloignement. Un massacre dans les règles ? Trop bruyant. Un bain de sang ? Trop salissant. Une tuerie ? Pas assez rapide. Et pourquoi pas un massacre ? Déjà proposer et écarter.

-Allez juste un petit ! Pour se détendre, ça fait tellement longtemps !

-Non, non et non !

-Tu veux laisser le record de Dolohov impuni ?

Voldemort réfléchit.

-Non, mais c'est impossible, il faudrait que je classe les élèves en trois catégories : les sangs purs, que j'obligerais à plier sous ma volonté, les sangs mêlés, que je punirais, et les sangs de bourbes, que j'éliminerais de la surface de la terre, ça me prendrait des heures, en plus il faudrait que je fasse des sous catégories, et dans l'affolement je pourrais tuer certains élèves qui ne devraient pas l'être. Trouve une autre solution.

-Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que Gilderoy Lockart donne une séance de dédicace gratuite dans le Grand Hall.

-Pas probant.

-L'imperius curse of course !

-...

-Tu pourrais faire l'effort de répondre ! Et bien puisse que c'est comme ça, tu attendras qu'ils se soient tous couchés pour envoyé ton message !

Voldemort émergea de derrière les rideaux à la nuit tombée, le dortoir était calme, seul le bruit des respirations se faisait entendre. Le mage noir se dirigea vers la sortie silencieusement, il se prit alors les pieds dans une malle qui traînait et s'étala de tout son long dans une pile de ce qu'il devina comme étant des chaussettes sales. Il y eu un grognement et un bruit de drap. Voldemort resta immobile, s'arrêtant de respirer plus pour éviter de renifler les chaussettes que par peur de faire du bruit. Il se releva enfin, enleva la chaussette qui trônait nonchalamment sur sa tête et passa enfin la porte de la chambre. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva dans la salle commune. Voldemort se dirigeait vers la cheminée lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas remarquer. Il se figea sur place. La jeune fille était entrain de lire un livre, la tête poser sur sa main gauche. Elle releva alors son regard et tomba sur le jeune homme. Elle ferma son ouvrage et se rejeta dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait.

-Envie de promenade, my Lord ?

-Pas vraiment, Morgane.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? On est quand même dans le même camp.

-Tu m'as très nettement fait comprendre que n'ayant pas la Marque Noire apposée sur ton bras, tu ne « faisais pas parti du club ».

-Et ça t'as empêché de me confier une mission ?

-Que tu n'as pas accompli.

-Mais j'ai versé le poison dans le plat de Potter, et si tu ne t'étais pas trompé de flacon, tu me devrais ta victoire !

-Je ne te dois rien du tout Lestrange ! Alors maintenant tu vas te coucher et tu me laisse tranquille !

-Très bien mais faudra pas te plaindre après si tu foires !

Morgane attrapa son livre d'un geste rageur et monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

-Enfin seul ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Il s'agenouilla près de la cheminée et jeta la poudre. Les flammes prirent une teinte verte et Voldemort mit sa tête à l'intérieur. Il attendit un instant puis entendit une voix nasillarde lui répondre.

-Résidence Malfoy j'écoute.

-Je voudrais parler à Lucius Malfoy.

-De la part de... ?

-Voldemort.

-Très bien ne quittez pas.

Une petite musique se déclencha alors.

-Veuillez ne pas quitter un membre de la famille Malfoy va bientôt vous répondre, veuillez ne pas quitter un membre de la famille...

-My Lord vous êtes toujours là ?

-Et tu voudrais que je sois où ?

-Je suis navrez de vous avoir fait attendre, j'étais avec Narcissa... en grande conversation.

-Je me fiche de ta vie Lucius. Ton fils à réussit à ouvrir le passage. Je veux que tu fasses venir tous les Mangemorts pour mardi...

-Vous avez épuisez votre crédits de communication, rappelez plus tard ou rajoutez une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Voldemort attrapa le flacon et en versa une bonne rasade.

-Lucius tu m'entends ?

-'e 'ous en'ends 'al. Je dois réunir tous 'es mange'orts 'our...

-Lucius ? Lucius ! Rhaaa Saleté de poudre de cheminette ! Poudlard à été construit sous un tunnel ou quoi ! Quand je serais maître du monde je la ferais entièrement raser, si ce n'est pas fait pendant l'affrontement final !

Le mage noir retira sa tête de l'âtre. Il n'avait presque plus de poudre de cheminette, il allait commissionner Morgane pour qu'elle lui en trouve en grande quantité.

Lord Voldemort se dirigeait vers la Grand Salle un calepin entre les mains. Il gribouillait de temps à autres dessus tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il arriva enfin dans l'immense pièce et se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la table de sa maison où il s'assit à côté de Morgane, qui était entrain de lire de Daily Prophet.

-J'ai besoin de toi, lui lança t-il sans préambule.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Ne commence pas !

-Hier quand j'ai fais preuve d'intérêt pour ta cause tu m'as envoyé paître et bien maintenant c'est à ton tour !

Voldemort commença à échafauder des plans de tortures interminable, mais il se souvint de son adolescence, il pouvait être parfaitement charmant, quand il voulait quelque chose.

-Je m'excuse. J'étais tendu hier soir, parce que c'est la dernière ligne droite et que j'ai encore pas mal de chose à régler avant de prendre mes fonctions de maître du monde.

Morgane reposa le journal qu'elle tenait.

-Tu pense que tu vas y arriver ?

Le ton se voulait compatissant, mais le sourire ironique. Voldemort glissa sa main vers de la jeune fille et la posa sur la sienne. Morgane leva son sourcil.

-J'ai besoin de toi Morgane.

-Je crois que tu te trompes de Lestrange. Mais si tu en a envie, je suis partante.

-Euh...d'accord, dit-il lentement.

-C'est super, trouvons nous un endroit tranquille et faisons le !

Elle attrapa Voldemort par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle. Le mage noir n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle avait bien pu parler et surtout où elle l'emmenait. Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage et se dégotèrent une salle d'étude vide.

-L'endroit te convient ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Euh...oui, il est...calme.

Morgane enleva sa robe de sorcier et la balança sur une chaise.

-Je me met à l'aise, tu devrais en faire autant.

-Mais pourquoi elle se déshabille ? Pensa Voldemort.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le rebord d'une table.

-C'est bon je suis prête.

-Mais prête pour quoi, par la barbe de Merlin ? S'affola Voldemort. Je suis censé faire quoi ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir jouer les gentils !

Morgane tendit alors son bras gauche dénudé vers Voldemort.

-Alors tu me l'as fais cette Marque Noire ?

Voldemort soupira intérieurement, elle ne parlait que de la Marque Noire finalement. Il s'approcha et lui attrapa le bras.

-Ça va piquer légèrement.

Il lui appliqua sa baguette sur l'avant bras et prononça le sort. Morgane eu l'impression qu'on lui versait de l'acide en ébullition sous la peau. La sensation s'estompa peu à peu mais laissa une impression de légère chaleur sous cutané. Morgane regarda son bras, la marque se mouvait doucement sous ça peau.

-L'appel est très simple tu poses ta baguette sur la Marque qui déclenche une brûlure et j'arrive dans l'instant.

-En transplanant ?

-C'est ça.

-Mais on ne peut pas transplaner ici.

-De toute façon tu ne l'utilises qu'en cas d'extrême urgence uniquement si tu captures Harry Potter,ou si nous recevons des pertes sévère dans nos rangs.

-Et je peux appeler en illimité vers tous les numéros ou...

-Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de le faire.

-Le contraire m'aurais étonné.

-Bon tu as compris tu ne m'appelles quand cas de force majeur.

-Oui c'est bon j'ai compris.

Draco revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch et remontait vers le château lorsqu'il aperçut sa cousine qui se grattait furieusement le bras gauche.

-Alors on a des puces ? Lui lança-t-il.

-Non c'est cette putain de Marque Noire.

-Tu peux me la refaire ?

-la Marque Noire me démange ! Ça t'as fait ça à toi ?

-Moi j'ai eu l'impression que mon bras allait s'enflammer tout seul, mais pas de démangeaisons. On va aller voir Serverus.

-Tu crois qu'il a un remède contre ça ?

-Je sais pas mais ça va certainement l'intéresser d'apprendre que tu t'es fait poser la Marque Noire.

Les deux cousins arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Malfoy frappa trois coup secs. La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Mademoiselle Lestrange que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Morgane fait maintenant parti du club très fermer des partisans grâce à la Marque Noire qu'elle c'est faite faire il y a peu par Tu-sais-qui en personne et qui l'a gratte affreusement.

-Elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Fut la réponse laconique de Rogue.

La porte se referma dans un claquement.

-Je peux aller à mon cours de Charmes maintenant que tu m'as exhibé partout ?

Morgane grimpa les escaliers mouvants en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à son bras gauche remplit de poil à gratter.

-Les oiseaux chante, le soleil brille ! Je vais bien ! Tout va bien ! Gratter ! Gratter ! Non, non, je suis dans un champ de blé, les épis me caresse et me gratte cette foutue Marque ! Faut que j'appelle le SAM (service après marquage).

Morgane posa sa baguette sur son avant bras. Quelques minutes après Voldemort faisait son apparition.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as réussit à tendre un piège à Harry Potter pour que je puisse l'achever ?

-La Marque Noire me gratte !

-Tu m'as appelé pour ça ?

-Mais j'arrive pas à me concentrer !

-C'est toi qui as voulu que je te l'appose, assume les conséquences de tes actes.

Voldemort la contourna et entra dans la salle de cours. Les élèves s'installèrent aux tables, la jeune fille s'assit juste à côté de Voldemort et la leçon débuta. Morgane essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles de Flitwick mais en vain, elle attrapa sa plume et commença à se gratter le bras.

-Mademoiselle Lestrange, arrêter de vous gratter comme cela, vous avez des puces ?

-Non professeur. J'ai juste une saleté de tatouage qui me fait une réaction allergique de tous les diables, faillit elle ajouter.

Le petit homme reprit ses explications. Morgane se pencha alors vers le mage noir et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose pour apaiser ces démangeaisons je te jure que je me ronge le bras avec les dents et que je m'en sert ensuite pour te foutre des baffes.

-Ne parle pas en même temps que le professeur Morgane ,c'est impoli !

La jeune fille maugréa quelque chose et se gratta de plus belle.

-J'en peux plus se lamenta, t-elle après une petite demie heure de cours.

Elle avait discrètement relevé la manche de sa chemise pour pouvoir mieux se frotter le bras. Elle baissa son regard et vit le crâne qui vomissait son serpent et qui semblait plus lui tirer la langue. Morgane jeta un regard en coin à son voisin qui écrivait tranquillement le cours.

-Toi tu perds rien pour attendre !

Elle sorti sa baguette et appuya le bout contre sa peau endoloris. Voldemort tressauta en sentant la Marque l'élancer.

-Morgane pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles, je suis juste à côté de toi !

-Je l'ai pas fait exprès je me grattais.

-Et bien gratte toi la Marque Noire avec autre chose que ta baguette !

-Je ne peux pas c'est ce qui me soulage le plus.

Elle tendit alors son bras vers le mage noir.

-Tu pourras rajouter une faveur à mon ardoise.

-D'accord !

Voldemort attrapa sa baguette et prononça un sort. Morgane poussa un soupire de soulagement retentissant.

-Mademoiselle Lestrange, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

-Ça à arrêté de me gratter !

Commentaire qui déclencha l'hilarité des élèves.

Voldemort marchait dans les couloirs du château lorsque son avant bras se mit à le brûler. Morgane, parc. Il fit demi tour et mit le cap sur l'étendue verte. Il y arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bon où est ce qu'elle peut bien être ?

Il arpentait le parc lorsque son bras se rappela douloureusement à lui. Morgane, Grande Salle. Harry Potter ne se baladait quand même pas sur son balais au travers du château ? Il se dépêcha de retourner au grand hall et débarqua dans la l'immense pièce. Pas de tête blonde platine. Nouvelle brûlure. Bibliothèque. Et on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

Voldemort arriva enfin à la bibliothèque tout essouffler. Il marcha au travers des allées et finit par repérer Morgane assise à une table entrain d'écrire sur une feuille de parchemin.

-Où est Harry ?

-Entrain de jouer à la balle dehors, je te l'ai signifié.

-Tu m'as aussi signifié que tu étais dans la Grande Salle et ici à la Bibliothèque.

-Oui je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas ton livre de potion ? J'ai oublié le mien dans ma chambre et j'ai la flemme d'aller le chercher.

-Non je l'ai pas ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne m'appeler qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !

-Harry était dans le parc.

-Peu importe !

Voldemort marqua un temps.

-Tu te rappelles que tu me dois une faveur pour la Marque noire ?

-Oui et...

-Je veux que tu me trouves de la poudre de cheminette et que tu me l'apportes ce soir, septième étage, 22h50.

-Combien tu en veux ?

-Le plus que tu pourras me rapporter.

Voldemort attendait dans le couloir du 7ème étage, il faisait les cent pas en attendant Morgane. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 22h49. Plus qu'une minute et il pourrait la doloriser ! Des pas se firent alors entendre et la jeune fille apparut au bout du couloir.

-Tu as faillit être en retard.

-Je ne me serrais pas permise my Lord.

-Tu as la poudre de cheminette ?

La jeune fille ouvrit sa robe de sorcier et la fouilla un instant avant dans sortir un flacon minuscule.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

-Il suffit simplement d'appliquer un sort de grossissement d'objet au contenue et tu pourras en avoir aussi haut que le château. Autre chose my Lord ?

-Non tu peux disposer.

Morgane parti, Voldemort appuya sa baguette contre le mur. Des nervures partirent de celle-ci et dessinèrent une porte. Le mage noir pénétra dans une pièce entière nue excepté une immense cheminée dans laquelle brûlait quelques bûches. Il versa le contenue du flacon sur le sol et prononça la sort qui fit grossir le petit tas de poudre. Le mage noir en pris une bonne poignée et la jeta dans les flammes qui se mirent à danser et prirent une teinte verte

-Vous êtes en communication avec un répondeur de cheminée …

-C'est pas vrai qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce truc ! Y a jamais personne dans cette baraque !

-... laisser votre message après le bip.

-Je vous jure que si personne ne décroche dans les trois secondes, je vous dolorise jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

-C'est vous my Lord ? Dit une voix aiguë

-Non c'est le Ministre de la Magie.

-Ah ! pardon !

La communication se coupa.

-Mais qui est ce qui m'a foutu des partisans aussi débile ! C'est pas possible ils ont été aux toilettes pendant la distribution des neurones !

Voldemort pris une nouvelle poignée de poudre et recommença l'opération.

-Alors c'était qui ? Demanda Lucius.

-Le Ministre de la Magie, répondit Bellatrix.

-Ah bon ? T'es sûr ?

-C'est lui même qui me l'a dit. On dirait que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, Lucius.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à me reprocher ? Je suis parfait !

Bellatrix lui lança un regard suspicieux interrompu par le feu de la cheminée qui fit des siennes. Les flammes vertes se mirent à grandirent puis se ramassèrent sur elles-même et prirent l'apparence d'un jeune homme de haute stature. Bellatrix se mit à hurler.

-Il est beau ! Il est beau ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime !

Elle faillit se jeter dans les flammes retenu in extremis par sa sœur.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à brailler comme ça ! Maugréa Lucius qui s'approcha à son tour de la cheminée. C'est qui ce mouflet qui prend ma cheminée pour un hall de gare.

-Ce mouflet comme tu l'appelles c'est Lord Voldemort, rectifia Bellatrix.

-Oh ! Mais comment ce fait il qu'il soit si... jeune. Et surtout où est ce que je peux m'en procurer, ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

-C'est Morgane qui m'a fait une potion de rajeunissement.

-Et, il en reste ?

Narcissa et Bellatrix se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ? Je me renseigne à des fins commerciales!

-Ne faites pas attention à lui my Lord ! Minauda Bellatrix.

La porte s'ouvrit alors pour laisser passer Rodolphus.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? On fait des réunions sans en informer les autres ?C'est qui le mioche dans ta cheminée, Lucius ?

-Je ne suis pas un mioche ! Espèce de dégénérer du bulbe !

-Non c'est vrai my Lord, vous n'êtes pas un enfant, dit Bellatrix en poussant Lucius de devant les flammes et en réajustant son décolleté.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'appelle my Lord ? Souffla Lestrange senior à Malfoy.

-Parce que c'est Tu-sais-qui.

-Mais attend il est pas censé avoir 61 ans ?

-C'est parce que Morgane lui a fait une potion de rajeunissement.

Rodolphus marqua une pause puis ajouta.

-Simple demande d'information, il n'en resterait pas ?

-Eh la bande de cancaneuses ! On arrête les messes basses et on se concentre sur ce que je vais dire !

-Moi je suis concentrée my Lord ! Dit Bellatrix en se mettant devant Lucius et consort et en lui faisant un sourire.

-Dit moi Bellatrix quand est ce que tu vas chez le dentiste ? Lui demanda Voldemort.

-J'en ai pas l'intention, pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton sourire ferait faner une fleur.

Le groupe derrière elle explosa de rire.

-Ça vous fait marrer ! Et toi Lucius tu devrais cacher ta calvitie naissante !

-Quoi ? Où ça la calvitie ? Dit-il en sortant un miroir de sa poche.

-On plaisantais Bella ! Mais c'est vrai que tu devrais penser à éviter de sourire.

-Doloris !

-Ça suffit ! Hurla Voldemort. Non mais vous avez quel âge ! Lucius va t'asseoir près de ta femme ! Rodolphus dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et Bellatrix au piquet !

-Mais pourquoi !

-Ne discute pas mes ordres !

Bellatrix s'essaya aux yeux de cocker mais Voldemort était naturellement immunisé contre ce genre de pratique.

-Le passage pour vous conduire jusqu'à Poudlard est enfin ouvert. Je veux que tout le monde soit réunit pour la répétition générale qui se tiendra mardi prochain à 22h50. Lucius tu t'occupes d'envoyer les messages, quand cela sera fait tu m'envoies un hiboux pour me prévenir.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des messages ! Bougonna Bellatrix.

-Parce que tu écris comme un porc !

-Depuis le temps que je le disais que tu n'étais qu'une truie !

-Rodolphus !

-Yes my Lord ?

-Tu sors ! Lucius tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai demandé de faire ?

-Oui, par contre pour le papier avec ou sans liseré doré ?

-Est ce que j'ai une tête à m'occuper de ce genre de détails ?

-J'ai carte blanche ! Bon alors je vais utilisé ma plume en platine et le papier à entête avec les armoiries de la famille et aussi la cire...

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel puis coupa la communication. Il s'écarta de l'âtre un sourire peint sur les lèvres. Il allait être enfin maître du monde et il allait pouvoir tuer tous les choux de Bruxelles !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre final partie 1:

**Merci à Oxyge3ne qui m'a ajouté à ses fav ! **

**Je voulais faire un chapitre unique mais pour finir, l'affrontement final va être divisé en deux parce que ça faisait trop long et comme lire sur écran, à force, ça explose les yeux, j'ai eu pitié de vous.**

**Inspiration pour celui-ci : Kaamelott, Merlin l'enchanteur de Disney, Naheulbeuk Astérix mission Cléopâtre le film, un indien dans la ville, le slogan de Fanfiction. **

**Vous avez peur ? Vous avez raison.**

Voldemort était assis à la table des Poufsouffles entrain de prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner lorsque quelque chose s'assit lourdement à côté de lui. Il tourna à demi la tête et aperçu Morgane qui se tenait la sienne entre les mains.

-J'ai tellement mal à la tête que j'ai l'impression d'avoir foutu un coup de boule à un tapis de fakir.

-Comme je m'en fiche!

-Et puis faut que je te raconte, j'ai fait un cauchemar hier soir!

-Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas!

-Garry, toujours sous l'emprise de l'envoûtement de la chevalière, débarque en plein cours de Charmes. Il commence à me chercher en m'affublant des surnoms ridicules dont il a le secret. Moi pendant ce temps là j'essaie de m'enfuir en passant discrètement entre les jambes des élèves, et quand je me retrouve finalement devant la porte, je me rends compte que celle-ci est fermée...

-Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais ?

-Et là j'ose pas me retourner, je sais qu'il est juste derrière moi et que si je le fais ça sera juste horrible...

-Tu me saoules avec tes babillages la morveuse !

-Mais dans ce genre de rêve c'est exactement ce qui se passe ! Je me retourne malgré moi et je vois Gerry qui se tient juste en face avec un sourire trop flippant ! Et là tu sais pas ce qui me sort !...

-Non et je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche !

-«_Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse_» et il se met à fouiller dans sa poche et il me sort une branche de gui...

-Est ce que je peux finir de déjeuner tranquillement!

-Ni une ni deux je fais exploser la porte et je commence à courir au travers des couloirs, mais Terry court plus vite que moi...

Voldemort attrapa une tranche de brioche posée devant lui et se fourra la mie dans les oreilles, mais ce n'était pas un très bon isolant.

-Et au moment où il va me mettre le grappin dessus, je débaroule dans une pièce vide excepter que tu es en plein milieu, et là j'entends Barry dire «il est là lui aussi parce qu'il n'a pas compris le principe de la branche de gui» et là je sais pas ce qui se passe mais je me retrouve à te rouler un patin! Dégouttant! J'en ai plus fermé l'œil de la nuit! En plus j'avais trop les jetons que Terry débarque dans la chambre!

-Et bien merci de me l'avoir raconté et de m'avoir par la même occasion couper l'appétit! Sur ce j'espère que ton mal de tête va durer le plus longtemps possible!

Le mage noir se releva et quitta la salle.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore!

Morgane avait fini sa dissertation sur les runes druidiques et leurs effets sur la pousse des cheveux des trolls et remontait vers sa chambre. Elle rangea les livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque dans sa malle et sa dissertation dans son cahier, puis se glissa sous les draps. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler, elle crut alors entendre son prénom. La jeune fille rouvrit un oeil et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Elle avait du rêver.

-Morgane, entendit elle distinctement.

-Oh! Mon Dieu! C'est Garry! Mon rêve devient réalité!

Elle se retourna et aperçu une silhouette qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. Elle plongea vers sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Elle sentit alors une main lui attraper le bras et une autre se plaquer sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler.

-C'est moi Morgane.

-Qui ça moi?

-Voldemort.

Morgane se dégagea de l'étreinte du mage.

-Mais comment est-ce que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici? Et pourquoi es-tu dans le dortoir des filles en pleine nuit?

-La fenêtre était ouverte, j'ai volé jusqu'à elle. J'arrive pas à dormir à cause de l'affrontement final, je me pose trop de questions.

-Ah! T'as enfin réalisé que tu n'y arriverais pas?

-Quoi?

-Rien, rien.

-J'aimerai avoir ton avis sur certaines d'entre elles.

-Maintenant? Ça peut pas attendre demain?

-Comme tu ne dors pas...

-Parce que tu m'as réveillé!

Voldemort grimpa sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur obligeant Morgane à faire de même. Il ferma les rideaux du baldaquin et prononça un sort d'insonorisation.

-Lumos.

Sa baguette s'illumina.

-Éteints ta putain de baguette! Maugréa Morgane en se protégeant les yeux avec sa main.

-Si je fais ça tu vas te rendormir!

-C'est ce qui se passe la nuit quand les gens sont fatigués!

-Oui mais moi j'ai des questions existentielles que je dois éclaircir ! Bon alors je commence ! Question numéro un...

Et se fut la première d'une longue série.

-...Question numéro trois cent vingt cinq.

-De toute façon tu ne vas pas gagner ! Parce qu' il y a des choses essentielles que tu ne comprends pas et que tu ne comprendras jamais ! Tu vas finir comme la première fois à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine ! Et tu ne pourras rien y faire ! Alors maintenant arrête avec tes questions et laisse moi dormir ! Hurla Morgane excéder.

Elle se rallongea et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête.

-Tu dis ça pour me mettre en colère Morgane ? Parce que si c'est le cas c'est réussi ! Je connais tous les sorts de magie noire, Harry Potter n'as aucune chance.

-Effectivement d'un point de vue technique tu peux l'écraser comme un vulgaire moustique, mais au niveau compréhension des sentiments humains, zéro pointé!

-Et alors je vois pas ce que les sentiments vont lui apporter de plus!

-La protection.

-Qu'est ce que tu me chantes !

Morgane émergea de sous les couvertures.

-C'est de la magie très ancienne, je vais pas te refaire toute la théorie mais en gros l'amour le protège.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

-Ça mère en s'interposant entre ton sort et lui, lui a fournit cette protection.

-Tu connais un moyen de la contourner ?

-Il n'y en pas, il faut attendre que le sort se dissipe.

-Quand ?

Morgane haussa les épaules.

-A sa majorité je suppose.

-Ça complique les choses.

-Suffit d'un peu de jugeote.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire.

-Tu oublies que tu me dois une dernière faveur. Je veux que tu me trouves le moyen de contourner cette protection et je te conseil de faire vite, il reste très peu de temps.

-Et voilà!Ca m'apprendra à toujours faire ma maligne, pensa Morgane.

Le lendemain matin, Morgane avait oublié ce que l'expression «se lever du bon pied» voulait dire. Non seulement elle n'avait pas son quotas d'heures de sommeil à cause de cet abruti de Persifleur mais en plus elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue, encore une fois, en racontant l'histoire de la protection magique.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai été tout lui raconté ! Il ne comprend rien à rien c'était logique qu'il allait me demander de rattraper le coup ! Ca m'apprendra à connaître tout sur tout et à vouloir faire mon intéressante ! Je me hais !

-Ma Citrouille d'Amour !

-Doloris ! Mémo à moi-même, penser à appliquer tous les plans machiavéliques que je trouverais à Voldemort.

La jeune fille blonde se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, pour une séance de réflexion intense. Elle avait besoin de calme et de solitude pour pouvoir échafauder le contournement de cette nouvelle barrière magique. Elle choisit une table excentrée près du rayon des plantes aquatiques et autres animaux du même acabit. Morgane ouvrit son sac et déposa rouleau de parchemin et autre encrier sur la table. Elle plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du rouleau encore vierge, ferma ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

-Alors si j'étais Voldemort, comment pourrais je tuer Garry Gobber...non... Henry Topper? Rhaaa mais j'arrive même pas à retenir son nom pourrit! Bon je me calme, un rond est un carrée, un carrée est un rond! Oublions un instant tous ses abrutis et prenons le problème à la racine. Si j'étais devant Marie-Sue, cette Miss je-sais-tout extrêmement énervante, et que celle-ci ait réussi à trouver une parade contre le sort le plus efficace pour éliminer les gens comme elle de la surface de la terre, que pourrais je bien inventer pour remplacer l'Avada?

Morgane tapota le morceau de parchemin du bout de sa plume. Les idées tardaient à se bousculer.

-Aller Lestrange! On parle de Marie-Sue! Unleash your imagination ! Je lui mets un doigt dans l'œil!

-Propose ça à Voldemort et il va trouver tout seul le moyen de ne pas utiliser l'Avada.

Et soudain les idées explosèrent comme du pop-corn dans tête. La jeune fille commença donc à effectuer calcules, dessins et autres explications de schémas.

Elle terminait son croquis sur l'illusion d'optique à double foyers lorsque la Marque Noire se réveilla. Voldemort, terrain de Quidditch, cinq minutes.

-Il est tombé sur la tête, c'est à l'autre bout du château! Et en plus j'ai pas fini mon calcul sur la modification de la vitesse des escaliers mouvants.

Elle appliqua sa baguette sur son avant bras et envoya sa réponse. Elle se remit aussitôt à travailler. Quelques secondes plus tard son bras se remettait à la brûler plus sérieusement, Voldemort n'aimait pas qu'on lui réponde par la négative quand il appelait un de ses partisans. Mais flûte, il lui avait dit de trouver une alternative au combat magique en des temps records et il s'amusait à la déconcentrer toutes les cinq minutes! Comment travailler dans conditions pareille! Elle le lui notifia par une nouvelle application de sa baguette sur la Marque Noire. Morgane se prépara pour une nouvelle brûlure mais après quelques minutes, Voldemort semblait avoir laisser tomber, où était-ce le temps qu'il lui fallait pour arriver à la bibliothèque ? Le mage traversa les rayonnages et trouva Morgane qui finissait son calcul. Il se dirigea vers elle et posa violemment ses mains sur le rebord de la table.

-Quand je t'appelles j'exige que tu viennes dans la seconde.

-Et si j'étais venu tu m'aurais engueulé parce que je n'aurais pas fini la mission que tu m'as confié. Alors que là c'est fait.

Voldemort jeta un rapide coup d'œil au parchemin posé devant Morgane.

-Bien, je vais voir ce que tu as réussi à échafauder. Commence ton explication.

-Sur celui-là j'ai pensé à un modification du rythme de rotation des escaliers. Le but étant d'amener Garry sur l'un d'eux et avec l'augmentation de la vitesse de ceux-ci, il va perdre la notion d'espace temps, le faisant sortir au niveau du cinquième étage où l'attend la fameuse décoleuse de tête, connue aussi sous le nom de guillotine, tester avec efficacité par nos voisins français pendant leur révolution.

-Ils ont décapité des sang-purs avec, je te rappelle!

-OK je suppose que la bonne vieille méthode antique du découpage d'adversaire avec différentes armes qui vont de la vieille rapière rouillée à la hallebarde magnifiquement ciselée, ne t'intéresses pas non plus ?

Voldemort fit une moue.

-Je veux une méthode propre! Ajouta t-il.

-Sans utilisation de magie, ça va être compliqué!

Et soudain Morgane eu une un éclair de génie.

-Bruno!

-Qu'est ce mon basilic mort vient faire là dedans?

-On le fait revenir!

-Arrête avec tes idées saugrenues!

-Mais si! J'ai lu un livre de magie noire sur la question des résurrections. On le fait ressuscité, il suffira ensuite d'attirer la Binocle dans la chambre des secrets et Bruno n'aura plus qu'à en faire son quatre heures.

Voldemort regarda longuement la jeune fille puis avec un rictus lui dit:

-Tu peux me faire ça pour quand?

-Pas avant demain, il faut que je réunissent les ingrédients et puis ce soir on a la répétition générale.

Morgane se dirigea vers la réserve du professeur de potion. Elle arriva devant la porte et après s'être assuré que personne n'arrivait dans le couloir, l'ouvrit d'un sort. Une fois à l'intérieur elle referma la porte et alluma sa baguette. La jeune fille sortit alors un morceau de parchemin et se mit en quête des ingrédients. Elle grimpa sur une échelle et illumina les étiquettes des différents bocaux qui se trouvaient sur les étagères.

-Bon, les yeux de tritons c'est fait, le sang de salamandre et la poudre d'os de Manticore aussi, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la plume de phénix.

Elle inspecta les étagères, mais ne trouva aucune trace des plumes tant convoitées.

-J'ai du les louper, je recommence, alors bave de crapaud démoniaque, chapeau de lutin en poudre...

Après dix minutes de recherches, Morgane s'énerva légèrement.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Une réserve sans plumes de phénix ! J'aurais tout vu dans cette école !

-Tu as essayé la deuxième étagères en partant de ta gauche, juste à côté de la bave de Veracrasse.

-Ah! Super! Merci Severus!

La jeune fille se figea sur place, n'osant se retourner.

-Je suppose que tu es impatient de savoir ce que je fais dans la réserve.

-Dumbledore aussi.

Morgane atterrit dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au directeur.

-Cette jeune fille a été pris en flagrant délit de vol dans la réserve d'ingrédients du professeur de potion.

-J'allais faire une omelette.

-Avec des yeux de tritons et de la poudre d'os de Manticore?

-Oui j'ai des goûts bizarre.

-Vous n'aviez sans doute pas l'intention d'exécuter une mission pour Mr Riddle ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-J'avais peut être l'intention de ressusciter Bruno.

-Un Horcrux de Voldemort ?

-Son basilic.

-Tu as l'intention de ressusciter un basilic dans l'école ! Hurla Severus. Mais tu es complètement inconsciente !

-Mais non, Persifleur sera avec moi et comme il parle fourchelangue, Bruno sera sous contrôle !

-Un basilic n'est pas un animal de compagnie !

-De toute façon c'est pas son but.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Morgane, d'un air sceptique.

-Attendez ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris à quoi il allait servir. Et puis de toute façon La Binocle l'a déjà occis une fois, il va bien pouvoir le refaire, comme pour Voldemort.

-On vient de dépasser le mont Everest de l'inconscience ! Soupira Rogue.

-Severus, je veux que vous réunissiez tous les miroirs du château.

-Vous avez une idée en tête?

-Non il veut simplement admirer sa barbe sous toutes les coutures, répliqua Morgane.

-En attendant,vous irez trois heures en colle ce soir pour votre inconscience, mademoiselle, ajouta Dumbledore.

-Ah ! Non ce soir c'est... euh non mais ça va aller en faite.

Rogue et Draco se dirigeaient vers le septième étage où Voldemort leur avait donné rendez-vous. Ils y arrivèrent après cinq minutes de crapahute et virent le jeune homme brun de haute stature qui attendait dans le couloir.

-Où est Morgane? J'espère que vous avez une excuse valable.

-Elle est en retenue et aura un peu de retard, pour motif qu'elle s'est faite prendre entrain de voler dans la réserve d'ingrédients du professeur de potion, pour ressusciter un certain « Bruno », répondit Severus.

Voldemort se tourna vers Rogue, avec un air menaçant.

-J'espère pour toi que mon basilic sera vivant demain, ou il se pourrait bien que se soit la dernière fois que tu vois le jour se lever!

Il se tourna vers le mur et posa sa baguette contre les pierres qui formèrent une porte. Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle avec l'immense cheminée. Voldemort se dirigea vers celle-ci et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Les flammes roulèrent sur elles-même et prirent une teinte verte. Des silhouettes prirent alors forme dans l'âtre. Les Mangemorts étaient présents et à l'heure, eux!

-Bonsoir, my Lord! Minauda Bellatrix qui sauta au premier plan. J'ai pris mon plus beau bloc note et une plume toute neuve pour noter tout ce que vous allez dire.

-Fayote! Souffla Lucius.

-Si y a un fayot ici c'est certainement pas moi!

-On se calme les deux hystériques! Intervint Rogue. My lord si vous voulez bien poursuivre.

-Le voilà ton fayot, souffla Bellatrix à Lucius.

-Comme Lucius à du vous le dire, ce soir nous allons revoir l'invasion de l'école. Draco ici présent à réussit à ouvrir un passage dans l'enceinte du château afin de vous permettre de vous y introduire, pour cela, vous devrez vous rendre au point de rendez-vous fixer à pré-au-lard jeudi soir à 23h00 en transplanant.

-C'est vraiment obligé? Demanda Nott. Je supporte pas très bien le transplanage.

-Tu veux peut être venir à pied? Siffla Voldemort.

-Poudlard à pied, ça fait un peu loin quand même. J'avais pensé...

-Tu viendras en transplanant un point c'est tout! Bon où j'en étais... oui le passage se trouve dans la réserve du magasin Zonko, sur le mur qui fait face à l'étagère avec les boîtes de...

Voldemort ressentit une brûlure sur son avant bras.

-Les boîtes de quoi, my Lord? Demanda Bellatrix. J'ai pas entendu? J'ai pas pu noter!

-Morgane arrive.

-Les boîtes de Morgane arrive? C'est une nouvelle farce et attrape? My Lord? Je comprends plus rien!

Le mage c'était dirigé vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Morgane se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

-Lestrange par ici!

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui puis après un instant d'hésitation elle entra dans la salle.

-Tu es en retard!

-C'est bon le serpent à sonnette commence pas à me prendre la tête, j'ai déjà passé trois heures de colle avec le prof d'histoire de la magie et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas mettre fin à ses jours car c'était déjà fait!

-Non mais dit donc la morveuse, le mot respect ça te dit quelque chose!

-Et toi la phrase «je ressuscite ton basilique» ça fait tilt? Parce que sans mon aide tu peux dire adieu au titre de maître du monde!

-Tu veux que je te dolorise pour cet affront.

-Avec plaisir face de serpent!

-Oh! Et puis j'en ai marre! Eh! C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel! On a une invasion de château à répéter! Alors vous vous entre-tuerez plus tard! Hurla Serverus.

-Tu as raison reprenons. Morgane vient ici!

La jeune fille soupira mais s'exécuta, elle fit apparaître un fauteuil et s'assit confortablement, sous le regard de Voldemort.

-My Lord, pourquoi Morgane s'assoie près de vous? Demanda Bellatrix.

-Pour que je garde un œil sur elle.

-Mais vous pourriez l'avoir à l'œil et qu'elle soit près de Draco et Severus?

Le mage pris une grande inspiration et se massa les tempes.

-Je préfère qu'elle soit là. Reprenons.

-J'ai encore une question! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle à le droit de vous tutoyez et de vous manquez autant de respect sans que vous la punissiez?

-Eh ! Mais c'est vrai ça ! Ajoutèrent Avery et Nott en chœur.

-Parce qu'elle va faire revivre mon basilic.

Voldemort était satisfait de sa réponse mais pas Bellatrix qui reparti à la charge.

-Moi aussi je peux le faire!

-Mais tu n'es pas dans l'école.

-Je peux transplaner maintenant si vous voulez, et je vous jure que Bruno sera encore plus magnifique que dans vos souvenirs !

-Occupes toi de prendre des notes !

-C'est votre chouchoute, c'est ça!

-Mais pas du tout !

-Mais siiii, se mit à couiner Bellatrix. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous!

Voldemort se tourna vers Morgane qui jouait tranquillement avec ses cheveux.

-Fait quelque chose, lui souffla-t-il.

-Et que veux tu que je fasse?

-J'en sais rien, n'importe quoi!

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se leva de son siège.

-Mais enfin maman je ne suis absolument pas sa chouchoute, on couche simplement ensemble,pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

Bellatrix disparut des flammes pour cause de malaise soudain.

-C'est dans ces moments là que j'envie le crâne vide de Crabe et Goyle, dit Draco, pour éviter que de telles images ne viennent me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Et bien moi, dit Severus j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux à main nue, ensuite je me trépanerais bien pour enlever mon cerveau avec une paille.

-Mais depuis quand vous...enfin vous êtes..., commença Dolohov.

Et dans cette cacophonie ambiante, Voldemort piqua une de ses crises légendaires.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE BANDE DE MOULES! Morgane retourne t'asseoir! Draco! Serverus! Vous restez où vous êtes! Lucius et Avery vous me ramasser Bellatrix et vous lui refourrer son bloc note dans les mains! ET VOUS LA BOUCLEZ, C'EST CLAIR!

-Yes my Lord!

Il se tourna ensuite vers Morgane qui s'était rassise.

-Quant à toi! Quand je serais maître du monde je te ferais manger des choux de Bruxelles jusqu'à ce que tu exploses pour avoir propagé une rumeur idiote! Finissons la répétition. Vous arrivez près des boîtes de bonbons à hoquet, le passage se trouve sur le mur d'en face. Il vous suffit simplement de le traverser et vous arriverez dans un passage souterrain qui vous mènera directement à Poudlard. Là je vous donnerais de plus amples directives sur la suite des événements. Est ce que vous avez des questions ?

Les mains des Mangemorts se levèrent.

-En rapport avec la mission !

Elles se baissèrent instantanément sauf celle de Nott.

-Est ce que j'aurais le droit de prendre une boîte de Bombabouses, pour mon fils ? Quand on traversera le magasin?

-Disparaissez de ma vue!

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait ma question ? Elle était en rapport...

La fin de la phrase fut emportée par un nouveau roulement de flammes qui reprirent leur couleur d'origine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre final partie 2 :

**Et voilà c'est vraiment la fin, j'ai hésité à le couper une troisième fois, mais n'étant pas Voldemort deux parties c'est déjà bien. J'ai vraiment galéré à écrire la fin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Merci à tous celles et ceux qui m'ont suivit jusque là.**

**Les passages en italique sont en fourchelangue, ne le parlant pas couramment j'ai préféré faire ça en français.**

**Il est assez long, j'espère que vos yeux de lecteur de fanfiction aguerrit me pardonneront de les avoir fait saigner.**

La bibliothèque venait tout juste de fermer ses portes. Voldemort retourna donc à la tour des Poufsouffles pour déposer ses affaires juste avant d'aller dîner. Lorsqu'il redescendit il tomba nez à nez avec Morgane qui transportait un sac d'apparence frêle mais qui semblait donner de la peine à la jeune fille. Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle, et lui effleura le bras pour lui signifier qu'il voulait lui parler. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cheminée suivit de Morgane qui traînait son sac comme un boulet.

-Tu as réussi à récupérer tous les ingrédients?

-Oui, enfin! Ils avaient posté deux gardes devant la réserve mais soudoyer Crabbe et Goyle n'a jamais été très difficile, je leur ai fait croire qu'il y avait une dégustation de gâteaux près de la serre.

-Et ils t'ont cru?

-On parle de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai les deux spécimens senior dans mon équipe.

-Bon alors on se donne rendez-vous quand?

-Et bien entre la ronde de Rusard et celle de Rogue rendez-vous à 22h26m34s dans la salle commune.

-Et s'il y a des gens?

-Je vais être maître du monde, ce n'est pas à moi de parer à ses détails.

-OK j'ai compris je m'en charge.

Morgane était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 22h20, il ne restait plus que 6 minutes et 34 secondes avant l'heure fatidique. Un groupe d'élèves bavards était encore présent et Voldemort semblait avoir disparu, c'était peut être pas un mal. La jeune fille se massa les tempes, elle sentait le mal de crâne arrivé au galop. Le jeune homme brun décida alors de se montrer.

-Eh! Toooom, tu veux te joindre à nous on fait une partie d'action ou vérité.

-J'ai autre chose de plus important à faire que de jouer à votre jeu stupide.

-Ah! oui? Et quoi?

-Ressusciter mon basilic.

-Oh! Toooom comme tu es drôle!

-Vous ne devriez pas aller dormir? Le manque de sommeille fait vieillir plus vite, et franchement tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

-Tu trouves que je fais vieille?

-Ma grand-mère faisait vieille, toi tu es au delà de ça.

Le groupe outré se leva et après s'être souhaité la bonne nuit, monta au dortoir. Morgane applaudit.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul.

Voldemort s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu as les ingrédients?

Morgane lui montra son sac qui paraissait moins lourd.

-Il sont tous dedans? Fais moi voir!

Il lui arracha le pochon des mains l'ouvrit et commença à en faire l'inventaire.

-Déstresse, my Lord, ça va bien se passer.

Le jeune homme reposa le sac sur les genoux de la jeune fille et regarda sa montre.

-Il nous reste 1min 25. OK, après on passe l'ouverture et on se dirige vers les escaliers mouvants...

-T'as montre retarde on est déjà en retard!

-Quoi? Quoi?

Voldemort saisit le poignet de Morgane.

-Tu trouves ça drôle Lestrange! Si on a ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de retard et qu'on se fait prendre je dirais que tu m'as jeté le sort de l'imperium.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?

-Pour me faire des choses!

-Si tu as été traumatisé par ma mère, tu m'en vois désolé, mais il n'est pas question que je te fasses des... choses, dit-elle d'un air dégoutté.

-Je te ferais remarquer que beaucoup de filles aimeraient être à ta place!

-Tu veux dire, pour ressusciter un basilic? Elle n'en seraient même pas capable.

-Non je veux dire décrocher mes faveurs!

Morgane se mit à rire.

-La Poufsouffle avait raison tu es d'un drôle.

Le couple improbable se mit en route pour les toilettes du sixième étage. Il arrivaient au niveau du cinquième lorsqu'un point de lumière apparut juste au dessus d'eux. Il s'aplatirent contre les marches.

-T'as vachement bossé le timing, Riddle!

-C'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas refait ton lacet à la 458ème marche on n'aurait pas croisé Rusard!

Le point de lumière se rapprochait.

-Donne moi ta main, dit soudainement Morgane.

-Pourquoi tu la veux?

-J'ai subitement envie de te lire les lignes de la main, ironisa-t-elle.

-Mais enfin Morgane...

-Je vais nous faire transplaner.

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas contourner les boucliers?

-Je te laisse ici si tu veux.

Voldemort soupira et pris la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et commença à se représenter les toilettes du sixième. Elle sentit la main du mage se crisper.

-Détend toi, lui souffla-t-elle.

-Comment veux tu que je me détende, il va nous voir!

Voldemort se sentit alors décoller, il vit le sol s'éloigner à une vitesse vertigineuse et devenir une masse de couleurs floues. Il fut suspendu un instant dans les airs puis retomba brusquement. Il rencontra le sol carrelé avec fracas, lâcha la main de Morgane qui fut emportée et finit sa course contre la porte d'un des toilettes qui craqua lugubrement. Le mage noir prit appui sur ses mains et se releva lentement, il entendit alors un rire. Il releva la tête et vit la jeune fille encastrée dans la porte.

-C'était trop fun!

Voldemort se remit sur pied avec une grimace. Il entendit alors une sorte de gémissement continu et vit apparaître soudainement Mimi Geignarde.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mes toilettes!

Elle se tourna vers Voldemort.

-Ca ne vous suffit pas de vous payez ma tête il faut que vous détruisiez mon espace maintenant!

Morgane émit un grognement et s'extirpa de la porte

-Je te conseille de la fermer, Geignarde, je connais un moyen pour te faire disparaître définitivement!

Le fantôme se tut puis émit un dernier long cri avant de disparaître par la lunette d'un toilette qui émit un borborygme.

-Dépêche toi d'ouvrir le passage, avec tout le tintamarre qu'elle à fait ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on voit Rusard débarquer.

Voldemort se dirigea vers l'îlot centrale affublé de lavabos et prononça le mot de passe en fourchelangue. Les lavabos se mirent à trembler puis se séparèrent à mesure que le tronc central s'écartait pour laisser apparaître l'escalier. Voldemort commença ça descente.

-Fait attention Lestrange les marches sont gliss... Aïe! Aïe! Aïe!

-OK, j'ai compris le message, je fais attention en descendant.

La jeune fille arriva en bas des marches et vit Voldemort avec les mains toutes arrachées.

-Belle descente, my Lord.

-Au lieu de te foutre de ma tête soigne moi ça!

Morgane sortit une petite fiole de son sac.

-Non! Met pas de produit ça pique! Tu peux faire ça avec un sort!

Morgane esquissa un sourire et sortit sa baguette. Une fois les bobos guérit, ils se remirent en route au travers du dédale des canalisations du château. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'immense salle sculptée à l'image de Salazar Serpentard, l'allée de serpents menant tout droit à l'immense visage à la bouche béante taillée dans la roche et au pied de celle-ci la dépouille de feu Bruno. Morgane s'approcha de l'énorme serpent et déposa son sac à ses pieds.

-T'es sur de ton coup? Lui dit Voldemort.

-Ca va être une grande première et ça va être grandiose!Aller c'est parti!

Elle se fit craquer les jointures puis ouvrit son sac et en sortit les différents bocaux. Elle en ouvrit un et versa la poudre autour du basilic, un fois le cercle finit, elle disposa les bougies stratégiquement tout autour. Voldemort avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et se tenait juste derrière Morgane pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de celle-ci. La jeune fille avait extirpé un bol de son sac et mélangeait les ingrédients qu'elle avait emprunté à long terme dans la réserve.

-Tu es sûr que c'est trois yeux de triton?

-T'as déjà ressuscité un basilic?

-Non, et toi non plus je te rappelle!

La jeune fille finit d'écraser les yeux dans l'espèce de liquide bouillonnant puis de tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Il me faut de ton sang pour la touche final.

Voldemort pinça ses lèvres.

-Tu le veux ton nouveau jouet ou merde!

Il soupira et consentit à tendre sa main. Morgane appliqua sa baguette et prononça un sort.

-Aïheu! Tu pourrais faire ça plus doucement!

-Pas le temps!

Elle versa quelques goûtes dans la potion puis tendit le bol à Voldemort qui se recula.

-Ca pue ton truc!

-Fait le pour Bruno!

Le mage refit sa moue dégoutter mais attrapa le bol et bu le liquide. Morgane lui donna alors un os à moelle, une balle rose, une réplique de sandwich qui fait pouet-pouet quand on lui appuis dessus, une bourse remplit de galions d'or et un petit flacon.

-C'est pour quoi faire tout ça?

-Tu vas devoir aller chercher l'âme de ton basilic en enfer.

-Quoi? Mais je veux pas mourir!

-Ca ne t'arrivera pas si tu es assez rapide. Bon alors l'os, le sandwich et la balle c'est pour Cerbère, la bourse pour soudoyer le passeur, et le flacon pour ramener l'âme de Bruno. Le temps passe différemment là bas, essaie de ne pas t'attarder. Bonne chance!

La jeune fille ouvrit son livre et commença l'incantation.

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça Lestrange!

-Oui, oui on verra ça à ton retour. Enfin si tu arrives à revenir.

Les jambes de Voldemort le lâchèrent soudainement et il tomba en arrière, heurtant le sol froid de la salle. Il essaya de se relever mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Il sentit alors le sol l'absorber. Sa vision se troubla et puis tout devint noir. Voldemort sentait qu'il traversait quelque chose comme de la terre ou de la cendre il n'arrivait pas très bien à déterminer, peut être était ce les deux. Il toucha enfin quelque chose de dur. Sa vision redevint net. Le mage se releva, il se trouvait dans une espèce de tunnel aux pierres noires, il n'y avait pas d'éclairage particulier pourtant il pouvait voir comme en plein jour. Au centre du tunnel se trouvait un large canal parcourut par des flots noirs. Voldemort s'approcha du bord de la berge pour jeter un coup d'œil. Les eaux semblaient calme pourtant le courant charriait des sortes de voiles grisâtres, les âmes des défunts. Il s'écarta du bord et se mit en route. Une grille immense ne tarda pas à se dessiner. Il y avait quelque chose d'imposant allonger sur le côté, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas bien à déterminer ce que c'était mais il semblait que se fusse le gardien. Cerbère releva ses trois têtes et renifla l'air. Quelqu'un approchait et dont l'odeur ne présageait rien de bon. La tête de droite émit un grondement sourd bientôt imitée par les deux autres.

Voldemort arriva enfin au pied du gardien qui s'était relevé et montrait ses crocs luisants de bave. Il sortit alors les jouets que Morgane lui avait fourni et les balança à l'immense créature qui se rua dessus.

-Brave toutou. Bon et maintenant je vais où?

Une toux s'éleva. Voldemort se tourna et aperçut une silhouette allongée et au teint de cendre qui se tenait près du mur.

-Vous cherchez un passeur?

-Non, je suis là pour répéter un numéro de claquettes!

-Comme vous voudrez.

L'ombre se détourna. Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Vous voulez combien.

Le fantôme revint sur ses pas.

-Deux galions.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans la bourse que lui avait donné Morgane et en tira deux pièces d'or qu'il tendit à la silhouette qui s'en empara avidement.

-Veuillez me suivre.

Le fantôme passa au travers d'un mur, imité par Voldemort qui se retrouva sur une petite plate forme en pierre, au bout de celle-ci se trouvait une embarcation. Le jeune homme n'était pas très rassurer mais il monta dans le bateau qui se mit en route. Ils naviguèrent un instant au travers des canaux jusqu'à arriver près d'un escaliers en pierre. L'ombre le conduisit jusqu'à une porte en bois.

-Voici votre première épreuve.

-Comment ça une épreuve? Je suis venu cherché l'âme de mon basilic pas celle de Merlin!

Le fantôme émit un bruissement qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un rire.

-Celle-ci personne n'est capable de la ramener.

-Ah! Oui? Vous êtes prêt à parier quoi!

-Votre tête.

Morgane s'était assise près du corps de Voldemort et regardait sa montre de temps à autre. Elle tâta la peau du jeune homme toujours allonger par terre. Elle commençait à refroidir.

-Dépêches toi de revenir, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se releva d'un coup arrachant un cri de surprise à Morgane.

-Je t'es eu passeur à la manque!

-Alors l'âme de ton basilique?

-J'ai niqué le passeur j'ai réussi à ramener ça!

Voldemort brandit la fiole.

-C'est quoi?

-L'âme de Merlin!

-Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse?

-Rien, elle est à moi. Par contre celle-ci tu peux l'implanter.

-Tu as eu le droit de ramener deux âmes?

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Je suis Voldemort.

Morgane leva son sourcil puis se mit debout. La jeune fille s'approcha du cercle qu'elle avait dessiner quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle attrapa son livre et tourna quelques pages avant de tomber sur celle qu'elle recherchait. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença sa lecture. Les bougies s'allumèrent une par une leur flamme dansant lentement puis elles s'éteignirent brusquement. La salle sembla s'assombrirent comme si la lumière avait été absorbée par le cercle qui contenait le basilic encore mort. La peau de celui-ci sembla frémir puis doucement, comme tenu par des fils invisibles, l'immense serpent se redressa. Morgane dévissa alors le bouchon de la fiole et le lança dans sa en direction. Le fumet gris sorti du petit flacon, volta un instant puis se mit à grossir pour devenir la parfaite réplique de Bruno, les deux basilics se firent face un instant puis l'émanation grise entoura la dépouille et commença à s'insinuer dans le corps du serpent qui s'ébroua comme pour chasser une mouche et s'effondra soudainement sur lui même. Le silence revint, la salle retrouva sa clarté relative. Voldemort se tourna vers Morgane qui avait fermé le livre qu'elle tenait.

-C'est tout?

-Oui, répondit simplement Morgane.

-Pourquoi il ne bouge pas? J'ai du enduré un combat dans la boue, des énigmes stupides et des mecs avec des masques ridicules! Si tu ne me le fais pas bouger immédiatement je vais t'envoyer y faire un tour avec la méthode Avada!

Le basilic se releva alors et secoua sa tête.

-Hiiii! Il est trop beau!Je l'aime! Cria Voldemort en poussant Morgane.

Voldemort sauta au cou de son nouveau jouet et se mit à parler le fourchelangue avec son nouveau copain.

_-Papa est là mon bébé, plus personne ne te fera du mal, et tu vas pouvoir faire de Harry Potter ton casse croûte pour te venger des vilaines choses qu'il t'as faite!_

-Excusez moi mais je ne parle pas fourchelangue, lui répondit le basilic.

Voldemort se recula.

-Quoi? mais tu es un basilic.

-Je suis Merlin, le grand enchanteur, mi-humain mi-démon.

Voldemort porta sa main à ses yeux. Morgane se cacha derrière son livre pour pouvoir rigoler tranquillement.

-Lestrange dit moi que le sort peut être inverser.

-Seulement si tu trouves un autre basilic mort.

-Oh! Non! Ne me tuer pas si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je rêve d'être réincarné. C'est vrai que ce corps est moins maniable mais je m'y ferais.

-Désoler, moi j'ai plus pris du démon que de l'humain! Et je dois tuer un mioche à lunette!

Le mage dégaina sa baguette plus vite que son ombre et prononça son sort de prédilection.

-Recommence Lestrange!

Il lui lança la deuxième fiole que la jeune fille attrapa au vol. Elle ouvrit le flacon et le balança au milieu du cercle ou il éclata laissant échapper la fumée argentée. Elle rouvrit son ouvrage et récita pour la deuxième fois l'incantation. Le basilic se releva encore une fois ses yeux jaunes mortels luisant dans le noir. Voldemort s'approcha de son basilic et caressa sa peau lisse et froide.

-_Tu vas être ma vengeance, ta morsure sera le moyen d'affaiblir Harry Potter et moi je me chargerais de l'achever en lui arrachant le cœur à main nu mais pour le moment tu restes ici, je viendrais bientôt te chercher._

Le basilic ondula et rejoignit sa cachette dans la bouche béante de la statut en pierre. Voldemort se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des compliments mais tu as fait du bon travail Morgane. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va donner sur le terrain.

La nuit commençait à tombée sur Poudlard, une nuit qui s'annonçait noire et sans étoile. Tout était calme pour le moment, les élèves et professeurs dormaient à poings fermés. Non loin de là, à Pré-au-lard précisément, se préparait un petit rassemblement de Mangemorts. Il y eu un bref éclair dans le ciel sans nuage, une traîné de fumée puis une silhouette envelopper dans un manteau noir à capuche apparut dans l'allée centrale du petit village, bientôt suivit par d'autres.

-La magasin devrait se trouver un peu plus loin, dit Bellatrix en consultant son bloc note.

Il y eu une nouvelle traînée de fumée et Nott apparut.

-Je supporte pas le transplanage, ça me donne mal au cœur! Dit-il en émettant un rot sonore.

-Moi ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que ça défait mon brushing! Ajouta Lucius.

-Bon, on est au complet? Demanda Bellatrix.

-Non, il manque Dolohov, dit Mulciber.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Il est au courant qu'on doit envahir l'école et que le timing est très serré!

Le Mangemort apparut alors, une serviette autour du cou.

-Désolé, ma femme avait fait sa tarte aux pommes en dessert et j'adore ça!

-Tu nous en à ramener, au moins? Se renseigna Avery.

-Euh... y en avait plus.

-Bon aller, vous aurez le temps de discuter pâtisserie quand my Lord sera maître du monde!

Et le groupe de Mangemorts se mit en route pour le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko.

-Le magasin devrait se trouver...ici! Dit Bellatrix.

-Suffit juste de lire la devanture, ajouta Avery.

La femme brune se tourna vers lui et le gratifia d'un regard noir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte et se saisit de la poignée qu'elle tourna. La porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Essaie de tourner dans l'autre sens, commenta Dolohov.

-Quand on arrive en retard on évite de la ramener sous peine de se prendre un Doloris!

Bellatrix essaya de tourner dans l'autre sens mais ne connu pas plus de succès. Elle se recula de quelques pas et prononça un sort, la porte fut projetée hors de ses gonds et retomba sur le sol soulevant un nuage de poussière. Les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la boutiques et mirent le cap sur la réserve où le passage les attendaient bien sagement.

-Oh! des pétards du docteur Flisburst! Dit Avery.

Le Mangemort voulut attraper une boîte mais le manque de lumière aidant, il fit tomber tout le rayonnage et déclencha un échantillonnage de produit. Le reste du groupe se retourna.

-Bravo pour la discrétion!

Ils reprirent leur progression et arrivèrent enfin dans l'arrière boutique. Bellatrix illumina la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Elle repéra les boîtes de bonbons à hoquet et se dirigea donc vers le mur opposé.

-Le passage devrais se trouver là!

-Entre les savons sauteurs et les tasses à thé mordeuses? T'es sur de ton coup? Lui demanda Dolohov.

-C'est marqué noir sur blanc: le mur en face des bonbons à hoquet.

-Tu nous ouvres la voie.

Bellatrix pris son élan et fonça droit vers la portion de mur qu'elle pensait être le passage et qui se révéla être des étagères et de la pierre. Dans un grand fracas de boîtes tombant des promontoires et de produits cassés la femme aux boucles brunes retomba sur le sol.

-Tu l'avais noté celle là? S'enquit Nott en s'esclaffant.

-La ferme crâne de piaffe! Je te ferais remarquer que si je ne peux pas traverser le mur, toi non plus et que si on ne trouve pas une solution très vite, Voldemort va nous étriper.

-Tu t'es certainement trompé d'endroit.

-Puisque t'es plus malin que tout le monde, vas-y trouve nous le passage!

-C'est comme si s'était fait, dit-il en remontant ses manches.

Il commença à tâter les pierres, pousser certains produits, en enlever d'autres pour les mettre à une autre place.

-Je te rappelle qu'on à pas toute la nuit!

-Je viens juste de trouver. C'est là!

Il s'appuya contre un pan de mur et se mit à pousser, mais rien ne se produisit.

-T'es sûr que c'est le bon mur?

-Je l'ai noté!

-A parement c'est pas là.

-Peut être qu'il s'est trompé, dit alors Dolohov.

Les Mangemorts se tournèrent vers lui.

-Bah quoi? La première fois il était sur de dégommer Harry Potter et on à vu ce qui c'est passé.

-Voldemort ne se trompe jamais et je vais te le prouver!

Bellatrix se remit en position et courut jusqu'au mur. Ils attendirent l'impacte qui n'arriva pas, la femme brune passa au travers des pierres. Ils entendirent simplement un son mat monter de l'autre côté de la cloison.

-En fait je le lui avait pas dit, mais on avait 5 minutes d'avance sur l'horaire prévu, avoua Lucius avec un sourire.

Les Mangemorts passèrent donc le passage magique et se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel humide.

-Ils auraient quand même pu l'assécher, je vais friser avec leurs conneries, maugréa Lucius.

Après quelques pérégrinations dans l'étroit boyaux ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense salle vide où les attendaient Voldemort, Draco, Serverus et Morgane.

-My Lord! S'exclama Bellatrix, comment aller vous? vous avez bien dîner? Vous avez maigri non? Cette robe de sorcier vous va à ravir! Oh! Mais vous avez des peluches sur le bras droit je vais vous les enlever!

La femme aux boucles brunes s'approcha du jeune homme et entreprit de les enlever une à une en le regardant amoureusement. Une fois sa tâche finit elle épousseta du plat de la main la robe de sorcier du mage puis se recula pour admirer son travail. Voldemort lui lança un regard étrange puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

-Vous allez vous répartir en cinq groupes, et vous allez vous assurer qu'aucun élève ni professeur ne viennent mettre son grain de sable dans mon plan de conquête du monde. Draco je veux que tu t'occupes de Dumbledore, Serverus tu prends la tête de l'expédition serpentarde, ramène moi le plus d'élèves possible. Mulciber tu t'occupes des Serdaigles et Bellatrix des Poufsouffles. Avery tu prends la tête du groupe Griffondor, Morgane tu vas avec lui et tu t'assures qu'Harry ne reçoit aucune égratignure...

-Laissez moi m'en charger, my Lord, intervint Bellatrix, Morgane est trop jeune pour ce genre de mission.

-Tu discutes mes ordres Bellatrix?

-Non je...

-Si j'envoie Morgane me chercher Harry Potter c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire! Alors tu t'occupes des Poufsouffles et tu te tais!

-Bien my Lord.

-Tout le monde à bien saisit ce qu'il devait faire, alors en piste.

Mulciber et cinq autres Mangemorts se faufilèrent dans la chambre commune des Serdaigles. La pièce était calme et sombre. Le Mangemort fit signe à ses collègues de se séparer. Il commença à grimper les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Ils arrivèrent devant une première chambre et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur aussi silencieusement que possible. Une lumière s'alluma alors, les Mangemorts se tournèrent et aperçurent une jeune fille de onze ans parfaitement réveiller qui pointait sa baguette dans leur direction.

-Les garçons n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans le dortoir des filles, dit-elle avant de se mettre à hurler.

-Silencio, prononça Mulciber un peu tard.

Le reste des filles s'étaient éveillées et commençaient à s'armer de coussins et autres livres assez gros pour qu'une araignée puisse devenir une jolie carpette. Les Mangemorts ne se méfièrent pas assez de cette bande d'ados un peu hystérique et pensèrent qu'ils auraient rapidement le dessus, c'était sans compter les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui arrivèrent avec leur balai. Mulciber se baissa pour éviter un exemplaire de _l'Histoire de la Magie au travers des âges_ que le Mangemort de derrière, lui, n'eut pas le temps de voir trop occupé à enlever de sa jambe un spécimen pré-pubère qui le mordait avec entrain. Le livre le frappa en plein visage laissant la quatrième de couverture calligraphier sur sa joue. Mulciber réussit à se débarrasser de ses deux agresseurs, la mission tournait au fiasco il était peut être temps de battre en retraite. Il se tourna et eu le souffle couper par un nimbus 2000 manier avec une extrême dextérité par Cho Chang qui l'abattit sur la tête du Mangemort qui s'écroula à terre définitivement assommer.

-Bon boulot les filles! Je veux un groupe qui reste ici et qui les attache pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent et donne l'alerte. Un autre vient avec moi pour voir si les garçons n'ont pas été attaqué et un autre pour prévenir les professeurs.

Harry dormait à poing fermer lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un le secouait.

-Chut! Je suis entrain de rêver de ma lune de miel.

-Harry les Mangemorts ont pénétré dans l'école, on est attaqué, il faut te mettre à l'abri!

Le jeune homme se releva.

-Oui tu as raison, mais d'abord je vais prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour bien commencer la journée!

-Mais il est presque minuit Harry!

Mais celui-ci restait sourd à toutes suppliques.

Ron se précipita à la poursuite de l'adolescent binocleux mais ils semblait avoir disparu.

-Oh! Non! J'ai pommé l'Élu!

Hermione arriva alors dans la salle commune suivit de McGonagall et des élèves.

-On va tous mourir!

-Calmez vous Mr Weasley!

-Nooon! J'ai perdu Harry, il est sorti de la tour et y a tous les Mangemorts, et Voldemort!

-Ron calme toi! Je viens avec toi et on va le chercher! Intervint Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la tour et tombèrent nez à nez avec le groupe de Mangemorts. Morgane émergea de celui-ci et se planta devant Ron et Hermione.

-Où est Garry?

-Harry, lui souffla un Mangemort.

-Où est Harry?

-Si tu crois qu'on va te le dire, cracha Hermione.

-On a jamais eu d'atome crochu mais ne me donne pas une bonne raison de le prouver.

-Si tu oses la toucher...

-Du calme Weasley, je veux simplement savoir où est...Harry et apparemment il n'est pas là.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça!

-Vous êtes le trio infernal, toujours fourré ensemble, et je vois que ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment.

Les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence. Morgane se tourna alors vers le groupe de Mangemorts.

-Je crois que vous les impressionner, allez vous occuper des élèves.

Une fois partit, Morgane pris une grande inspiration.

-Vous savez qu'il ne pourra pas éviter Voldemort indéfiniment.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu veux le lui livrer.

-Je ne vois pas ça comme ça, plutôt le fait qu'il doit affronter son destin.

-Harry n'est pas dans la tour, on ne sais pas où il est et ne compte pas sur nous pour faire équipe avec toi. Vient Ron on s'en va.

-Vous êtes conscient que dans trois secondes je vous emboîte le pas!

-Tu n'as qu'à commencé par les étages du haut!

Voldemort était redescendu au sixième étage et avait pénétré dans les toilettes abandonnés. Il ouvrit le passage qui menait à la chambre des secrets et descendit les escaliers avec précaution. Le jeune homme traversa l'allée de serpent d'un pas léger et s'arrêta devant la statue à la bouche béante.

_-Bruno tu peux sortirent, c'est papa._

Le mage noir attendit un instant, puis réitéra son appel.

_-C'est l'heure d'aller manger du marmot à lunette sort de ta cachette! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer! _

Le basilic semblait bouder. Voldemort haussa donc le ton.

_-Si tu m'obliges à venir te chercher ça va aller très mal! Je compte jusqu'à trois! Un! Deux!Deux et demi, deux trois quart... trois._

-C'est pas vrai où est ce qu'il est!

Voldemort grimpa jusqu'à la bouche béante dans laquelle il se faufila.

_-Bruno arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et sort de là!_

La cachette était vide, le basilic avait décidé d'aller visiter l'école.

-C'est pas vrai! Il va falloir que je cours partout pour le retrouver! Il va m'entendre!

La Binocle descendait tranquillement les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle.

-Le soleil vient de se lever, encore une belle journée, l'ami du petit déjeuner, l'ami Ricoré©!

Un cri s'éleva alors et le fit stopper net sa descente. Il vit alors débouler un élève qui passa devant lui en trombe puis quelques secondes après un énorme loup au pelage argenté.

-Non mais ça va pas! On passe pas devant les gens à toute vitesse, comme ça! Vivement les vacances!

Le jeune homme reprit sa descente et arriva enfin au Grand Hall et se dirigea vers les deux énormes portes en bois qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Harry saisit la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir mais en vain.

-C'est étrange pourquoi la salle est fermée? Oh non! Les elfes de maison doivent encore faire la grève! Merci Hermione! Je voulais des pancakes!

Harry entendit alors un grognement guttural.

-Chut! 'tit bidounet, je sais que tu as faim mais je crois que les pancakes sont proscrits pour le moment.

Le grognement redoubla.

-C'est bizarre, mon ventre grogne mais je n'ai pas si faim que ça.

Il sentit alors un truc humide se déposer sur sa tête. Il y porta la main et toucha une substance poisseuse.

-Beurk! De la bave!

Et encore se foutu grognement mais cette fois si le jeune homme eu l'idée de relever sa tête. Il aperçut alors un immense serpent qui le dominait gueule béante. Son instinct de survit reprit soudainement le dessus et le jeune homme plongea sur le côté pour éviter le basilic qui fondait sur lui. Harry ne se retourna pas, d'une part pour ne pas croiser le regard du serpent et surtout pour sauver sa peau. Il courut vers les escaliers suivit de près par le basilic. Son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure, il fallait qu'il trouve un plan pour semer le basilic et les escaliers n'étaient pas prévu pour.

-Accio éclair de feu!

Le basilic se projeta en avant à l'aide de sa queue. Le jeune homme se plaqua contre la rambarde et évita de justesse les crocs acérés qui se plantèrent dans le sol arrachant des morceaux de pierre. Harry vit alors son balai, il grimpa sur la rambarde en pierre et sauta pour attraper l'éclair de feu. Bruno se releva de toute sa hauteur et claqua ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres du postérieur d'Harry. Il se remit à onduler passant d'un escalier mouvant à un autres avec rapidité pour tenter de prendre de vitesse le jeune homme. Harry esquivait les escaliers lorsqu'il aperçut une tête rouquine bien connue.

-Ron! Hermione! Dépêchez-vous de remonter j'ai un basilic au trousse!

A peine avait il dit ça que les deux adolescents virent apparaître le monstre. Bruno s'était ramassé sur lui même et s'était ensuite détendu comme un ressort. Il aperçut le garçon, celui qu'il devait réduire en bouillie et ouvrit sa gueule, il allait n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Il sentit alors quelque chose se poser sur son dos et remonter. Il s'ébroua pour faire tomber l'intrus. Il sentit alors qu'on lui passait quelque chose dans la gueule et qu'on tirait violemment en arrière ce qui le fit se cabrer. Il rata Harry d'un cheveux. Pris par son élan il vint s'écraser contre le mur. Ses mâchoires claquèrent pour se débarrasser du mord qu'on lui avait passer. On tira encore une fois en arrière l'obligeant à reculer. Le basilic dû obéir. Harry avait stoppé sa course et avait fait demi tour. Il vit le basilic luter contre un ennemi invisible, puis il se tourna sur le côté laissant apparaître son cavalier. Il ne pouvait qu'y avoir une inconsciente sur terre pour vouloir tester le rodéo sur basilic.

-Mon canard en sucre de canne! Je vol à ton secours!

La basilic se releva de toute sa hauteur et se jeta en arrière, emportant Morgane dans le vide. La jeune fille se retrouva suspendu aux rênes. Bruno était entrain de se contorsionner pour les enlever. Harry passa en dessous de l'escalier sur lequel se trouvait Bruno pour pouvoir rattraper la jeune fille. Il allait l'atteindre lorsque le basilic le balaya d'un revers de sa queue. Déstabiliser Harry s'écrasa contre un mur en pierre avant de retomber sur les marches. Bruno fit un mouvement ample de la tête qui fit voltiger Morgane. Le mord se rompit, la jeune fille fit un vol planer et atterrit avec perte et fracas dans un couloir adjacent, la laissant inconsciente. Bruno se tourna vers le garçon qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Il ondula jusqu'à lui le fixant de ses yeux jaunes. Il se releva de toute sa hauteur et s'abattit sur Harry.

-_Bruno te voilà! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières de me désobéir!_

Le basilic émit un sifflement.

-_Tu ne me répond pas sur ce ton!_

Harry s'était assis sur les marches de l'escalier mouvant qui avait subit quelques dommages. Il aperçut alors Voldemort. Il essaya d'attraper sa baguette et ressentit une vive douleur dans tout le bras droit et eu un haut le corps. Il l'attrapa de l'autre main et l'appliqua contre son membre endoloris en prononça un sort. La douleur disparut. Voldemort avait stoppé sa progression et regardait le jeune homme avec un sourire mauvais.

-Enfin tu es à ma merci, Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme pointa instinctivement sa baguette vers le mage.

-Comme si tu pouvais quelque chose contre moi.

-Harry! Tu vas bien? Entendirent ils.

-Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, comme c'est touchant. _Écarte toi Bruno._

Le basilic s'exécuta laissant apparaître Hermione et Ron. Voldemort leva sa baguette dans leur direction.

-C'est moi que vous voulez, laissez les partir.

Voldemort considéra un moment la requête du jeune homme. Puis leva son regard vers le basilic.

-Tu as raison Potter, laissons le sale boulot aux autres. _Bruno attaque!_

Le basilic se retourna. Hermione et Ron ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se mirent à grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils arrivèrent à un pallier et bifurquèrent dans un couloir.

-Dépêche toi Hermione il est juste derrière!

-Je fais ce que je peux je n'ai que deux jambes!

Il tournèrent à gauche et entendirent un grand vacarme derrière eux, Bruno venait de faire exploser une partie du mur en négociant son virage. Le basilic progressait avec quelques difficultés, le couloir étant plus étroit, et il devait se frayer un chemin au travers des différents objets posés pour la décoration. Hermione s'engouffrait dans un escalier voisin qui menait au niveau inférieur lorsque quelque chose la propulsa en avant. Elle dévala les marches et finit sa chute contre un tournant de l'escalier. Ron revenait vers elle lorsque l'énorme tête du basilic passa dans l'ouverture qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir. Il écarta ses mâchoires et essaya d'attraper la jeune fille qui se plaqua contre le mur.

-Conjonctivis!

Le sort atteint le basilic qui émit un sifflement de douleur et se retira momentanément. Ron attrapa Hermione par le bras et la remis debout. Ils descendirent quelques marches avant de se faire couper toute retraite par un éboulement que Bruno venait de provoquer. Il essayèrent de remonter mais le basilic les colla contre le mur avec sa queue. L'énorme serpent agrandit l'ouverture et s'approcha des deux adolescents.

-Diffindo! Entendirent-ils crier soudainement.

Le basilic sentit quelque chose lui entailler la peau, il se cogna la tête contre le reste du plafond qui finit de s'écrouler.

-Protego! Cria Hermione.

Il retourna dans le couloir et aperçut une jeune fille blonde au visage tuméfier.

-Alors le gros lézard on veut faire joujou.

Bruno se releva et émit un sifflement d'avertissement. Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à sortir des décombres.

-Quand je vous le dirais, vous vous mettrez à courir aussi vite que vous pourrez. Retournez aux escaliers mouvants et grimpez jusqu'au cinquième, comptez six portes sur la gauche et entrez dans la septième à droite. Vous êtes près? Maintenant!

Morgane lança un sort d'aveuglement au basilic. Les deux adolescents passèrent devant lui et se mirent à courir suivit de près par Morgane qui fit s'écrouler un mur histoire de ralentir l'immense serpent.

-Continuez à courir et surtout ne vous retournez sous aucun prétexte! Leur hurla Morgane.

Celle-ci en profita pour faire sauter le sol un trou béant apparut, juste derrière Hermione et Ron. Elle bondit à l'étage inférieur amortissant sa chute avec un sort. Le basilic ne tarda pas à passer au dessus d'elle. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le plafonds et le fit exploser. Bruno s'écroula de tout son poids ne pouvant se retenir à rien, n'ayant aucun membre prévu pour. Elle lui grimpa dessus et se retrouva près des escaliers mouvants après avoir éviter les crocs de Bruno. Elle se dépêcha de remonter vers le cinquième étage en se propulsant avec un Ascencio. Elle aperçut alors Ron et Hermione qui essayaient d'ouvrir la fameuse porte.

-Morgane on y arrive pas! Lui cria le jeune homme rouquin complètement paniquer.

Elle se dépêcha d'arriver et essaya à son tour de l'ouvrir. Elle se recula et essaya de la faire exploser, la porte sortit un instant de ses gonds puis reprit sa position initiale.

-Il arrive!

-OK on ne panique pas! A chaque problème il y a une solution. Vous avez bien compter six portes à droite et la septième sur la gauche.

-Tu nous à dit le contraire!

-Ah!Désoler! C'est celle d'en face.

Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent sur la porte qu'ils ouvrirent. Morgane allait la refermer lorsque le serpent géant la fit voler en éclat d'un coup de tête. La jeune fille blonde fut projetée en arrière et glissa jusqu'au centre de la salle.

-Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux! Rappela Hermione.

Le basilic força l'entrer, prit de la hauteur et se jeta sur les adolescents, mais soudain il se figea dans les airs, comme s'il semblait réfléchir lequel d'entre eux il préférerait dévorer en premier.

-Vous pouvez ouvrir vos yeux, dit Morgane.

-J'ai pas envie de mourir! Dit Ron.

-Ca ne risque pas, il est pétrifié.

Ron et Hermione osèrent ouvrir un œil et effectivement le basilic avait été transformé en statut juste au dessus d'eux, ils regardèrent alors autour d'eux et aperçurent des miroirs par centaines, de formes et de tailles différentes, qui avaient été accrochés un peu partout sur les murs.

Voldemort descendait les escaliers mouvants suivit d'Harry lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta.

-Vous avez besoin d'une pause pipi? Lui demanda Harry.

Le mage fit alors volte face et pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme aux lunettes.

-Morgane t'as dit de ne pas utiliser la magie, dit une petite voix dans la tête de Voldemort.

-Changement de plan.

-Mais Morgane à dit...

-Je me fous de ce que la morveuse à pu dire, je sais parfaitement comment tuer quelqu'un, ce truc de magie ancienne c'est de la connerie. Aller j'y vais. Avad...

-C'est toi le chat!

Harry toucha Voldemort puis remonta les escaliers en courant et en rigolant comme un demeuré.

-Quoi? Mais... Reviens ici! Saleté de mioche!

Voldemort lui emboîta le pas et s'en suivit une course poursuite dans les couloirs.

-Tu me rattraperas jamais!

Harry bifurqua soudainement et entra dans une salle de classe. Voldemort arriva quelques secondes plus tard en faisant explosé la porte. La salle était vide et calme. Le mage commença à faire le ménage en envoyant valser chaque pupitre, une fois le nouveau réarrangement de la pièce opérer, Voldemort se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur, il monta sur l'estrade et fit le tour de la table et se pencha pour inspecter en dessous. Personne. Il se releva et aperçut Harry qui émergeait d'un pupitre.

-T'es mort Potter!

Le sort jaillit et percuta le meuble qui parti dans les air emportant l'adolescent.

-Youhou ! Je vole ! Cria-t-il.

Il atterrit près de la porte et roula hors de sa cachette.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne! J'ai l'impression d'être bourré. Je crois que je vais vomir!

Voldemort était descendu de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la Binocle toujours titubant, baguette tendu devant lui. Harry croyant toujours que le mage noir voulait jouer, tourna les talons et visa l'ouverture qu'il faillit rater et se remit à courir.

L'adolescent à lunette arriva dans les toilettes du sixième étage, après une course poursuite dans les escaliers mouvants, et se cacha dans une des cabines. Voldemort arriva à son tour ivre de rage.

-Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai vu! Sors de ta cachette!

Il ouvrit une première porte, la cabine était déserte.

-Je vais le tailler en Julienne quand je vais le retrouver! Maugréa-t-il.

Il sentit alors quelque chose lui atterrir sur la tête et tomber à terre avec un léger bruit. Voldemort baissa le regard et vit une boulette de papier toilette. Il sentit un autre impacte et se retourna . Il vit Harry les bras chargés de boules soyeuses blanches. Il s'en prit une en plein visage.

-Je t'ai pas loupé!

-Doloris!

Harry s'écarta laissant échapper ses munitions.

-Mauvais joueur! N'empêche c'est toujours toi le chat!

Et il se remit à courir, Voldemort sur ses traces plus déterminé que jamais à faire de lui le dernier fantôme à la mode. Il envoya un sort qui fit exploser le sol près de Potter, courir et envoyer des sorts en même temps n'était pas chose aisée même pour Voldemort.

-Ouh! Je suis une fougère! Dit Harry lorsqu'un sort explosa un peu trop près de lui.

-Je t'ordonne d'arrêter de courir!

-Aguamenti!

Un jet d'eau apparut au bout de la baguette du jeune homme. Voldemort créa un bouclier pour se protéger. Il reprit aussitôt sa course et les jets de lumières s'enchaînèrent plus rapidement. Voldemort pataugeait dans la flaque d'eau lorsqu'il partit en aquaplaning le sort qu'il était entrain de formuler atteint le sol qui se souleva. Harry qui était entrain d'exécuter une cabriole, se retrouva projeter en avant.

-Je suis un pap...oh!oh!

Il s'affala par terre. Voldemort en profita pour se remettre sur pied, il fit un petit dérapage puis après s'être stabilisé pointa sa baguette vers Harry Potter.

-Avadakedavra.

Le jet de lumière vert fusa dans les airs et atteignit sa cible. Il y eu un éclair de lumière aveuglante puis une explosion qui fit trembler les murs de l'école. Voldemort fut souffler, la respiration couper pendant quelques secondes et il atterrit enfin sur le sol. Il resta inconscient pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance sa vue semblait brouillée, il essaya de se soulever mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger ni ses bras ni ses jambes. C'était la première fois que son Avada était aussi puissant. Morgane avait eu tord, avec une telle détonation Harry Potter devait avoir repeint les murs de Poudlard. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était entouré de pelouse. Il avait du faire exploser la moitié de l'école, s'il avait réussit à atterrir dans le parc, c'était sûr que le mioche à lunette était pulvérisé. Mais attendez une seconde pourquoi les bruns d'herbe semblaient aussi grand? Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçut quelque chose de rond et marron sur son dos.

-Mon Dieu! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc accroché à mon dos? Et où sont mes bras et mes jambes? Oh! Mon Dieu! Mais pourquoi est ce que je suis dans le corps d'un escargot?

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre se rapprochant de la position où se trouvait le mage noir. Voldemort fit demi tour lentement et entre aperçut des silhouettes. Il lui fallait absolument se rapprocher, si c'était des Mangemorts il se devait de signifier sa présence. Une ombre se dessina alors au dessus de lui.

-Ah! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça!

Voldemort essaya de s'échapper en bavant le plus possible pour facilité la glisse mais en vain, la main fut plus rapide, il se rétracta alors sur lui même.

-Oh regardez cette adorable escargot! S'exclama Ron qui ramassa l'animal.

-Repose moi par terre, sale mioche rouquin!

-Hermione je peux le garder? Dis oui! Dis oui! Dis oui!

-A condition qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi!

-Super! Dit il en levant les bras et en agitant le pauvre animal dans tous les sens.

-Je vais vomir, pensa Voldemort.

Il vit alors deux têtes blondes.

-Mon sauveur! Morgane! Je suis ici! Sauve moi du mioche immonde!

Ce qui se traduisit par un nuage de bulles baveuses.

-Regarde Morgane j'ai adopté une escargot! Je vais l'appeler Véronique.

La jeune fille se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal qui la regarda de ses petits yeux rouges. Morgane eu un immense sourire.

-Tu sais je crois que c'est un mâle.

-Ah bon? Alors je vais l'appeler Hector!

Ron tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Harry qui exécutait des entrechats pour lui raconter sa trouvaille.

-Dit moi, les escargots, il n'ont pas d'yeux rouges d'habitude? Demanda Draco à sa cousine.

-Je te confirme.

-Mais alors ne me dit pas que... on a retrouvé son corps au sixième.

-C'est le Karma, il a eu de la chance d'éviter le cafard.

Il se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry qui exécutait des galipettes dans le parc.

-Et pour la Binocle, ils ont l'intention de l'emmener quand à St Mango?

-Juste après les photos souvenir.

**J'espère que vos yeux sont encore valide et que cette histoire vous a diverti, moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. Je vous dis à la prochaine pour de nouvelles tortures de personnages fictifs!**


End file.
